GrimmFall: 101
by Zeroth17
Summary: In one of the many futures of GrimmFall, few can even be considered good. This one? This one is only identified by one phrase: "All Hail Modus!"
1. Hail Modus

**I own nothing, except my OCs.**

* * *

The year is 2027.

Earth is ruled by a fascist regime called Modus with an iron fist. Many tried to defeat them only to be annexed and enslaved, some went quietly while others went down in a blaze of glory. Many were forced into slavery while others thrived, loving the power they gained by stamping out others. The resistance has been trying day in and day out to gain and advantage but soon things'll change.

You're probably thinking this is a story where the main character is gonna join the resistance and help crush Modus, right?

Wrong.

This is the story of a member of Modus just trying to get by.

* * *

The irritant beeping of an alarm clock beside an occupied king sized bed echoes through a fine and luxurious apartment, loud and unrepentant. The apartment was carefully carved and furnished with wealthy looking appliances, silverware, and electronics. The irritant beeping stilling ringing through the apartment at an ever increasing tone.

And an equally irritated human hand slammed on the snooze button.

A 33 year old man dragged himself out of bed, in a white beater and black warm-up pants. Looking outside, where a massive city laid further than the eye could follow, with complexes higher than the skyscrapers of old. The difference being the giant red flags with the symbols of a red cobra with circuit lines all of over it and it's hood flared out facing forward.

The man walked up to the mirror while washing his face, combing his neck length silver hair, shaved his beard into a stubble, brushes his teeth, and takes his diet pills. He then just stares in the mirror and sighs, "Another day, another damn dollar."

After having some eggs and bacon, he dresses in a black sweater, gloves, and scarf, a grey buttoned up trench coat, grey khakis, and black suede boots. He grumbles as he steps out of his apartment, mentally preparing for a long day at work.

The complex he lived in was 99 stories high with all kind of markets and restaurants in the hundreds as the complex was also 7 city blocks wide. It was unusually quiet for this time of day, but the man wasn't complaining as he needed some silence after last night's protest which didn't calm down until 2:00, leaving him quite irritable as the protesters learned the hard way.

He walked down the blood stained halls, kicking away severed limbs and heads in his way, until he saw a friend of his down the line.

"Hey, Fred." The man said, walking up to the bull Faunus.

"Morning!" Fred says jovially while cleaning up the bloodstains in front of his restaurant. "Hell of night last night huh?"

"Tell me about it." The silver haired man says, "Never saw that big of a protest since the 2016 elections."

Fred laughs while mopping.

"Anyway, I'm off to work." He says, "Tell Daphne I said hi."

"Sure!" Fred says back as the man walks away to the elevators.

The elevator door opens revealing an empty space with a leather seat, just how the man liked it. He got in and sat down, before nodding to Fred before the doors closed.

'Maybe this day won't be so bad.' he thought as he looks out the window, hovercars flooded the spaces between the buildings and complexes, some entering and exiting, while the subway rocketed through the air like bullets.

He sighed but idling for the next 4 minutes in the elevator before it opened to the floor of his hovercar.

He got out while on his iPhone, some homeless people sitting or laying in the empty spaces stone-faced or crying.

The man sighed in annoyance but decided what the hell.

He walked up to them, pulled out his wallet, and gave them a few 50s. They stare in shock, before beaming in happiness. "THANK YOU, SIR!" They nearly shout in happiness, before running off to somewhere unknown.

The man shrugged before heading to his car.

A sleek black car with heavily shaded windows and windshield, and with the Modus symbol on the hood. No one would dare attack a car that belonged to a member of Modus.

Yes, he was a member of the Modus Council but he was just in it for the money not the ideologies or philosophy crap. There were 9 of them and they all gave up their names for a title that represented what they did for the regime.

Since he was in charge of product handling, he was known as The Operator.

And today was the 31st of July, meaning...

"Hiring Day." The Operator muttered as he entered and started his car by typing in the starting code.

"Morning, sir." The car's guidance system beeped as he closed the door. "Where to, sir?"

The Operator put on his headphones and says, "The Amazon building."

Yes, he was also in charge of Amazon. **(A/N: I don't know if Amazon exists in GrimmFall. If not, just go with it.)**

* * *

After a thirty minute drive with him watching something on his phone as the car was on autopilot, The Operator arrived at his place of business.

A 100 story tall building with the Amazon logo in white and a massive square shaped entrance under the logo. The car entered the entryway and made it's way down a large tunnel-like area which was the parking lot. Getting out of his car and locking it, The Operator was greeted with a pleasant surprise.

It was Katz, dressed in a black tuxedo with a red dress shirt and a black fedora.

"Greeting." The formally dressed Katz greeted with the Operator doing the same.

"What is your business here, Katz?" He asked in a polite tone.

The Mobian serial killer turned agent simply handed him a folder with the Modus symbol, "You are expected to attend a meeting with the council around 9:00 PM. They are discussing the next stage in their 'project.'"

The Operator raised an eyebrow, "This early? I thought the Doctor needed a year to complete it?"

Katz replied, "He did, but developments were quicker than anticipated and he's ready to present."

The man scoffed, The Doctor was in charge of medical and experimental production for Modus. In his early years, he had won all kinds of awards for cybernetics, biology, nuclear physics, and quantum physics, making him invaluable to the regime.

"Very well." The Operator sighed.

"Also, tomorrow, you are to go to Japan about a strike in Sanban Industries." Katz offhandedly mentions, before disappearing into the shadows.

Before he could ask more, Katz was already gone.

"Every damn time." He sighs exasperated.

Walking down the halls to his workers, he saw on the hidden camera feeds linked to his phone that some were slacking off, drinking on the job, or saying rude things about him.

While The Operator is an okay person at best, like most people, he doesn't like it when people say bad things about him behind his back. So, he has a habit of making them fear him, out of payback.

When he was nearing the loading area where everyone was working, he smirks and starts whistling "Farmer in the Dell."

* * *

In the loading area, the workers were enjoying their time without their boss around. Some drank, some watched things on Amazon Prime video, some were playing cards, the rest just sat around looking bored.

"I don't believe this." A 23 year old Wallabee Beatles grunted, disbelievingly, "This is what we are now?! A bunch of losers slaving away for some crappy regime?!"

Wallabee wore an orange long sleeved shirt with a light green safety vest, beige pants with black dress shoes. He had a crewcut with a goatee and a bunch of tattoos on his forearms.

"Believe me Wally, I hate it too but we don't have a choice." A 20 year old Huey Duck said, while playing cards with a 24 year old Mabel Pines, "Got any 3s?"

Huey was in the same attire as Wallabee but he had a red shirt instead of an orange one, and he still had his baseball cap albeit with it's color faded and some tears.

"Go fish." Mabel said, she wore a pink T-shirt with the same safety vest, blue jeans and red sneakers. She had her hair tied back in a ponytail along with an ear-ring. Mabel had lost most of her energy that she used to have in her younger years and was more relaxed and calm, but she still had her moments.

"Besides, compared to others, we got it easy." A 23 year old Marie Kanker said, lightly buzzed from the bottle of Fireball whiskey in her hand along with a 35 year old Mark Wylde.

Marie had a black white beater with a leather jacket, blue jeans with combat boots. Marie has a rather curvaceous figure, her blue hair was shoulder length and stylized with her bangs parted to the sides exposing her forehead. Lastly, she had oddly demonic tattoos on from her wrist all the way to her chest and backside.

Mark had a red long sleeve shirt with a leather biker jacket, black jeans and motorcycle boots. He grew a stubble with his hair still spikey, he has sunglasses and a dark blue tribal tattoo on his right arm.

"Yeah, especially that Operator jerk." Says a 23 year old Louie Duck who just watched videos on his phone. Louie had the same clothes as Huey except with a green hoodie.

Wallabee grumbles, "I guess. Also, what are the odds that The Operator is gonna be here right this-"

He was cut off by the sound of someone whistling "Farmer in the Dell."

Everyone was sent in a silent panic, Wallabee jumped to his feet while dusting himself off frantically, Mabel and Huey quickly collected their cards and the latter stuffed the deck into the pocket on his safety vest, Mark yanked the bottle from Marie and threw it somewhere while the latter shook and slapped herself so she wouldn't seem buzzed. Louie quickly put away his phone and ran to his station, whilst the rest of the working made it seem like they were working.

To them, the Operator was VERY intolerant of slackers. One guy was caught drinking during work hours and he was never heard from again. So, when the Operator's not around and if they don't have any work to do, they take a sort of on duty break.

But if the Operator's still around, they wouldn't dare stop even if their legs were on fire.

Said man walked in to find everyone at their station, working their machines, working the forklifts, and loading the finished packages into the trucks. They all had fearful or nervous expressions that the Operator could clearly see but he didn't care as he liked it when they feared him.

He walked up to Mark and tapped his shoulder, with Mark turning around in a startled yelp.

"Mark." The Operator says, "Where are the applicants?"

The former Metal Maniac gulped, before saying, "They're waiting by your office."

The Operator nodded before heading up to his office, with Marky breathing a heave of relief.

Up 3 flights of stairs, was 4 people sitting by the office. They all sat nervously, while holding their resumes.

The first was a 22 year old Helga Pataki with a bob cut, wearing a blue coat, a pink shirt, and blue jeans. The second was a 33 year old Marco Diaz with a crew cut, and wearing a black business suit. The third is a 24 year old Dipper Pines wearing a blue shirt with black pants and a jean coat. And the fourth is a 39 year old Rigby with a beard and moustache, wearing a leather jacket, white shirt, black pants, and motorcycle boots.

The Operator sighs and looks at his clipboard. "Racoon Mobian, you're first."

"Oh, thanks." Rigby says as he enters the Operator's office.

The latter sit downs in a office chair behind is desk with the former sitting in a regular chair.

"Thank you for applying for the Amazon fulfillment center, Mr...?" The Operator asks.

"Lotter." Rigby says, "Rigby Lotter."

"Thank you, Mr. Lotter." The Operator replies. "To apply for a job here, you simply have to answer a series of questions afterwards I review your resume and dossier. Are you ready?"

"Yep."

"Okay. Where is that test sheet?" He says looks around the file drawers before pulling out a sheet, "Ah, here. Okay, are you heterosexual?"

"Yes."

"Do you or any family members have any medical conditions or disabilities?"

Rigby scratched his head for a second before answering, "My niece has schizophrenia."

"Okay. What education do you have?"

"I have a GED."

"Okay. Are you in poverty?"

"No."

"Do you want money?"

"Hell yeah!" Rigby exclaimed.

"Okay, money enthusiast, I like you." The Operator chuckles, "So, last question. Do you have the urge to abuse power on occasions?"

"Ummm." Rigby nervously tugs his collar, "Kinda?"

"You're hired." The Operator replies, making Rigby have a surprised expression, before he pulled out another document, "I just need you to sigh this form please."

Rigby looked at the document which just said, "In case of injury or dismemberment, you can't sue us."

"Fine." Rigby sighs as he signs the document.

"Okay, since I've got big schedule, you're job is mid level manager."

"Cool." The racoon Mobian says, before asking, "What does a mid level manger do?"

"Mostly you hold meetings for no reason, scowl a lot, and yell once in a while." The Operator says, apathetically.

Rigby raises an eyebrow, "Are the employees forced to do whatever I ask?"

"Of course." The Operator smirks.

"Yes." Rigby whispers. "Okay, what now?"

"Hire the rest of the applicants and take charge of the fulfillment center," The Operator says, "I have a meeting with the Consortium so I need someone to take over."

Before Rigby could say anything, The Operator walked out the office and down the stairs. It was clear he was in a hurry.

"Well, I just I'm in charge." Rigby said to himself, while internally he was whooping like kid on Christmas Day. He then jumped onto a platform above the employees.

"ALRIGHT, EVERYONE LISTEN UP!" Rigby yells to the people bellow, who jumped at his voice, "SINCE THE OPERATOR'S OFF TO A MEETING, I'M IN CHARGE!"

"YOU GET BACK TO WORK!" He shouted to Louie who was on his phone. "YOU'RE DEMOTED! YOU'RE PREMOTED!" He points to Mabel and Huey respectively, before pointing to Wally "AND YOU GET ME SOME PINK FROSTED SPRINKLED DONUTS!"

Everyone sighed, knowing this day was about to get a whole lot longer.

* * *

After a 10 minute drive, The Operator arrived at the Modus Tower.

A 200 story building that stood over all other parts of the United States, a monolith of pure black with the Modus emblem in demonic red.

The Operator made his way through the silent halls with the guards at his side, passing by many large test tubes with many unconscious test subjects or massive vats with hideous creature being grown. One area contained the Elementals, heavily sedated and their bodies bound in heavy restraints.

"Hello, Operator." Said a husky and filthy voice, making the Operator turn to the source.

It was an adult Nyx Kane, now a Lady of Chaos, wearing a leather dress with three belts on her midriff in a corset-like fashion, a hole in the chest area exposing her chest, white robe-like sleeve, black fingerless gloves, and tall black boots. She had a rather curvaceous figure, white hair with violet streaks, dark purple eyes, black lipstick, and a black Egyptian marking under her left eye and on her left cheek.

On her shoulder was Pericles, who wore a lab coat with his purple scarf.

"Lady Nyx." He said in an equally flirty voice, before looking to Pericles and saying in a polite voice, "Professor Pericles."

Nyx and Pericles giggled and nodded respectively.

"How are you today?" The Operator ask respectfully.

"Okay, I guess." Nyx says, "Just helping the leader with some of the more...secret operations." She giggled.

He smiled, "Well, when I have some free time, I'll see you around." He winks as he heads off for the meeting.

Nyx grins sultrily.

After a little walk, he enters the meeting room, a large and high center with odd geometrical patterns, the floor was smooth and featureless like water, and a large table with nine throne-like chairs.

On the far end of the table, sat the Leader of Modus.

"Operator." The Leader said politely.

"Führer Von Reichter." The Operator said apathetically but still respectful.

The Leader was a tall 50 year old man wearing a dark grey suit with a black sweater, beige pants with tall black boots, light brown gloves, and a Modus pin on the left side of his collar. He had slightly greying black hair that was combed back expect with his right bangs, his face was wrinkled with a pointed nose, and he had a monocle on his left eye.

The Leader chuckled, "No need for flattery, Operator."

"Very well." The Operator said as he sat down.

The other Consortium members soon arrived shortly.

The Doctor; a lean man with black hair, a black facemask with a silver tube going from the mouth to neck, a blue shaded monocle over his left eye, wearing a black coat with a silver Modus logo on the right breast, black pants, and tall black boots. In charge of experiments, nanotechnology, genetic engineering.

The Programmer; formerly Dr. Algernop Krieger, his short brown hair, beard, and moustache now greying, and a bionic left eye with a vertical scar. He wears a white lab coat and khaki pants along with a red dress shirt and dark grey tie. In charge of computer technology, bionics, and cybernetics, assists the Doctor in many experiments and surgeries.

The Engineer; formerly Jack Spicer, with shoulder length spikey red hair and a Glasgow smile scar on his left cheek. He wears a white business suit with a matching jacket with a modus symbol over a black shirt. In charge of manufacturing and construction.

The Commander; a man wearing a black snake-like helmet with a silver faceplate and Modus emblem above the faceplate, a black collared trench coat with a red Modus symbol on the back, black pants with a red undershirt, black gloves and shoes, a black holster, belt, and stripes on sides of legs. In charge of military operations and warfare.

The Accountant; a 40 year old man with graying blonde hair combed back, wearing a brown leather blazer, a pale yellow sweater, blue khakis, and brown dress shoes. In charge of business and marketing.

The Chemist; a 27 year old southern man with short black hair and a goatee. He wears a 10 gallon hat, grey suit, black shirt, a polo tie with a Modus logo on it, and an American flag pin on the left side of his collar, with brown, polished shoes. In charge of pharmaceuticals and drug development.

The Manager; Formerly Billiam William, with short grey hair and blister scarred skin. He wears a black suit with blue lines, a red ascot, black pants, and suede shoes. In charge of managing money and funding.

After saying their greetings to each other, they all sat down for the meeting at hand.

"Thank you for coming on such sort notice, Gentlemen." The Leader says, "But I and The Doctor have some very important matters to discuss."

"It better be." Says the Engineer, slightly irritated, "I was in the middle of constructing miniature nuclear reactors for the Russians."

"I assure you, it is very much worth your time." The Leader replies, "Doctor?"

"Of course." The Doctor stood up before pulling out a touchscreen device, and typing in some commands. 19 men then marched forwards, each wearing a black t-shirt and black sweat pants, all had no expressions on their faces.

"Our research in all field skyrocketed due to the nanites harvests from Rex Salazar and knowledge from our associate, Van Kleiss." The Doctor explained, while showing a hologram of the nanites, "With this knowledge, the applications are practically limitless."

"Very nice." The other Consortium members said, clearly interest.

"In terms of super soldiers, so far we've created 20 Neo-Vipers, 19 stand before us." The Doctor continued, before turning one of the soldiers' head to the left side, showing the Modus logo in scar tissue, "We injected 1000 CCs of the nanite solution into each subject. When they finally stopped screaming, scans showed the complete inactivity of the self preservation region of the cortex and the coradical nerve clusters."

"English, Doctor?" The Operator asked politely.

The Doctor simply typed in something on the device, making one walk forwards with his arm raised, stopping a few feet beside the former, who took out a syringe filled with poison.

"They feel no fear, they feel no pain, concepts of morality are disengaged." He monologed, as he raised the syringe, "They feel no regrets, no remorse."

The Doctor then jabbed the syringe into the subject's arm, injecting the poison. The subject stirred then fell to the ground on his knees.

"The nanites join as a fighting mechanism." The Doctor explains. "First, blocking then expelling the poison."

The poison started flowing out of the wound, before the wound itself sealed up.

"But after making them, I thought to myself," He then says, "What if we can fuse non-human material with soldiers to make them even stronger?"

Many council members blinked, with the Programmer saying, "Well, it's possible but-"

"It's very possible." The Doctor interrupted, "By collecting germ cells from the extraterrestrials we have in our custody, I have cultivated the organs of various species which I believed are best suited for warfare. As well as skin grafts for added production."

A black coffin-like capsule then entered the room and tilted upwards.

"Before replacing the subject's organs with the alien organs," The Doctor explained, "I also implanted mechanical implants that kept him alive during the operation."

The capsule then opened. The subject was a man in his 30's, many stitches on his arms, legs, and torso. Patches of blue tumorous flesh covered his forearms and shoulders while also on the chest, legs, and backside, while the flesh around his stitches and mouth was darkening and leaking oily fluids, and he was coughing violently.

"Naturally, the organs, grafts, and implants are being rejected due to their alien nature," The Doctor explained, before holding up a gun-like syringe, "But that is not an issue due to the recent advances in our nanites."

He then jabbed the needle into one of the stitches in the torso, cause the subject to scream in agony, before he pulls the trigger, emptying it of the red glittering fluid.

"It only hurts for a second," The Doctor says before patting the subject on the head, "What comes next... more so."

The subject starts to scream in pure agony again as his flesh rippled indicating the nanites work.

The Doctor turned to the others unfazed, "I programed these nanites to force the body to integrate the alien organs and grafts. Of course, billions of self replicating microscopic robots coursing through your body and altering it is absolute agony." He turns back to the subject, "So, they start by disabling the pain receptors to stop a reaction from the body."

The subject slowly quiets down, before his stitches undo themselves and the surgical cuts seal.

"Now they are integrating the alien material into his body whilst rewriting certain bodily processes to compensate." The Doctor explains, "The implants are also begin moved to where they are best suited."

The darkening flesh started healing while the oily fluids dried.

"As for the skin grafts, they act more as reinforcements. Hardening in response to physical trauma."

The subject's face then had a neutral expression.

"So, your thoughts?" The Doctor asks.

The Consortium all look at each other, before giving their answers.

"It has potential." The Operator.

"I'm curious." The Programmer.

"It's a start." The Engineer.

"It needs some work." The Chemist.

"Very effective." The Commander.

"It has a lot of potential." The Accountant.

"How much is this going to cost?" The Manager.

"I like it." The Leader.

The Doctor smirks under his mask. "Then I presume this meeting is adjourned. Leader?"

"This is it." The Leader says, "Good day, gentlemen."

They all when their ways while the Operator had somewhere to be.

* * *

In Japan, things were doing...okay for Sanban Industries.

Due to Genki Sanban's comatose because of a Grimm attack 5 years ago, Kuki Sanban was forced into the head of her mother's company. Because of Modus' take over off the United States, negotiations were made that an Amazon Fulfillment Center was to be built due to most other companies being absorbed into Sanban Industries, but because of poor working conditions, they held a strike for a few days now.

A 25 year old Kuki Sanban sighed as she thought of this. She wore a white kimono with purple lotuses, with white pants and a purple shirt underneath, her hair was much longer now in a ponytail reaching her waist, and a scar across her left cheek.

Currently, she was at her desk ordering something online.

Kuki quietly talking to herself, "Ship to address, order now..." A message then appears on her computer screen. "Usually ships in..." She yells out in anger, "Four to six weeks?! I can make my own damn towels in four to six weeks!"

A knock at the door and a 19 year old Mushi looks in, "Sister, you have a visitor."

Kuki sighes not looking up from her computer, "Not now, Mushi! I'm having problems!"

Mushi replied nervously, "But sister, it's uh," She whispers, "The Operator."

Kuki then looks up with her voice rises, "Member of the Modus council, Operator?"

She looks to her left outside the door and whispers, "Yeah."

"Okay, okay, uh, let him in." The older woman said making sure everything was neat first.

"Right on through here, sir." Mushi opens the door further and motions for their vistor to enter.

The Operator walks into the room, looks at the younger Sanban sibling, and nods for her to leave with Mushi complying.

The older Sanban sibling stands up from behind her desk_, _"Operator, How great to see you again!" The Operator just looks at her, stoically, with her adding, "How have you been?"

"I wish I was doing better." He finally says, before motive to her chair with his cane, "Please Lady Sanban, have a seat."

"Oh, thank you." She sits in her chair, he takes a seat as well, his legs crossed and his cane in his hands palming it softly.

After a few moments of try to calm herself, she started the conversation on the subject she knew he was here for.

"I guess you're here because of the..." Kuki paused for a second to gulp, "Strike."

"We had a deal, Lady Saban." The Operator says, "You told me Tokyo would be the perfect place for one of our fulfillment centers."

"And it has been. It-it gave so many people jobs." She chuckles nervously, "And I'm not really sure why everyone is so..."

The Operator moves his head ever so slightly, and presses, "Disgruntled? Dissatisfied? Unamused? Would you like to know why Amazon is so successful?"

Taking her silence as a yes, he continues, "Because the customer is all that matters. Now orders are going unfulfilled all over Japan." He lowers his eyebrows, "That makes us look very bad." He then raises his eyebrows, "It makes YOU look very bad."

Kuki gulps before he continues, "Perhaps... I should have Sanban Industries liquidated and have all your products acquired by some rival company."

She looked devastated, before pleading, "Please! I-I'm trying to get everyone back to work. I-I'm going to do everything that I can."

The Operator just replies, "Then we have an understanding."

He gets up and heads to the door, "Goodbye, Lady Saban." Before he leaves, he turns around and looks at her, "If this strike is not resolved in 7 days, it will be you who pays the price."

The Operator opens the door and leaves with Mushi nervously accompanying him out.

The Head of Sanban Industries is left stunned.


	2. Infestation

**Due to complications, I decided to change some things. Don't warry about it.**

* * *

_Opening File: Modus_

_Modus is a capitalist/fascist regime that currently rules 98.7 percent of the planet Earth in the alternate timeline designated as GF-101. Modus' government is a conservative republic where vices are allowed but not encouraged, while the American amendments are not abolished but the structure of government does not allow the working class to demand major changes._

_Modus was founded in 2021 by the 51st president of the United States of America, Doctor Von Reichter who went under the alias, Klaus Harvester. After a series of assassinations of the top members of Congress, Von Reichter and his loyal follower, Warren Kallinger, were sworn in as president and vice president respectively. _

_They started their plan of world domination with Executive Order 2347: a decree declaring all members and/or sympathizers of the terrorist group Satyra are to be captured and or killed on site. The two then liquidated the Democrat party, and ordered the rearming of nuclear weapons._

_When members of congress attempted impeachment, 12 unknown assailants armed with automatic weapons entered and opened fire on the group. 27 members of congress wound up dead while the assailants committed suicide._

_Despite desperate measures, Satyra collapsed when His Eminence and his most loyal members were assassinated via poisoning by an infiltrator identified as Samuel Caligosto Jefferson. _

_After Modus was founded and established, World War 3 broke out with all countries against the country now known as Modus. Modus won the war, albeit with heavy casualties. The major powers were then Annexed by Modus, with only minor countries still existing._

_Von Reichter is now the Leader of Modus, while Warren Kallinger's whereabouts are currently unknown to non-authorized personal._

* * *

_A video was played showing a middle aged man with glasses, wild hair, greying beard and mustache, wearing a green lab coat with black pants and brown leather shoes looking over the camera with a young man with unkept black hair, beard and mustache, wearing the same green lab coat with a white shirt, blue jeans, and sneakers._

_"Is it on?" The middle age man said to the younger one, "88, does the red light mean it's recording?"_

_"Yeah, it's recording Doc." 88 says._

_"Okay, T.E.R.R.Y. over here." The older man guides 88 and T.E.R.R.Y. to the rest of the group of scientists standing next to a hunched over woman in a hospital bed with one crouching down._

_"This is Dr. Caligula Roberts, testing Subject #124 for Cyberis Gene Therapy pills." Roberts said to the cameraman while crouching next to the girl, "Subject is 27 years old and has been diagnosed with Fibrodysplasia ossificans progressiva. We are hoping that the gene therapy pill will reverse the progressive calcification of the body, so without further ado, let's begin."_

_Roberts turned to his side and said, "Nurse Ahmed?"_

_A somewhat overweight man dressed in the same green lab coat, a pastel pair of sweatpants and t-shirt visible under his open gown walked next to the woman. He pulled out a small cyan pill with specks of green and purple floating around in it. Ahmed then shoved the pill down the woman's throat, while he and the rest of the scientists ran back to an observation room with T.E.R.R.Y. close behind._

_Randy, a middle aged blading member of the group, pulled down a monitor attached to a camera-like device to the window in front of the subject while many more monitors came online for viewing, "High Frequency Scanner in place!"_

_"Here goes nothing." A female scientist named Joey whispered to another female scientist named Bea, who nodded._

_The woman's right hand started twitching until it clenched into a fist as her eyelids fluttered._

_"Excessive bone tissue is receding, slight increase in adrenaline, and slightly elevated heart rate!" Randy called out as he watched the HFS, "Soft tissues replacing the excess bones!"_

_Dr. Roberts had a hand to his mouth, "So far, so good."_

_The screens showed the woman's spine straightened and her ribcage segmented, as she began to breath normally before she started seizing with a cough ripping from her throat._

_"Body heat increasing exponentially! Cell division increasing exponentially!" Randy calls from the HFS, "Mutation confirmed!"_

_The woman screamed as she seized out of the bed before her skin crackled and her limbs elongated, bone spikes ripped from her spine as her body thinned to the likeness of a living branch. Her skin steamed as the hospital gown alit while her chest bulged until her ribs tore open resembling a fanged maw with a heart the size of a small dog. Four large tentacle-like vein grew from her back, some red the others blue, as the new mutant roared._

_"T.E.R.R.Y! Contingency Plan 7!" Roberts yelled to the camera man as he looked worryingly out the window._

_The camera man gave 88 the camera revealing T.E.R.R.Y. to be a short beige colored, wheeled robot who replied, "On it!"  
_

_2 mechanical arms came out of his compartments which then grabbed Joey who started screaming in protest while T.E.R.R.Y opened the door._

_"Sorry Joey, but we have to cut corners." He tells the screaming Joey whom T.E.R.R.Y. throws at the mutant._

_Said woman was impaled by one of the veins as the robot sealed the doors to the room. Joey keeled over before her body took on a dark complex as scar tissue grew over her agonized face and hair. The veins weaved together as the dark tissue grew over, Joey's clothes ripped apart as all that remained of her was a clawed hand like appendage._

_"Oh, boy. It's one of those." Ahmed said as they watched in horrified fascination._

_The mutant's body thickened while the fingers and toes fused into arachnid-like appendages as her legs divided in two, the neck elongated while splitting open revealing long curved fangs and yellow tendrils._

_Randy screamed like a like girl as he fainted onto a chair, while 88 yells to the robot, "T.E.R.R.Y, KILL IT!"_

_The robot sounds annoyed, "Fine."_

_He hit a button, in which a panel in the other room opened revealing a turret. The monster screeched before the turret open fire, pieced the eyes and left shoulder. The monster stumbled before the turret shot it's heart, which burst with a shower of blood._

_It flailed and screeched, hitting the walls over and over until it collapsed while the life mercifully exits it's body._

_The still conscious scientists all took long moments to catch their breath, before Dr. Roberts called for a clean up crew._

_88 and Ahmed both look at the mutated fused corpse of their subject and colleague. "Dude, the Consortium are gonna be pissed." The latter says to the former with a hand to his forehead, the former nodding in agreement._

* * *

As the video ended, the room lightened revealed a quiet Consortium with the Accountant standing by the projector as they intake what they saw.

"Okay, so the tests didn't go exactly as planned." The Accountant says, with the rest of the council staring incredulously.

The Accountant nervously continued, "As you can we've had a quite few negative reactions to Cyberis for some people, but we're handling it Leader. This is not-"

"How many?" The Leader asked, while looking at the former with a calm face yet with barely restrained anger.

The blonde member blinked before saying, "Pardon?"

"How many people had a 'negative' reaction?" The Leader clarified with air quotes.

The Accountant tugged his collar a bit before saying, "Well, we are still crunching the numbers but I would say, roughly speaking, ...30?"

The Leader narrowed his eyes, "I see. 30. And how many people tried Cyberis?"

"Um..." The Accountant gulped, "30."

The Manager than slammed his hands on the table while standing up, startling the other council members expect the Operator and the Doctor.

"SO, YOU'RE SAYING IS WE HAVE 30 OF THESE MONSTERS RUNNING AROUND LOOSE SOMEWHERE?!" The Manager shouted, while slamming his golden left fist onto the table as he continued, "THIS IS AN ABSOLUTE DISASTER! WHEN THE PRESS GETS AHOLD OF THIS, WE'LL ALL BE RUINED!"

"Nonononononono!" The Accountant says rapidly, "We've managed to contain the damage!"

"You have?" The Leader said, while the Manager calmed down. "How?"

"W-Well, um." The Accountant turned to the Doctor, "Doctor, can you explain it please?"

"Certainly." The Doctor said calmly, while standing up from his chair, "The mutants quickly died due to a combination of internal bleeding and cellular degeneration causing them to necrotize rapidly, their remains were promptly collected and kept for further study."

The Doctor typed on his device showing a hologram of the mutants' body, "Autopsy and analysis via nanites revealed that many organs and blood vessels had ruptured due to the rapid growth. The excessive regeneration caused body heat to skyrocket. One survived however."

"One's still alive?" The Leader asked, with a raised eyebrow.

"No, it expired 12 minutes later of dehydration but in theoretical terms, it could stay alive through continuous injections of Sustenance." The Doctor says, "Though due to Cyberis' unexpected instability, with each injection, it would become more dependent on Sustenance until it couldn't go a single moment without it."

The Leader simply rubbed his temples while asking, "So, Cyberis is a complete failure?"

The Doctor shrugs as he types into the device, "In current terms, but the possibility of the mutations occurring due to too large of a dosage is up in the air."

"Operator, please cancel all developments of Cyberis until further notice." The Leader politely asks the one in charge of products.

"Sure." The Operator pulls out his phone while texting the people downstairs, afterwards he sighs, "3 million dollars straight down the crapper."

The Manager slams his head into the table, exasperated. The Chemist and Engineer pat his shoulders, sympathetically.

The Commander rolled his eyes under his mask, and asked with his deep filtered voice, "So, Programmer. How is Project Jörmungandr commencing?"

"It's coming along quite nicely." The Programmer informed, "Though I still need time to configure the physics defying energy."

"Well, it's good to hear something is going according to plan." The Leader sighed, "Meeting dismissed."

The Consortium then departed from the meeting room, with some staying for some disclosed reasons. With the Doctor and Operator walking down the halls, the latter asked, deadpanningly, "You sabotaged the pills, didn't you?

The former chuckled darkly, "You know me too well."

* * *

After the meeting, the Leader, Doctor, Programmer, and Engineer overlooked their latest experiment, but had an expected visitor watching.

"May I ask why you're here, Operator?" The Doctor asks, with the other Consortium members wondering the same thing to the white hair member standing at the door.

"I decided to take a day and oversee your experiments," The Operator explains before pointing his right thumb behind him, "I've given Rigby temporary rank back at the fulfillment center."

* * *

Back at the fulfillment center, Rigby stood atop a large pile of box being pulled by the miserable employees while wearing a crown.

"ONE HALF PULL! ONE HALF PULL! ONE HALF PULL!" Rigby yells while he cracks a whip with each sentence on the employees who struggle to pull the load.

Wally mutters angrily, as he pulls the ropes with the load, "Freaking raccoon, one of these days-" He's cut off at the sound of a whip crack, "ARGH!"

Rigby shouts, "NO SLACKING!"

* * *

"He's got quite the spirit." The Operator titters, "Anyway, what are you doing?"

The Doctor just shows him the table, "See for yourself."

Laying there on the table was Conner Kent.

He only wore a white pair of pants, but his upper torso was plagued with malignancies. Pitch black patches of skin, veins visible with glossing green blood, his flesh tumorous and rubber-like. His cheekless muscles pull taunt as he heaves, his hair greying with him breathing a guttural moan of agony.

The Operator chuckles before rubbing his left fingers together while saying, "My, my, whatever are you doing to poor Conner?"

"Whatever warrants the need for a living petri dish." The Doctor replies as he readies another injection.

The large syringe was filled a viscous green liquid which the Doctor then jabbed into Conner's arm, with the latter grunting in pain. The liquid empties into his system while Connor seemingly moaning in relief.

"Our scientists in the Mariana Trench discovered it in the systems of sea slugs." The Engineer says to the Operator who looked curious, "A scientist was then bit by the slugs, a day later, he found himself cured of his ALS."

The Operator looked intrigued, "Then why are we not marketing this?"

"The chemical acts like a benign cancer, destroying native cells and replacing them with unstable stem versions." The Doctor explains, "While this very instability is what gives it its amazing properties, it is also what causes the cosmetic and mental damage. He needs more ADAM to 'keep back the tide' so to speak."

"I'm guessing there's a problem?" The Operator inquires.

"Indeed." The Leader says in place of the Doctor, "Which each dose more stem cells are created, in which a larger dose is needed. This causes a rapidly declining cycle of ADAM abuse, almost similar to building a tolerance for a poison only for that poison to be needed to survive."

"What about Sustenance?" The Operator inquires again, "Many of the Leader's creations are made edited genes made by Sustenance."

"Unfortunately, while Sustenance was able to be used to keep back the tide," The Leader explains, "His body began creating cells that would secrete a bile that would lead to cell death if they went without Sustenance. These cells are in the raspatory system and even the spinal cord."

The Operator hems and haws before getting an idea. "I'll be right back." He says before running off to somewhere.

* * *

In the elevator, the Operator opened a terminal which revealed a microphone.

"Idenification: Operator A-116. Destination: Processing Cell 5-K-4-R-R." He spoke into the microphone which the screen on it beeping in accordance with the elevator moving to the destination assigned.

After a minute or two, the elevator doors opened to a dark and repugnant sulfated hall with clear pipes filled with lucent oils. The doors opened after a red camera scanned the Operator's face, revealing the horrific secret of the room.

There hung Skarr.

Multiple large tubes impaling his torso, limbs, and heart, his veins engorged to where they disconnect and hung off his agonized form. His hair dead white, a bone thin body with only a pair of long johns as clothing. A multitude of arachnoid limbs grew and clung to the tube, his heart expanding out of his chest, the overgrown veins vomiting a lucid substance, his lipless mouth drooling blood with a blackened jaw. His arms held high in unbreakable chains, 3 apparatus' and a harness intertwined with many containers of colored substances.

As the Operator drew near with echoed steps, Skarr raised his head in a manner as if lifting an incredible weight. His eyes dilate as his teeth grind in fury and a vibrate growl hummed through his throat.

"My, you're in bad shape aren't you?" The former says calmly, while the latter just stares in pure fury as if wishing the one across from him would burst into flames.

"I just need a sample of blood, Skarr, so kindly hold still." The Operator procures as he slams his fist on a nearby button on the wall.

Skarr let out a shrill screech of agony, his limbs thrashing, muscles tearing sutures at the force of him vehemently trying to escape. His screeches audibly a kin to screams, roars, deep heaves, and knives slicing his throat internally.

After several minutes of this, Skarr quieted while hanging limply, with the sutures slowly healing. A device then dispensed a container which was then filled with Dark Substance.

The Operator picks up the container and looks at Sammael one last time, "Thanks for the donation."

* * *

When he got back, he put the container on the nearby table to present to the others.

The Leader, Doctor, and Programmer have surprised expressions at the container, while the Engineer had to catch his breath.

"Dark Substance?!" The Engineer asks, incredulously, "Are you insane?!"

"You said we need something that can heal Connor," The Operator says, while motioning to the container, "So, I got the only thing that can."

The Engineer facepalmed, "Okay, while I admit the restorative properties of the dark matter are incredible, it also has a habit of converting many living and non living things into Grimm!"

The Operator rolls his eyes, before explaining his idea, "That's the result of complete submersion, I'm suggesting a very controlled infusion. Enough to heal the mutant of his rampant instability."

The Engineer just has a look that says "Are you an idiot?", while the other three don't look convinced.

The Operator sighs, "Look, I understand it's not the best idea, but as the monitors say, nanites can't identify his biology as human, his biochemistry has changed to where serums that are meant to heal him act as poison, and Sustenance only keeps him barely alive, we're out of options."

While they are definitely doubtful, The Doctor notes that his idea is theoretically sound, so the Leader gave his approval and they got ready for the experiment.

The Operator held up a small vaccine bottle filled with Dark Substance to the Engineer. "Only this much, I promise." The former promised the latter, who only gave an unsure nod.

Securing the mutant with heavy restraints, The Doctor plugs the bottle into his gun-like syringe and approaches the cloned hybrid of Human and Kryptonian. Carefully, The Doctor injects the Dark Substance into the boy's neck.

He twitches, cringes, and moans softly while his eyes fluttered. Connor's breath drew labored and calm, while his ripped cheeks slowly healed and reconnected. Some fingers twitch vestigially, while the heartbeat increases to the rhythm of a ticking clock.

"Wait for it." The Doctor says to the Engineer who was getting nervous.

After a few seconds, Connor's eyes bulge and he yells in a kin to a roar.

"It's alive!" The Doctor exclaims, before the half Kryptonian ripped off the restraint on his left arm. The free arm hit the Operator in the jaw, whom nearly fell on a table, as the ones leading Modus backed away cautiously, he then broke the other three restraints while guards ran in.

Connor roars stagnantly, before slowing down and stumbling to the floor on a knee.

"Oh, for the love of..." The Operator mumbles before shouting, "Now what's wrong with him?!"

"I told you it's a side effect of ADAM." The Doctor says, while helping up the Leader and the Engineer. "He's likely suffering from withdrawal."

The Operator then tiptoes toward the others with the guards' rifles pointed at Connor.

"Then perhaps we should withhold any infusions for a while." He says, now with the other members, "Might calm Conner down a bit. Make him a tad bit more... manageable."

"Oh, that is a very good idea." The Engineer says as they back away from Connor's spastic twitching. Conner lifted his head, sweating and straining, with teeth bare in the fashion of lost beasts, his eyes crusted with red cataract and tumorous veins.

"Need... ADAM..." Connor rasps, before the sounds of bones cracking straggle his voice.

The flesh of his mouth rippled in wormlike display before splitting into an eight manibled maw with a bestial screech, causing the more cowardly of the Consortium to shriek while the others watched in fascinated horror.

A long eel-like tongue with red fangs then burst from his esophagus before a screaming Engineer.

As if in slow motion, the Operator's cane shifted into a high tech Winchester 1887, aimed at the charging Connor, and fired. A laser shot out and severed the eel-like tongue and part of Connor's jaw as he flailed back, hitting the floor.

He screeched as the bullets from the guards bounced off his skin while jumping away to the nearest door as the Leader helped up the silvered haired member.

"Get him!" The Programmer shouted, as the guards rushed out the door with gunshots ringing as the Engineer and Programmer ran to the door with them.

As they got there, Connor was already gone. One guard even stated the obvious, "We lost him, sir."

"I can see that." The Engineer said neurotically, "We are fucked, man! We're fucked! WE ARE SO FUCKED!"

The Programmer slapped him and gripped his head while shaking it.

"Use your head, Engineer!" The Programmer said before leading go of the former's head, "This tower is crawling with highly trained Modus troopers, armed and trained any forms of combat, at full attention at the alarm. The moment Connor attempts to feed, they will kill him and contact us. Problem solved."

The Engineer calmed down slightly, while the Programmer further explains.

"Once we recover Conner's body, we sent it to the incinerator as quickly and efficiently as possible. No trace of him can be allowed to remain." He says as they get back to the lab, with the Doctor inspecting the Operator's jaw for any injuries.

"You're fine." The Doctor says to the Operator as he experimentally opens and closes his jaw, "Your aura cushioned the blow."

The latter nodded while the rest of them look to the Leader, "What know?"

"Sound the alarms and seal off the entrances and exits." He orders with a strict voice, "No one is allowed in or out until we contain this."

Two of them nodded and headed out while the Operator and Doctor stayed with the Leader. The Leader faced the former two with a completive expression, with the Operator looking at the latter with a raised eyebrow and the Doctor had an interested expression.

"This blunder may help us out in the grand scheme of things." The Leader says with a hand to his chin in interest, "Given ADAM's ability to differentiate into any cell type, including a variety of unnatural ones, and the Dark Substance's ability to create abilities from the individual, I think we can make something from it."

The Doctor then had a hand on his chin, "Hypothetically sound but I'll need more data to get an accurate assessment."

"Then do so. Operator, you accompany him as a guard per se." Was the Leader's response.

The Operator looked annoyed but didn't protest as the two headed out as the Leader headed to his office with his personal guard awaiting.

* * *

A random Modus guard just stood idly at his position even as the alarm sounded, he was on guard sure, but it couldn't be anything serious right?

Suddenly a crash, he turned himself to the point of the noise. The hall was still loud with the alarm as he had his weapon pointed to the right turn of the hallway as soft coo of pain breezed through his ears.

Both curious and cautious, he approached the hallway with trepidation as whatever was down there got closer.

In just a second, a very slim second, something leaped towards him.

* * *

The Operator and the Doctor walked down the halls with the latter having a bored expression.

"I still don't understand why you don't halt deliveries to the others in the Consortium just to spite them." He says to the Operator who just scoffed.

"I'm not petty, Doctor."

They hear a scream down the halls along with a roar. They look at each other and then bolt down the hallway with their weapons drawn, the Operator's Laser Repeater and the Doctor's Needle Gun until they see Connor at the end of the hall.

He changed slightly, he was now 3 inches taller with the patches resembling scale-like sores and bloated arteries. He roared at the two opened fire with the lasers and needles burning and poisoning him respectively.

Connor lashes out a bigger eel-like tongue at them, though they ducked down as it slammed into the wall. The Operator's repeater then shifted into what can only be described as a laser sword and slashes the tongue in half with the cut searing.

The mutated Kryptonian hybrid screeched in pain as the seared tongue retracted into his throat and jumped away into the vents as the Operator peppered him with lasers.

"Look!" The Operator hears while turning to see a guard laying on the ground with The Doctor approaching it.

The Doctor placed two fingers over the guards' neck.

"Nothing. He's dead." The Doctor says standing up, after taking a cell sample from the corpse's neck also noticing a bite wound on the jugular.

He enters the sample into his device, sampling some blood while it analyzed the sample. When it was finished, the Doctor's eyes widened in both confusion and interest.

"Operator, look at this." He showed him the results of the scans.

The Operator cocked an eyebrow, the cells were black with white dots and spiky exteriors. Surprise came when one of said black cells impaled a normal looking cell with it's spikes. Soon enough, the impaled cell darkened and grew the spikes.

"Some kind of infection?" He asks the Doctor who shrugged while examining the scans.

"More like that and mutation. It seems Conner's cells entered the guard's body and began a resuscitative mutation."

The Operator looked confused, as he stares at "I thought cells are still active even when the body is technically dead."

"They are, but this guard was suffering apparently from gangrene due to the bite." The scientist clarified while typing on the device, "But the wound to the neck sealed over, it's as if he's still-" He was cut off by a gargling moan.

The two both turned to see the guard seizing before getting up, his eyes burn red with black spreading over his skin as his throat pulses like a heart beat. Blood sprayed out of the mouth and hunched over turning to the members of the Consortium who started backing away.

"Need...ADAM..." He gargles, then the same mandibles and eel-like tongue burst from his mouth with a screech. The two only gasped as they backed away.

"I thought you said he died!" The Operator says incredulously to the Doctor.

"Dark Substance," The latter replies in realization, "It reanimates the dead!"

The tongue tried to whip at the Operator only for it to be shot by his rifle, only for it to grow back and the infected to advance.

"Aim for the head!" Yells The Doctor.

"What? How do you know?" The Operator replies, looking at him.

"I've seen horror films." The Operator looks at the Doctor curiously, "At drive-in theaters!"

The former just rolled his eyes and opened fire, the beam piercing the undead's skull as it flew upwards before slamming onto the floor with black blood spraying everywhere.

The two panted as they tried to assess what just happened, with the Operator coming to the conclusion. "I think Connor's cells can now overwrite the genetic information to assimilate other lifeforms."

The Doctor looked surprised, "That explains the infection but for the cells to overwrite they would need to..." His eyes widen as he grabs the Operator's shoulders.

"Listen, The Chemist and I can synthesize a necrotoxin that can kill Connor but I need a sample." The Doctor says.

The Operator stares at the severed tongue imbedded into the wall across the walls, then looks to the Doctor and says, "I think I know where to get some samples."

He just follows the Operator's line of sight to the tongue, "Yes, that should do just nicely."

"You do that, I got to check on something." He heads off to somewhere while the Doctor heads to the labs after gaining the samples.

* * *

The Commander ran down the halls with his high frequency blades, Masamune and Muramasa, humming with lighting.

One infected's hands were severed at the elbows before being bisected with him using the lower half to leap into the air as he spun while cleaving another in half. He moved in a twirling motion slicing and dicing infected after infected into pieces.

He plunged his blades into the last ones' torso before halving it at the waist before throwing the top half in the air and decapitating it.

The Commander panted in sheer thrill with blood showering his uniform and helmet. He turned his head to see more infected growling down the halls, he grinned sadistically under his helmet.

"So, up for some Mono a Dio?" He challenged with the leading infected roaring in defiance.

That's what he was hoping for.

The Commander charged at the infected horde with a roaring yell.

* * *

Nyx disintegrated many infected with bright red tendrils while her familiars handled the other infected. After that, her familiars headed out while she ran into the Operator who was running down the halls.

"Hey, what's going on?" Nyx asked frantically.

"Mutant Fallen, hard to explain, come on!" The Operator said also frantically while running again with Nyx behind.

Both continued to run down the dark red tinted halls, the guards dealt with the infected. The scientists helped in whatever way they could, using experimental weapons or treating those injured.

"Kill me... Kill me..." Moaned an injured Roger Doofenshmirtz before turning to his brother, "Heinz, would you please kill me?"

"I'm the tiniest bit busy, Roger! I'm getting to it!" A grey haired Heinz Doofenshmirtz on the floor pushed back an infected with a pipe to the infected's neck, before pushing the latter off and driving the pipe into his head.

Heinz panted before seeing the Operator and Nyx, "Sir, ma'am, so far everything is..." He looks around to some guards struggling to put down some infected, "Semi under control."

"Just get it completely under control or you'll lose your job." Nyx snaps to the scientist whom nodded ordered the others.

"ALRIGHT, MAGGOTS! GET THIS UNDER CONTROL OR YOU'RE ALL DEMOTED TO JANITORS!"

The other scientist and guards scrambled to get the situation under control.

Heinz looked satisfied while the Operator and Nyx checked out the containment cells. While they weren't damaged, Nyx used some barrier spells just in case while the infected were dealt with as the other members of the Consortium arrived.

The Manager decapitated one infected with his left hand shaped into a blade before shifting back to a hand shape.

Nyx whistled, "No pun intended but that has to come in handy."

He chuckled, "It has it's perks." As he says that, his gold hand's fingers became tendrils that impaled an infected behind him.

The Engineer slammed his palm into another infected's chest, the infected then burst into a bloody mess. Before any questions, he explains, "My semblance can dissemble and reassemble anything I touch."

Nyx whistled again.

After they took out the last infected, the Leader called on the tower line, telling that him and the other 5 were at the meeting room and ordered them there to discuss their next plan of action. But Nyx then noticed something.

"Where's the Commander?"

The other Consortium blinked and looked around, seeing that the silver masked member was nowhere in sight.

As if on cue, an infected burst into the room and roared at them while charging. Before they could even draw their weapons, a gloved fist rammed through the back of the infected's head through it's mouth.

When the fist retracted, there was the Commander. He stood there panted like an furious tiger, coated in blood, viscera, entrails, bones, and biological slurry, he held the flayed head of an infected with the spine attached.

He then pointed the head forwards, "To the meeting room!" The Commander yells as he leaps over the others, jumpkicking an incoming infected's face in before using it's body to slam another one into the wall, then impaling them both with a kick. He finished off the second one with a right hook that took it's head off, before running down the hall.

"Yes, he's always like this Nyx." The Operator preemptively responded to said Lady of Chaos who had her pointer finger up and her mouth opened.

She just pouted.

* * *

After the whole mess was settled, the rest of the consortium gathered in the meeting room. All of them then saw the Commander was covered in blood. Before any of them asked, the Operator said, "He was in one of his 'rages.'"

That was when they let it slide.

"It seems we got much more than we bargained for with the infusion." The Doctor tells the Leader showing the latter a hologram of Connor's cells, dividing, dissembling, and reassembling in new ways.

The Doctor explained,"XANA's scans revealed that Connor's biology is now capable of producing organs and tissues in response to trauma of any kind. If we were to create a necrotoxin, it would work the first time, but he would likely adapt to it."

The Chemist has a thoughtful expression, "What if we make a poison so toxic, his body would have to physically shutdown?"

While the other members of the Consortium had confused looks, the Doctor replied, "I suppose it's possible."

"Operator, come with me." The Chemist responded, with the one in question following with a confused expression.

* * *

They entered the Chemist's lab with a large stain covered tank in the middle and a larger refinery behind it.

"You see this tank?" The Chemist asks, pointing at it with a questioning expression, "It's full of shit. Literal shit."

The Operator deadpans, "I don't follow."

"Basically, we mix all kinds of chemicals with the waste," The Chemist explains, "Put it through the refiner, and shoot up Connor with the stuff, it'll dissolve his innards like my pappy through a liquor store."

"You're suggesting that the toxins and bile produced will force his body into unconsciousness trying to detox?" The white haired member clarified, with the Chemist nodding.

"Okay, that is both completely ridiculous and absolutely brilliant." The Operator said.

He said that possibly deadpanned, but to the Chemist, it was hard to tell given how he never changes his tone when he's calm. But to Operator's credit, he just went along with it and gathered the chemicals he asked, with his trench coat replaced with a chemistry apron, rubber gloves replacing his regular gloves, and a gasmask replacing his scarf.

"Codeine, Iodine, Red Phosphorus, grease remover, gasoline, hydrogen peroxide, battery acid," The Chemist listed off as the Operator poured the listed stuff into the tank, "And the unrefined Slosh mixture."

The Operator looked confused before the Chemist points to a metal jug with a red skull and crossbones sign. He grabs the jug and opens it, immediately noticing that the liquid inside was a deep purple and emitted a violet smoke.

"What is this mixture made of?" The Operator asks, both curious and repulsed.

"It's basically homemade liquor and moonshine mixed with benzine, paint stripper, cooking sherry, Pernod, army tank brake fluid, anti-freeze, turpentine, Mr. Sheen, and Drambuie." The Chemist explains, motioning to the refinery, "I put mixture through the refinery to make it drinkable."

The Operator opens and closes his mouth for a few seconds before looking to the mixture then the Chemist.

"Why the hell did you make something like this?" Asks the former.

The latter shrugged, "My family has a history of high chemical tolerance, besides you gotta put hairs on ya chest somehow."

The Operator cocks an eyebrow before taking a whiff of the mixture. He recoils in a massive gag while put a hand to his mouth, trying not to spill the jug.

He looks at the Chemist incredulously, "How are you alive?"

The Chemist just taps the side of his nose and says, "I may very well not be."

The Operator just sighs exasperated while pouring the mixture into the tank, by now the excrement has being reduced to a black gurgling sludge that was eating away the stains on the inner walls of the tank.

"Shame," The Chemist says, looking at the jug with a longing expression, "I was saving that for a rainy day."

"Chemist, it's been winter for 9 years." The Operator replies before looking back in the tank, "Though I don't blame you for including it. The sludge is eating away all the stains and shit in the tank."

"Yep. The only unlicensed legal use of that shit is to dissolve grime, rust, and grease." The southern accented member commented before they pushed the tank to the refinery and hooked it up.

The sludge traveled down the pipes and into the filtering system with a blast of steam spewing from the vents, while the dials rise with the indicating pressure as the machine hums.

"Alright. We get whatever comes out of this into Connor's system," The Chemist explain with a hand on the Operator's shoulder, "The shit toxifies him to where he shuts down to detox, we contain him, and we're home free."

The anemic member just nodded as the machine finished.

A high tech syringe-like dart then appeared under the nozzle for the finishing tank that began dispensing a black fluid that emitted steam. The dart was sealed as the Chemist grabbed it cautiously.

"Behold the deadliest compound known to man." He says to himself, grabbing an elephant rifle and loading it with the syringe.

"Now, we just have to find Connor." The Chemist said, before an bloodcurdling roar pierced the air along with rapid gunshots and frantic shouting.

"I think he just found us." The Operator snarks before they run out the lab.

* * *

Several Modus soldiers frantically shoot whatever ammo they have while backing away from the abomination of nature in front.

Said abomination was Connor.

He was now 12 feet tall, his entire body, though still humanoid, covered in scales, spines, and bristling hair where thick plating doesn't protect vital areas except for a large external heart on the right side of his chest.

Connor's eyes were a burning red with his cheeks silted open showing red hooked fangs, the mouth filled with green harpoon tipped tongues and two extra jaws with red needle-like fangs.

"Move!" An approaching soldier yelled as he planted a mounted long barreled cannon a few hundred feet away from Connor.

The soldier screamed, "DIE YOU MUTANT BASTARD!"

The blast from the cannon rang through the room as the fist sized bullet blew a screeching Connor's right arm off his body while he was knocked off his feet, slamming into the floor with blood spraying and a loud THUMP.

All was silent when the rest of the soldiers got up, shaken but grateful that their helmet had built-in mufflers for gunshots. As the Operator, Chemist, and Commander came in with guns drawn, one of them dared to ask, "Did that do it?"

Exactly one minute after he said that, Connor's left arm dug it's fingers into the walls as he pulled himself up. The stump quickly grew into a black tumorous mass of tissue, soon forming an arm as the nervous system, bones, circulatory system, soft tissues and hard tissues formed in that order.

Suddenly, the plates became thicker while the hand grew. Then, five gigantic fingers with thick curved blades on the tips erupted from the hand, the blade were red and attached to insectoid-like fingers.

Connor opened and closed his new hand before roaring, ready to slice them to pieces.

"You had to say it." One soldiers seethed to the other on who shook with fear.

"Withdraw!" The Commander yelled as they fallback down the next hall for a better position, some not so lucky ones meet Connor's new claws. As they withdrew to the end of the hall, the Operator gave the Commander the elephant rifle with the bile.

The Chemist yelled over the gunshots, "Aim for the heart! Also, you only got one shot!"

The Commander was undeterred, he survived in the Darklands for 6 months with only a rusting machete.

"It's getting closer!" A soldier by him shouted as Connor appeared down the hallway as the armor piercing bullets simply got stuck in his plates. One soldier got behind him and shot rockets at the monster's back, only for the flesh and plates on the back to regrow tougher and thicker. Connor swung at the soldier, reducing him to bloody chunks.

"Take the shot, sir!" Another soldier yells at the Commander while the Operator and Chemist provided fire, both of whom were pretty calm despite the situation.

"Not yet!" He yells as he aimed the elephant rifle at Connor's exposed heart.

The hulking creature swiping at two other soldiers, one reduced to chunks while other slammed into the wall with gashes in his chest, breaking several bones as he slide down the wall.

"SIR, WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR!" One of the remaining soldiers yelled, in fear.

"A closer target! We have one shot!" The Commander snapped at the soldier as he continued to focus where he was aiming.

Connor got in a sprinting position with his clawed hand behind him posed for the kill. As he burst into a sprint with a furious roar, that's where the Commander had him.

"Here's your vaccination shot, you son of a bitch!" The Commander yelled as he pulled the trigger, the recoil dislocating his right arm.

The dart seared through the air, piercing the large exposed heart on Connor's chest, whom reacted with a screech of pain. Suddenly, he began twitching, cringing, and moaning, in seconds he pants, jerks, and shifts while stumbling on weakening legs until he keels over, denting the floor.

The Consortium and soldier pants as they see the monster lapse into unconsciousness. The Chemist raised his hand and the Operator hi-5'ed it, the Commander did the same with the latter.

"Get a containment crew here as fast as possible." The Commander ordered the last few soldiers, whom nodded and contacted them.

* * *

Connor was successfully contained in a heavily fortified containment cells while also restrained in at least 70 different restraints while also keep unconscious on 98 different kinds of sedatives and pain killers.

The infected were eliminated with their remains incinerated after autopsy.

7 hours later, many tests were conducted with Connor's cells for a variety of purposes. After which, the Leader meet with the Operator and Doctor in his office to discuses their findings with Connor's new biology.

"It seems the tests exceeded expectations." The Doctor explained as he shows the results from the tests, "They can restructure themselves to survive in any environment and any organism without rampant mutation like the ones here. We are expecting human trials within midnight."

"Very good." The Leader seemed very pleased, he turned to the Operator, "Operator, how did the foreign leaders react to our proposal?"

"Oh, they very much liked it," He replied with a pleased expression, "They're willing to pay 23 billion dollars for whatever we can make from Connor's cells."

The Leader blinked "23 billion all to together?"

The Operator shook his head, "23 billion each."

Both of them were stunned, that much? While they were suspicious, they just went with as who could refuse that much money?

"Well, Doctor. I suggested you continue tests to meet their quota." The Leader slightly presses the Doctor who nodded. "Very much. I will meet with you two tomorrow." He says as he exits the office.

After he Operator peeked out the door to make sure the Doctor left the floor and gave the Leader the okay, the blinds in his office closed as the lights turned on with the latter looking at the former with a serious expression.

"Aside from this, how is the plan proceeding?"

The Operator exhaled through his nose, "Everything is going as planned, this included. While no one is suspicious, we can't reveal it until we have everything where we need them."

"Good. Let's hope it does." The Leader says before loading files on the holographic table. "We have must work to do if it is to come."

It showed the 12 Spiral Gems, 3 of them checkmarked. It then showed a massive black pillar that towered over everything on the ground with 3 white rings around the top.

"But we must be cautious like you said," The Leader said with a sad smile, an ominous glint in his monocle. "As the adage goes; 'The path to Hell is paved with good intensions.'"

They both just stare at the hologram with the Operator having a sinister smirk.

* * *

The Doctor walked into his labs with a pleased expression, his subordinates standing at attention.

"Good news, we are ready to begin human trial for Organism Da-Kr." He says with his scientist all sharing an excited expression, "We just next test subjects for the trials, so any?"

Some of them had pondering expressions but Heinz Doofenshmirtz had a sadist expression at his injured brother.

"I think I have a test subject, sir." Heinz gestured to Roger, which the Doctor grinned under his mask.

"Yes, Heinz. He will do quite nicely. Prep him." He orders with the scientist wheeling Roger to the testing chambers past a room filled with failed experiments and clones of the Programmer.

When Roger woke up, he found himself strapped to a table with the Doctor and Heinz looking down at him, with the Doctor having a syringe ready. Roger then began shaking with fear.

"Relax, Roger. It only hurts for a second." He then jabs the syringe in Roger's arm, who screamed only to find the muffle on his mouth, "What comes next, more so."

His veins blackened while it spreads through his body with along with scars spreading, bones breaking, and blood boiling.

Roger could only scream.

* * *

**Name: The Operator**

**Aura: Black and Silver**

**Weapon: El Diablo**

**Description: His cane can transform in a high tech and heavy metal-esc Winchester 1887 that fires lasers and a laser blade powered by a small generator. While he doesn't need to reload, the generator can overheat from over use.**

**Theme: Rise of Saturn by Titanslayer.**

**()**

**Name: The Doctor**

**Weapon: Xyclos Needler**

**Description: A specially-crafted weapon created so that he could "test" new genetically-engineered serums in battlefield conditions. It fires a thin capillary tube imbued with The Doctor's latest creation. Even the smallest scratch can induce terrifying psychotic hallucinations, cause a living being to mutate uncontrollably, or even to cause the victim to spontaneously combust.**

**Theme: Larries Lament theme from Super Meat Boy.**

**()**

**Name: The Manager (formerly Billiam Milliam)**

**Aura: Gold**

**Semblance: Gold Construct**

**Description: While the same as his original Semblance Gold Manipulation, the Manager can now create gold constructs and turn his body into living gold, at the cost of him not being able to control gold outside of his body, though he seems to not mind this as he can use it to replace his lost hand.**

**Theme: Alice Twilight's theme from No More Heroes 2 Desperate Struggle.**

**()**

**Name: The Engineer (formerly Jack Spicer)**

**Aura: Red**

**Semblance: Overhaul**

**Description: The Engineer can disassemble and then reassemble anything he touches. This includes biological matter in which he can either heal or destroy body parts, though the former is described as extremely painful.**

**Theme: Many Nights from Naruto**

**()**

**Name: The Commander**

**Weapon: Masamune and Muramasa **

**Description: The Commander's twin katanas have been modified and reoutfitted with high frequency technology. The rapid vibration of the blades along with the electrical current flowing through the blades lets them cut through nearly anything.**

**Theme: Collective Consciousness from Metal Gear Rising Revengance. **


	3. Abstraction

**I suppose I should clarify a few things. **

**The title is pronounced as One-Zero-One, not One-Oh-One.**

**One is the format of the story; 101 is a semi anthology story. All episodes take place in the alternate timeline, but some episodes follow the main story while others focus on building the world of 101.**

**Secondly, I want to stress something; this is an alternate timeline not just one of the 'Bad Ends.' As for how the threats of Modus were dealt with, that'll be explained in a few chapters. Also, this alternate timeline was made by the actions of a certain someone whom you'll learn about later.**

**Thirdly, because of reasons I don't want to explain, I decided to change it so Sammael is in hiding not captured. But you'll certainly see more of him in chapter 10.**

**Lastly, this story is gonna be filled up the ass with Nightmare Fuel as-Well, I'm not gonna beat around the bush; Modus is basically a neo Nazi regime so expect a ton of body horror experiments, mutated freaks, bloodthirsty killers, mindscrewing imagery, and dark themes.**

**But it also has poignant moments, with many of the philosophies of Modus, the symbolism of the Consortium, the grey and gray morality and the commentary on society. I'm not saying the whole fic is drama, more like a Fantasy/Sci-Fi horror dramedy if that makes any sense.**

**I just want to say this story is gonna push the envelope, which is why I rated it M, so be prepared.**

**Also, in this chapter, I'm only gonna say is a lot of details in this chapter are symbolic, some admittedly more subtle than others and except the writing style to change. And holy shit, did this take a long time to write. Seven months! Seven months it took me to write this! And it's 4 days to my birthday. But I digress.**

**Without further ado, Let's boogey.**

* * *

_Opening File: The Warp_

_The Warp, also known by many names: Warpspace, the Immaterium, the Empyrean, the Ether, the Sea of Souls, and also as the Realm of Chaos, is an alternate dimension of pure soul energy that echoes and underlies the familiar four dimensions of the material universe._

_It was rediscovered by Modus in 2025 after an experimental FTL array malfunctioned, causing a rift of form. Probes sent into the rift were visibly aged upon return with dents, rust, barely functioning parts. The probes did collect samples of energy and, despite only begin sent in for a few hours, have recorded decades worth of footage._

_Modus has taken interest in the potential for Warp energy and the beings inhabiting the Immaterium, after Incident D-666-E99 however, research into Warp entities has been halted indefinitely until a more secure way of containment has been produced._

_The Warp is the source of all power behind Aura and Semblances, as well as the home dimension of the powerful entities known as the Chaos Gods and their myriad legions of daemonic servants. __They are in no correlation with the Lords of Chaos, i__n fact, the terms "Chaos" and the "Warp" are often used interchangeably by those aware of their existence within the thaumaturgic divisions of Modus. _

_The abstract and purely unbound energy that makes up the Warp is believed to be the direct result of the existence of sentience in the universe, in particular the intelligent species of the Milky Way Galaxy. Just as Yahwahtacsip connects the flow of those who use magic, the Warp connects the flow energy used for semblances._

_It is commonly accepted, by those who know of the Warp, that the souls that inhabit the physical form of an organism have the ability to 'record' events and experiences, in layman's terms, memories. Since the ocean of chaotic energy that comprises the Warp is unrefined and undiluted soul energy, each living being is connected to it. Some more than others, but connected none the less. As the soul records and stores information and experiences to make a personality, the same can be said for energy drawn from the Warp._

_The Warp physically manifests the thoughts and emotions of those connected to it, but due to so many conflicting and contradicting ideas are floating inside it, the Warp had become chaotic and unfocused. Considered to be a dark reflection of the material universe, raw emotion given physical form. To put it simply; whatever you think of, the Warp can create._

_Since the Warp is based on the power of emotions, one can use this ability to channel their own willpower and bend the world around us as the aforementioned Aura and Semblance. Just as we change the Warp with our own minds, so too does the Warp allow those talented enough to change reality._

_The Warp is also the afterlife as when the body dies, the soul is sent back to the Warp as the connection to the physical world is broken. As no one in their right mind would want to be in the chaotic parts, certain areas of the Warp are made for those that have passed, each varying due to religious beliefs. Reincarnation is possible as the Warp can 'recycle' energy that still has memories and experiences._

_The Chemist has theorized that if a special chemical treatment, made from a complex mixture of intoxicants and distilled fluids, is consumed, it could allow the consumer to __access certain parts of the Warp via dreams._

_Close file._

_._

_._

_._

_Opening File: Reality Benders_

_Reality Benders, or Type Greens as Modus' technical term, are people who have gained immense power through unexplained means. The abilities have a large number of ranges, but most lead to alterations of reality in a certain way, hence the moniker of 'Reality Benders.' __Tests from Modus have shown that these abilities vary from person to person as unique abilities will manifest in a way similar to semblances, so a connection to the Warp is highly plausible. __The main difference between a Reality Bender and an Aura user, is that the latter is limited to a finite supply of energy, the former isn't._

_ The first Reality Benders appeared in 2024, causing the Newark Incident, resulting in almost 1 million dead and 2 million injured. Since the Newark Incident, Modus has passed Order 27, a law where all Reality Benders are to be captured and/or killed on sight. If any Reality Benders attempt to escape from Modus custody, they are to be captured an subjected to experimentation. If they kill or attempt to kill any members of Modus, they are to be immediately terminated._

_Since then, Modus has cataloged common abilities of Reality Benders; __telekinesis (the physical manipulation of objects without applying measurable force), transmutation (the conversion of one type of matter into another type), and violation of the conservation of matter (destroying matter or bringing new matter into existence). _

_Individual__ Reality Benders are known to possess unique abilities of their own, which includes; Shapeshifting, physical modification, and regeneration. Creating, absorbing, and manipulating energy. Summoning or manifesting objects or creatures. And controlling other people._

_Each Reality Bender also has a limit to their powers hence the obligatory categorization. Lowest being Level 1 and highest being Level 10. The categorization is determined via the newly developed Hume Level Measurement and Categorization Algorithm._

_Despite their powers, they have limits; Reality Benders cannot predict the future and can be taken by surprise, they __have limited range and cannot affect what they cannot perceive, they __cannot impose their will on anything if they have no will to impose, and they __have human foibles and can be manipulated emotionally and/or rationally._

_More details were discovered on this document;_

**_99% of Type Greens undergo the following sequence of psychological changes as their powers progress._**

**_PHASE 1: Denial: The subject refuses to acknowledge their ability to warp reality. The Type Greens will attempt to rationalize away their abilities by various means. In some cases, the Type Greens will end here: their ability will be self-suppressed, and they will not proceed. However, most then proceed to:_**

**_PHASE 2: Experimentation: The subject acknowledges their abilities and begins to test the limits of their powers. In general, Type Greens tend to experiment in one of two patterns: slowly, methodically, and carefully, advancing a small amount at a time, or in a small number of sudden jumps. In any case, the subject will generally remain in this mode for some time, before proceeding to:_**

**_PHASE 3: Stability: The subject reaches the limit of their powers, and determines the boundaries of their abilities. The Type Green achieves control over their reality shifts, and can manipulate them as necessary. More importantly, they can choose not to utilize their abilities, if needed._**

**_Phase 3 is usually characterized by attempts to live a "normal" life. The subject will continue in normal routines, and aside from necessary precautions to prevent losing control, will utilize their abilities only in private, and only in a manner that will not harm others. These Type Greens are to be constantly monitored due to the risk of proceeding to Phase 4._**

**_PHASE 4: The Child-God: Sadly, the majority of Type Greens will eventually progress to Phase 4. During this phase, the Type Green becomes obsessed with the power it possesses and will attempt to utilize it for personal gain at the cost of others. This phase is marked by reduced empathy for other humans, inability to accept personal faults, and increased megalomania. Should any Type Green show signs of proceeding to this phase, they are to be contained and subjected to extreme hypnotherapy and administration Compound Y-909. If the Type Green's power exceeds a certain parameter, they are to be terminated on sight._**

**_Although warning signs are numerous, the key aspect of a Phase 4 is the use of their abilities to manipulate other humans. Teenage and young adult Reality Benders will typically use their abilities for sexual purposes…_**

**_-The Doctor, Head of Modus Experimental and Research Division. January 12th 2027. _**

_Close file_

* * *

A store appeared onscreen. The floors neatly glossed wood with old shelves and tables lined with dolls and toys of all kinds, a checkout counter with the register neatly cleaned and a sign on the counter reading, "Closed for the weekend." The focus then shifts to behind the counter into a room with a workbench and a cowboy toy in a red dental chair-like holder with many tools, brushes, and paints.

On the workbench with the parts and supplies, was a feeble old man, bald except for thin eyebrows and a curled, silver goatee. His ears were pointed and his eyes yellow, along with broad, hunched shoulders and a crooked back. He wore a white long sleeved shirt, brown pants with red suspenders, and leather dress shoes.

He started by putting a Q-Tip in some rubbing alcohol before using it to clean the eyes and ears of the toy.

"What it means to be human." The old man says as he readies an airbrush on the workbench, "The abstraction which outlines each soul that constitutes mankind's existence. The aggregate of sentiments that we carry for ourselves and for others. An aspect of our being that is lost on so many others whom focus on progress."

As he continued monologuing, he grabbed a small jar of paint and shook it slightly before adding it to his airbrush. He turns the toy so it faced backwards as he used the airbrush over a bald spot on the toy's head. He turned the toy to face him again as he switches the paint for the brush.

"Truly, compassion is anathema to progress." The old man brushes the doll's cheeks, restoring the faded red, "A speculative weakness those believe they could not afford to carry at crucial time. In recognizing this, many cast theirs aside to focus on crafting their own progress."

He turns off the airbrush while readying a needle and thread, steadily sewing the toy's ripped off arm.

"Their work to be hindered by personal attachments no more." The old man says as he sews the arm back on, "In that time, they believe it was their only choice. But now, in an age of the ruthless, the hateful, the prejudiced, they realize they need it once more."

He grabbed a thin paintbrush, dabbing it in brown paint then painting over the bottoms of the toy's boots after cleaning them with a random clothes.

"They mean to be human once more." The Dollmaker smiles as he sets the fixed toy aside.

* * *

It was a lazy day for the Consortium. With nothing to do, they went about their work in the tower. The Accountant berating Control Freak for reasons unknown, the Programmer overviewing XANA for faults or glitches, the Operator and Rigby looking over papers for recent productions and complaints while sitting at the cafeteria.

The Operator, who now wore a blue suit with a red dress shirt instead of his usual grey suit and black sweater, along with his beard and mustache shaved off, looked at a newspaper, ignoring the sheets of complaints set idlily at his desk.

Rigby, whom now wore a black business suit with a black shirt and red tie, along with black shoes and having also shaved, asked, "Well, what do you want me to do about this sir?"

"Have the police 'take care' of the complainers." He replied, not looking up from his newspaper.

Nodding nervously, Rigby remembered something, "Oh, by the way, Sir; your secretary said to tell you that if you don't give them their pay next week, then she and Ms. Kanker may have to seriously reconsider working for you."

The Operator replied aloofly, "Well then if you have the time, you can tell Bonnie I still have the photographs of her and Marie."

The Engineer walked into the cafeteria and walked to the Chemist who was wearing a brown business suit with the same black shirt and polo tie with the Modus emblem, along with a dark brown cowboy hat and black polished shoes.

"Looking nice, Chemist." Said the Engineer while he sat down at the table with the Chemist's lunch.

The southern member of the Consortium smiled, "Thanks." He got up from the table to get some hot sauce, while the Engineer picked up the pickle besides the Chemist's burger.

Figuring the Chemist wouldn't mind, he shrugged and took a bite.

The flavor exploded on his tongue, so much so that he jerked back. The Engineer whistled looking at the pickle, "Damn! I need to find where he gets these."

The Chemist walked back into the room with the hot sauce, then pauses, seeing the pickle in the Engineer's hand.

"Did you eat that pickle?"

The Engineer nods before eating the rest of the pickle, "Yeah, so?"

"Oh, boy." The Chemist gulped.

"Say, did it get cold in here all of the sudden?" The Engineer asks, as he felt chills crawl up his spine.

* * *

The Engineer then found himself in a wheelchair with the Chemist wheeling him somewhere along with a confused Operator who was following them with a large duffle bag over his left shoulder. Rigby was right behind them.

"Where are we going?" Droned the Engineer.

"I pickled that pickle." The Chemist responded with the other three looking incredulously.

"You pickled a pickle?" The Engineer replied while he felt as if he was swimming yet in air.

He nodded, "With mescaline."

The hall they entered seemed to lose color as he sees a monochrome Nyx and Heinz shaking their heads pitiably, Katz then appeared and smirked sadistically, "Have a nice trip."

White lines appeared before his eyes, shaping, fusing, and congealing in circuit-like patterns as the word **ABSTRACTION** is seen in ink-like blood on the walls as the Engineer whimpers in fear.

"Damn, it's kicking in faster than I thought." The Chemist commented, with the Operator acidulously replying, "Well, not everyone has the hyper tolerance to drugs that you have, Chemist."

The cowboy-like business man shrugged, "Touché."

"I feel like I'm turning inside out." The red haired man blanches as he sees a pink hallway with the walls and floors turning in impossible ways with pink radiant light

"That's probably the tequila and rum, and mescal." The Chemist turns to the Operator, "Did I already say mescaline?" The latter and Rigby look at each other then nodded.

"What else did I put in there?" He muttered to himself as he typed in a code on a keypad, "DMT, MDMA, THC, Ritalin, Salvia, Flakka, Scopolamine, Old Bay Seasoning..." The Chemist trailed off as the pink hallway slid away to reveal a red church-like hallway with overhead lights, at the end was an old, vintage elevator.

"Dill, peppercorn- No, not peppercorn," The Chemist continued thoughtfully muttering as he pushed the Engineer down the hallway, "Horse tranquilizer. What else? What else? Ah, deer hooves..."

While the Chemist talked, his voice seemed to deepen while the Engineer felt like his skin was boiling, the walls and railing seem to sway like unfelt water or wind with cracks of blur, ripples of madness, and a violet light from the heavens flooding his vision.

Suddenly, he was back in reality with the Chemist still muttering normally again, "It's mostly just LSD, mushrooms, a dab of vintage Quaaludes, and some other crap, I don't know."

Flabbergasted, the Engineer motioned to the Operator and whispers harshly, "How is he alive?!"

He shrugged, "It's his semblance; Internal Deathdealing. He can create and manipulate all kinds of chemicals in his system to make all kind of concoctions. As a side effect, his body becomes immune to whatever he makes."

Getting into the elevator, the three grabbed the Engineer out of his wheelchair and placed him on the floor. The Chemist then dialed in some keys before putting his thumb to a scanner.

"I'm gonna die." The redhead mumbled miserably as his innards felt as though they were dissolving, regrowing, and deforming all at once.

"Hope not." The Chemist mutters, as he pulls out a silver flask and taking a drink. The Operator just whistled uninterested, while the Engineer just dry heaved with his head spinning, and Rigby was at his side patting his back.

A loud warbling flooded his eardrums while he shakes his head, sweating gleaming in old, dead lights turning to the Operator, "Do you hear that?" He rasps. The former looks puzzled, "Hear what?"

The Engineer leans in, "My heart."

After a few minutes, the three exit the elevator after it reached the designated floor, the humans dragging the Engineer by the armpits down to their destination while Rigby trailed behind carrying the bag.

"Welcome to the Pharmacy and by extension Dream Corp LLC." The Chemist said to the Engineer.

As they got to the new room, on a rusting shelve was a peculiar collection of televisions showing an assortment of races, fights, competitions, and a spelling bee involving a ten year old named Kody Kwan.

The Chemist chuckles, "You like lotto?"

The Engineer felt his muscles contract and pull against his will as his voice breathes through his lips, "I love lotto."

"Well, we have it all here. But let's save that for later." He told him as the three set the Engineer by the desk.

Sitting at the desk was a tall, lanky old man. He has a dimly tanned ashy complexion with a wrinkled face and grey-blue spiky hair with a unibrow, wearing a white lab coat with a light blue green shirt underneath. He also wears brown pants, a dark brown belt with a yellow buckle, and black shoes.

"Am I hallucinating or is there an old man there?" The Engineer slurred as he tried to keep standing.

"No, that's Rick." The Chemist replied, before telling the old man, "Hey, Rick. Sorry to bother ya, but the Engineer downed one of my special pickles."

Rick looked up from his book with widened eyes, "Half or whole?"

"Whole."

"Goddamn! I'm surprised he's gotten this far." Rick said as he looked into his book, picked up a phone and dialed a number. As he did, The Engineer simply sat on the extremely soft counter.

Dr. Roberts and his employees rushed in and took the red haired Consortium member by the arms. They examined him for a moment then dragged him down the hallway.

They were talking to each other and his co workers but the Engineer couldn't hear them, as he was focused on the masked woman dressed in the most beautiful clothing with curves in all the right places, making it easy to ignore the tentacles.

He suddenly found himself hooked up to an IV on a dentist's chair with a net of sensors on his head, his coat was on a hanger, his sight was wavy as if underwater with a red tint, and he was in a testing room.

It was then that he saw the rest of the Consortium, Nyx, Rigby, Heinz, Katz, and the Dream Corp employees in a testing room with the Operator and Chemist by him, the latter holding a shot glass filled with a orange liquid.

"Can you increase the mixture's potency?" He heard the Chemist ask his silver haired college. The Operator nodded and took the shot glass. Suddenly, an illuminance of black and white swam around the glass, leaving as soon as it started.

He gave the glass back to him whom walked to the Engineer.

"Just drink this. It'll flush your system." The Chemist tells the Engineer while handing him the shot glass.

In the latter's eyes, the glass appeared as a lava pit with spiders, cicadas, and centipedes crawling out of the drink. He gulps hard, before chucking down the contents of the glass.

"UGH!" The Engineer gargles, in a nasally voice, "IT TASTES LIKE LIQUID HEAD CHEESE!"

"Let 'er rip, Doc!" Yells the Chemist to Dr. Roberts, whom nodded and worked a few buttons and switches.

A dark fluid flowed down the IV, the Engineer screamed as his eyes rolled back into his head, then falling unconscious.

* * *

The Engineer woke up in a grind, he pulled himself up with a groan of annoyance.

As he wakes, he sees.

(Fallout 1 OST: Desert Wind)

The world was a black barren land with a grey sky and a spot of white, dunes of metal dust and lakes of phosphate. The obsidian trees are jagged and malformed in shapes that would make even the bravest weary. The smell of blood and decay sulfates the fooled air, broken weapons wearingly laid rusted and abandoned.

A dubious profusion of wind pipe stridently through the Engineer's eardrums with the graining bells of dead churches and pitches of fire arching in unseen distance. In the lakes of phosphate, horrid tendrils form and unform with cracklings of searing meat and clinking of broken glass.

The Engineer, only clad in brown rags, walked on fearful and panicked footsteps, eyes and head darting in snapping motions with rapid, wet, fear induced blinks before the fear washes down as he sees a fine and shining scythe in a metal dust dune.

With his footsteps printing the metal sand, he walks to the scythe with a perplexed expression at the queer object among the rusted and broken weapons. Grabbing it and attempting the blow the metal dust off, the scythe instead disintegrated into a trail of rose petals that flutter like the mariposas of old.

The fluttering petals multiplied on mass, growing in number within microseconds till they appeared as a turbulent blizzard of red snow, clotting the Engineer's vision as he finds the location changed anew.

The same local only with the grey sky repainted red with a blizzard of rose blankets the metal dust dunes, the pools of phosphate now awash in black, the obsidian trees now resembling mockeries of reaching hands wrapped in wires of prudent barbs.

As he watches with awe-filled and dazed eyes, the gunshot sound of a whip cracking broke his trance as the Engineer gazes to the source of the crack.

Racing through the red and gunmetal landscape, was a parade float-like chariot pulled by humanoids bound in chains with another standing atop the chariot, cracking a whip and pulling the chains like the reigns of breed horses of old Rome.

The Engineer's walk then became a run while trying to gain the eye of the nearing chariot, screeching in a desperate wail, "WAIT! WAIT!"

Whomever was guiding the primitive vehicle seemed to notice, as they harshly yanked the rose soaked chains for the haulers to halt while collapsing in boneless exhaustion.

Upon nearing the chariot, the Engineer saw those that were hauling it were Daphne Blake and four of her sisters, clothed only in stained white rags with rusted steel collars attached to the rose soaked chains.

The Engineer could not hold back the gasp that ripped from his open throat.

The one atop the chariot was the Operator.

He was festooned in porcelain bandages with markings akin to eyes, brown soil ridden rags and hides of dead humans and wolves, and leather armor and belts cobbled in haphazard uniformity. Stains of blood were the paint for the eye-like markings along with thin tungsten wires tightly bound in the familiar appearance of the human circulatory system, and an onyx liquescent necklace with a singular emerald eye in a distilled mockery of the Modus Emblem.

His face was far more horrid, decorated with numerous asymmetric scarring in random lengths and sizes, monochromatic war paint in the classic yet ever so haunting vestige of the grim reaper, his eyes were various shades of red with scarred markings.

The Engineer then saw the Operator had companions. They were a sultrily clad Nyx with a racoon in her arms, she sat by an ivory sculpture assembled of blades and guns in the shape of a horrific throne with the familiar flag of Americas as a mere cloth. The final item was a derelict, dirt mottled astronauts' helmet by the ivory feet of the throne, the glass shattered and coaxed in blood.

The Operator uncouthly placed the chains on a long rust-ridden nail, before extending his hand to the Engineer whom grasped it reluctantly. Pulled up to the chariot, he was forced to his weak knees as the Operator pulled a rustic flask with a symbol akin to a haphazard polymerization of a swastika and a pentagram.

"Drink."

His voice was more familiar to vipera who's throat chokes on metal and glass, glazed with his accent of Slavic. The Engineer only shallowed a seed of uneasiness and shakingly drank from the queer, rustic flask.

The very moment after consuming the horrid ichor in the pensile flask, the Engineer saw his skin was decorated alchemical writings overlapping with skeletal artistry of ebony and ivory, his brown rags replaced with fine ivory clothing of an open front sweater and simple pair of long johns.

"I will call you 'Moonrise.'" The Operator spoke trimly and soft then looking to the dark horizon beyond, "Beautiful Moonrise."

The Operator raised his free bandaged and wire bound hand to the long rusted nail where the binding chains sat. Suddenly, the chains leapt into his hand which instantly clenched, then cracking the chitinous scaled whip in his right hand.

Daphne and her sisters obliged with little locution as they pulled the chariot on their weight strained spines as they treaded across the rose blizzarded dunes. The rose snow and gunmetal dust kicking upwards in the familiarity of smoke piping in the Engineer's ears, the wheels chattered in old dialect with the panting acoustics of the pulling sisters.

The Engineer, filled with exhaust, laid back on the ivory throne in discomfort. His eyes then laid to Nyx's sight, whom giggled sultrily. The Engineer simply turned his sight away while sipping from a glass of brew that appeared randomly in his left hand, hoping his cheeks had not flushed.

Suddenly, a crackling bristle peaked his hearing.

Adjusting his head, taped to a random adjured blade from the throne was a parchment of light shaded brown folded in a crimson wax stamped envelope. His face adorning a perplexed expression, he untaped the envelope and unfolded the old and dust ridden parchment.

_They are dying_

_I'm drowning_

_Please, help me_

_Father, please_

_I'll be a good boy..._

The Engineer turned the parchment over.

_Have you learned your lesson?_

_Yes I have._

_Will you disobey me?_

_No I won't._

A disturbed yet curious expression plagued his face as his eyes recorded the contents of the parchment.

Within a customary 30 minutes, they neared a cavern. It had the appearance of an empty open chest cavity with ambient and godless swaying calcium spikes, the path oceaned an unearthly Prussian blue liquescence, viscous and mephitic.

The Engineer gulped, "Why are we heading to that?"

"Because HE is through the path, Moonrise." The gangly Operator responds, with his arms extend worshipingly, "He Who Shapes All Flesh." He pauses with the nuances of dementia, "Or was it He Who Crafts All Flesh?" Then shrugging uncaring, "Nevermind, he'll prefer either."

With his nerves akin to viscousness, the Engineer arose from the throne to be stopped by the Operator's hand the very moment he neared the resplendent edges of the chariot.

"Embrace thy fear, Moonrise." He rasped, leaning to the Engineer's wary face, "He Who Crafts All Flesh is exuberant for visitors, but not in the norms which you are familiar."

The redhaired man gulped, "I'll keep that in mind."

"Also, take this." He added abruptly, as a luminescent ruby card with an emblem, a blank mask atop a cross with large cracks on the left side and tears flowing on the right side, appeared in his palm, which the Engineer took it with a bemused expression.

He slowly trekked to the liquescent entrance. The Prussian blue mucilage bleed from the pulsating wax-like stone in the complex shape of a skeleton, twitching, seizing, jerking, and shifting.

Unseen to the Engineer, was the Operator sitting in a mediational pose. His right hand beheld a katana overflowing with a viscous fluid darkness akin to tar or ink, his left hand beheld a saucer-like clay bowl gathering the fluid darkness.

His appearance was however drastically changed; Now covered in a black liquescent frayed suit in resemblance to an exoskeleton, a featureless mask adorned his face with tree branch horns and emerald tearstreak marks, all held by a grey fleshy inner layer. In the epicenter of his chest was an emerald variant of the emblem of Modus above the enlarged serpent-like eye.

A ghastly prayer in acoustics foreign from the planet issued from his hidden face, at the singular moment, Rigby danced a rhythm of twirls and jumps while tossing violet rose petals around the Operator, mutter the same unearthly acoustics. Nyx stood behind him now clad in ceremonial robes, muttering the acoustics in old Latin, arms extended with a flame in one palm and a cross in the other.

The float-like chariot was replaced by an alter of metal, bone, and will. It's shape akin to a gaping maw with elongated, warped, and deformed slabs of metal as 'teeth', the base was composed of half-liquified bodies smelted with steel, the 5 Blake sisters unconsciously bound by feminine limbs with a single womanly face placed by the Operator's feet.

The moment he touched the liquescence, he fell into blackness.

* * *

"You're not the least bit concerned about how that's how the Engineer views you?" Randy asked the Operator, whom just shrugged apathetically.

"That how a lot of people view me." He replies as he munches on some popcorn.

Everyone in the room, aside from the Consortium, seemed disturbed as 88 whispered to Dr. Roberts, "Maybe you should set an appointment for him."

* * *

The Engineer awoke with straggling breaths, finding himself bound to a surgical table absent of the ebony and ivory painting. The table, polished and unstained, sat in a queer mephitic room with directionless chittering, moaning, and weeping.

"Oh, you're already awake. I messed up. Maybe next time..." A familiar voice hooked the Engineer's attention.

(Fallout OST- Vats of Goo)

Standing starboard to him was the Doctor.

He was nothing short of horrific, clad in a labcoat of leathery flayed human flesh, a noose-like belt with human heads some skinless or fleshless, ragged pouches filled with bloodied hooks, surgical tools, and translucent illuminate fluid filled culture vials. Lanyards of sapien teeth and oxidized knifes coiled the ebony, elbow length, rubber gloves around his arms, the right arm clenching a large Uzi-like syringe with a sapphire bonesaw in his left.

Sored knee length rubber boots stitched crudely to the calves and thighs, covering the remainder of the lower body was a pair of dark trunks, slick with blood and fluid, matted with bone dust and soil. A live python rested on his neck, coiled tiredly but with the familiarity of an affectionate mother at bedside with her newborn child.

By his side was a German Shepard, fur fringed and matted with dirt and scars, ruby eyes stone-like and calculating, the lips pulled in a snarl only to relax and wag it's tail affectionately.

The horrific looking scientist utilized the sapphire bone saw to sever the restraints of the table, freeing the Engineer whom scurried off the gurney and stood up with trepidation and cautiousness. The Doctor motioned for his crimson haired visitor to follow, with said visitor reluctantly following down a precarious passageway where the Doctor wandered.

The hallways stretched in length unseen, sapphire statues of a woman with short hair decorated the limestone walls accompanied by murals of red and black, giving a minimalist story.

A family of four, a father, a mother, a brother, and a sister.

The brother falling, a man draped in darkness watching.

The family mourning, a bodiless coffin in the brother's grave.

The brother still alive, screaming for help that never came.

A group bearing a red serpentine emblem finding the brother, carrying him away.

The brother in surgery, his body torn apart and reassembled.

The brother then wears a mask, looking like the Doctor.

Some time of walking later, the pair arrived to a ardent metal table clothed in a massive stigma ridden cloth. What was concerning was what was beneath the cloth; It appeared neither mammalian nor reptilian, neither cephalopodan nor insectoid. The faint clawing of coarse fur brushed against the covering as did the crackling of joints, and deforms of cloth signaling breath.

As the cloth hiding the thing slowly peeled away, the Engineer nearly screamed.

It was not quite dead, but twitched silently and spasmodically while its chest heaved in monstrous unison with the mad piping of the expectant whippoorwills in the unseen outside. Bits of shoe-leather and fragments of apparel were scattered about the room, and just inside the window an empty canvas sack lay where it had evidently been thrown. It was partly human, beyond a doubt, with very man-like hands and head, and the goatish, chinless face had the stamp of the inbreeds of old America upon it. But the torso and lower parts of the body were teratologically fabulous, so that only generous clothing could ever have enabled it to walk on earth unchallenged or uneradicated.

Above the waist it was semi-anthropomorphic; though its chest, where the dog's rending paws still rested watchfully, had the leathery, reticulated hide of a crocodile or alligator. The back was piebald with yellow and black, and dimly suggested the squamous covering of certain snakes. Below the waist, though, it was the worst; for here all human resemblance left off and sheer phantasy began. The skin was thickly covered with coarse black fur, and from the abdomen a score of long greenish-grey tentacles with red sucking mouths protruded limply. Their arrangement was odd, and seemed to follow the symmetries of some cosmic geometry unknown to earth or the solar system.

On each of the hips, deep set in a kind of pinkish, ciliated orbit, was what seemed to be a rudimentary eye; whilst in lieu of a tail there depended a kind of trunk or feeler with purple annular markings, and with many evidences of being an undeveloped mouth or throat. The limbs, save for their black fur, roughly resembled the hind legs of prehistoric earth's giant saurians; and terminated in ridgy-veined pads that were neither hooves nor claws.

When the thing breathed, its tail and tentacles rhythmically changed colour, as if from some circulatory cause normal to the non-human side of its ancestry. In the tentacles this was observable as a deepening of the greenish tinge, whilst in the tail it was manifest as a yellowish appearance which alternated with a sickly greyish-white in the spaces between the purple rings. Of genuine blood there was none; only the foetid greenish-yellow ichor which trickled along the painted floor beyond the radius of the stickiness, and left a curious discolouration behind it.

"W-What...What is that?" The Engineer whispers in breathless calm horror.

The Doctor simply lays a hand on the thing's chinless goatish head, almost in assurance, "An experiment of mine. It's a fusion of human, goat, cuttlefish, and crocodile."

"...WHY!?"

The Doctor only stared, "Why not?"

The horrific thing was on the gurney then a luminescent pink ichor bled from every orifice, coiling around the pair while flowing to the wall where it trailed upwards pooling into the vestige of a human sized pond, flashing, broiling, and steaming. Out of nowhere, the pond sunk, soon pushing into a pathway decorated with patches of gleaming lilac.

The Engineer turns his gaze to the Doctor whom simply motioned to the pool-like entrance, after presenting a luminescent sapphire card with a different emblem, a simpler form of the Staff of Hermes, zigzags in place of serpents, a cross in vestige of a spear in place of the rod.

He gulped, before going through the pathway.

* * *

"Seriously, what is wrong with you?" Nyx asked the Doctor.

He just shrugged, "There's everything wrong with me."

"Considering what he's like, I doubt that's a metaphor." Heinz whispers to Katz, who nods.

* * *

As he exited the semi liquescent pathway, the Engineer found himself clothed in his usual outfit in an odd local.

(Fallout OST- Underground Troubles)

A complex maw-like landscape of a grayish-blue metallic substance, fang like pillars of fluctuating sizes lattered the uneven and misproportioned area in the sunless sky, blue lines of circuitry followed in road-like slabs of vein familiar patterns.

On the circuited path was a queer pair of statues, slatted on a slab of Prussian blue with a guilted plague.

One was of the Programmer himself, his attire worn and ragged, hair unkept, the right arm extended and the hand clenching a pistol-like device. The attention grabbing features were the absence of the left arm at the shoulders and the left eye torn asunder with the socket empty.

The other was of a blank figure with purple vein-like markings and short hair kneeing, it's arm raised and fingers splayed. The follicles were wild and in motions of flowing, but the attention grabbing feature was the gaping hole in it's chest.

After passing the paired statues, many distant and massive parts of the landscape dispersed which then clustered together in a large volume becoming bluish fluid. As liquid nanometal moves and spreads, it slithers and congeals to random and viscous shapes like a godless fungus or ooze, gathering at the epicenter of the ferrous lathered heath and fusing into a structure in the familiarity of a citadel. A shrill-like crackling, bending, stressing, warping, creasing. The sounds play havoc and child like sadism on his eardrums as he falls to his wearying knees and, without a dust speck of composure, yells in an unrefined and untaught voice to stop.

The sound ceasing only as a monotonous creaking groan issued from the now solidifying citadel, a crackling of crimson electricity, the spasmodic movement akin the flares of listless twitching.

A new path forms as the segmented and plate-like formations gave way to the newly made citadel. The Engineer's footsteps rang, beating against the ferric floors through the forced made halls. At the end sat a door of interlocking and overlapping shrapnel plates, a red plate-like screen sat by the frame flashing in silence. He nervously put his hand on the plate, which gleamed at his touch.

A loud screeching lashed in the air, the plates rampantly yet uniformly separated, presenting a room of massive vats filled with broiling emerald fluid.

Sitting in the vats were horrifying clones of the Programmer; height, width, and length unsynchronized between each clone, some had too minimal eyes or too numerous, one had a mouth stertorously gaping while another's cranium was engorged like a pulsing tumorous growth. Each twitched randomly with unheard grinding and snapping of bone, though none woke from such pained slumber to glare at the travelling dreamer.

The Engineer wordlessly gawked at the misformed and erratic clones before his unconscious walking interred him into an unlighted room with numerous holographic screens and a shadowed figure sitting on a short cylindrical platform in the epicenter of the room.

It was the Programmer. His greying brown hair neck length, his beard and moustache faded with his cybernetic eye illuminant in the dark room, his left arm was replaced with a prosthetic one, grey artificial muscles over an iron skeleton and held together by a neuro-conductive fluid system. He wore a black white beater, brown trousers with a leather belt and black dress shoes, all free of stains and creases.

His gaze meets the Engineer's, who walked up to him awkwardly while silently asking to sit. The Programmer had a wistful expression before making space for his visitor.

The crimson haired man sat by the dream made version of his coworker, staring with him at the holographic screens. The Programmer wordlessly dragged and swiped the holograms as each of them showed a different activity he was doing.

"I asked a wise man to make a statement to Empire City once." The Programmer starts, getting the Engineer's attention, "To give us an outsider's perspective on what it means to lose a loved one, and how he feels. Maybe, in some way, it's how we should all feel. Maybe we're forgotten what the right, human response to these tragedies are."

The Engineer looked curious and responded, "What did he say?"

"'You can only take it one day at a time,' He said. 'Just keep going. That's all anyone can do.'"

He blinked at the Programmer's words, yet he felt as though the same quote applied to events he was familiar with.

The forlorn yet stainless man gave the Engineer a luminescent pearl card with new emblem, a jagged trident with circuit board markings, void of words.

An entrance then silently opened through the westward wall revealing a drop pod-like interior. The Engineer walked to the opened interior, but stopped and turned to the Programmer still looking melancholic and forlorn. The red haired man's expression turned almost sympathetic as he entered the pod.

* * *

Nyx walked next to the Programmer as he went to get some drinks.

"Hey, do you want to talk about what we saw?" She asked gently.

The Programmer had a sad expression, "I guess." He mumbled as he sat down with Nyx.

Nyx sat next to him, "So, what's wrong?"

He just sighed, "I don't know. I've just switched between bodies so many times that it fells like I've lived multiple lifetimes. After a while, it just seems like everything just, for lack of a better term, repeats."

She nods in understanding, "I know how you feel." Nyx says, gaining the Programmer's perplexed expression, "I died before I became a Lady of Chaos; I had a husband, a child, and a life. After I came back, I lost all memory of them. I died again to people I can't remember, and now it's as if my past self never existed."

Nyx then took out a locket with her emblem on it, her gaze fixed on it with tears in her eyes.

"Each time I die, I come back as someone new." She mews, opening up the locket, "And every time, I lose every memory my past life. I lose everything and I start anew. Even though Pericles gives my memories back, I still feel as though the past me never existed. Last time, it was like I forgot everything but I knew I was still me."

She almost broke into sobs, "It just makes everytime I look in the mirror a shot to the stomach."

While Nyx sobbed silently as she clutched the locket, The Programmer looked shocked. Constantly reviving, knowing you're still you even if though you don't remember who you were. That was just cruel.

Even though he knew her essence had been scrambled by her last defeat at the hands of the Lords of Order and the Lee's before they found her, he didn't know it was to this extent.

He just sighed and said to her, "Look, I really don't know what to say but like the dream version of me said; You can only take it one day at a time. Just keep going. That's all anyone can do."

Nyx blinked, before she smiled and wiped her tears from her face. Her thanks did not need words.

After he got the drinks, the two soon got back to the observation room only to find the more sadistic people were laughing hysterically while the more reserved members simply chuckled.

"What's so funny?" The Programmer asked after he and Nyx looked at each other in confusion.

Katz grins, "The fool is screaming his head off as he's falling."

Nyx was gonna say that was cruel but when she heard the Engineer's screeches of terror, she could barely keep it together. Neither could the Programmer.

The Commander and Operator rolled their eyes while the Leader came behind the two and patted their shoulders, "Lighten up, you two. It's all in the name of science."

The Commander replied, "With all due respect, I don't think this is an appropriate application of the scientific method."

* * *

The Engineer unprofessionally fell down as the pod abruptly crashed into a pile. Only to raise his head to a new sight other then the agony-inducing fall.

(Fallout OST- City of the Dead)

The landscape was a blasted heath, innumerable mountain-like piles of machinery with dead flesh and blood of cephalopods along with the ebony and emerald metal as mortar under a crimson sky. The piles of machinery akin to mountains spanned sight unknowable with the ground of which they sat the same coloration as the sky.

A moment in feeling a kin to a year later, the Engineer's sight laid to a massive heap sluggishly moving between the piles. Slowly traversing down the pile in which he resided, he found the ground was free of debris and dust, in the appearance of red painted glass.

He traversed between the junk-filled piles with his footsteps echoed with a loud clanking, only to cease his wandering as a sound in the gentle winds pricked through his ears.

A hauling grind issued from an unseen point with a series of disjointed yet strong stomps as the previous heap is seen moving precariously through the city of ruin and dismantled parts.

The Engineer began running sturdily through the graveyard of machines, turning, stopping, and dashing to the maker of the horrid sounds. After a period of running for an unknown measure of time, he found the emanator of the sounds. A lone figure bound by chains to a massive platform with wheels of rusted iron grinding against the crimson glass. Sitting on the platform, above various human and inhuman bodies, were various cars with different coloration and sigils; a green canine, a yellow feline, a purple scorpion, and a red rhinoceros. Other cars were ivory, yellow, azure, crimson, brown, and black; some had a style remenisent of the Tuner racers of japan while others bore closely to the aesthetics of Heavy Metal.

Laying, almost hidden, under the bodies and cars was a massive mechanical construct. It was severely in disrepair and fetid with oil, grime, and dirt, tears and gouges of varying size, and a odorous decay of color and luster. The only indicator of identity was the left arm laying adjacent from the head and to the upper left corner of the platform; a dark blue paintjob with a flaming eightball.

The figure then turned to face the Engineer whom gasped.

It was the Commander. He wore a leathery trenchcoat-like uniform void of sleeves with loose belt-like leather straps wrapped around the flaps, showing lean yet muscular biceps, elbow length fingerless leather gloves wrapped in studded black leather straps covered his hands and arms, and tall black leather boots wrapped in the same studded leather straps. The blank chrome mask was still hooked into his face but the helmet was absent, showing shoulder-length unkept ebony hair waving listlessly through the gentle wind.

He only stared at the traveler for a moment before resuming the grinding trek.

Before he could ask the Commander to halt, a bellowing wail flooded the air. Both turned to the port side, seeing the assailants atop the fetid scrap made skyscrapers.

They were horrifying. Monstrous hulks of cephalopod and machinery, ink slathered flesh godlessly fused with grime soaked metal, octopod heads with eight lusterless red eyes, fang nested mouths draped in lashing tentacles slick with venom, muscular limbs adorned in saber-like claws.

One bellowed as it leaped from it's pile, crashing onto the sleek ground. It dashed on all fours to the two, screeching in hatred, it's mouth wide and fangs bared.

The Commander responded by shrugging off the chains and rushing forwards, feet stamping against the crimson ground. His red damascened blades drawn from his belt then leaping as one drew near, he spun vertically as he fell.

The beast's head burst open with a clean slash, dark blue ichor splashed as it fell dead with others closing in.

Another's colossal fist attempted to crush him but he dodged and slashed it's arm off, he then leap on it's shoulders and decapitated it. The Commander then jumped off it's body and plunged his blades into another beast's head. Falling to the ground, he roared as he lifted the massive corpse with only the handles of his blades before throwing it into one of the piles.

The Commander then rotated his gaze to the shocked Engineer, "Help me with these."

He nodded unsurely before walking to one of the corpses. The integrated metal drenched in ichor and mucilage contrasted with the smooth, oily, whale-like surfaces, the head split open reveal four clustered trumpet-like organs in suggestiveness where a brain should have been, nested mouths wreathed in fangs, ugly prehensile paws, malleable horn-like tongues coiled around a needle-like beak, and barbed tendrils that would have lashed needlessly and disquietingly.

The two grabbed whatever dry and grippable part of the corpse that offered the best of traction as they heave it into the nearest pile. They do the same for the secondary and tertiary bodies, metal hooking metal while the ichor and brain matter pump uncouthly from it's wounds while it cadavericly spasms for the most briefest of moments before ceasing, now merely another body for the piles.

"So, what now?" The Engineer asked the Commander.

He simply marched to his platform while slinging the attached chains over his shoulders. "Going. I have to keep going. I have to find them." He droned as he prepared to resume his trek through the crimson scape.

Before he did, a luminescent obsidian card with a new emblem, a serpent's head forward facing with a cross in the epicenter of the gaping mouth and a ring of spikes surrounding the head, this one imprinted in white, appeared between two fingers in his extended right hand.

As the Engineer takes the card, the world faded into dark.

* * *

"Aw, the memories." The Commander sighed, smiling pleasantly under his mask.

Randy said mostly to himself, "More like lost moments."

"Do you want to lose your other hand, Randy?" The masked man responded without even looking at him.

The member of Dr. Roberts' team winced while gripping his artificial hand, as did Dr. Roberts and his team. They remembered _that_ incident very well.

"N-no?"

"That's what I thought." The Commander concurs.

* * *

(Fallout OST- A Trader's Life)

After a blink, he found himself in a lightless gelid pinewood forest, coiling pillars of ivory smoke, the grass was a sea of milk-like haze that neither produced condensation nor deformations when touched or stirred, and a foul stench akin to decaying eggs sulfated the air with random bursts of pleasant floral scents mixed properly as if prepared in his arrival.

His footsteps were queerly synchronized with a metallic clinking in place of stones crunching, in the spaces where his eyes could record beyond the battalion of trees was a plain of blue-green blades of grass and another forest beyond that. And yet amid that tense, godless calm the high bare boughs of all the trees in the forest and glass on the plains were moving liquescently. They were twitching morbidly and spasmodically, clawing in convulsive and epileptic madness.

Other sights tell of foul odors near the hill-crowning circles of stone pillars, and of rushing airy presences to be heard faintly at certain hours from stated points at the bottom of the great ravines; while still other sights try to explain a bleak, blasted hillside where no tree, shrub, or grass-blade will grow. Then too, the traveler is mortally afraid of the numerous whippoorwills which grow vocal on this cold and fear filled night. It is vowed that the birds are psychopomps lying in wait for the souls of the dying, and that they time their eerie cries in unison with the sufferer's struggling breath. If they can catch the fleeing soul when it leaves the body, they instantly flutter away chittering in daemoniac laughter; but if they fail, they subside gradually into a disappointed silence.

The Engineer shivered before he stirs his gaze back to the haze hidden road.

After a thoughtless trek down the ascending iron road, he found himself near an abandoned rural farmhouse. It's clamped boards bent and pulled nonuniformly with the roof tumorously misshapen while the fence was precariously normal albeit strung with barbed wires and slabs of raw flesh as uncouth bait for...something. Beyond the fence was a swamp, water roiling yet gelid, plants an unholy sea of metal blades and reeds of smelted glass.

A sight then cause the Engineer's eye; behind the misformed house, sitting preconsciously, were 15 gravestones, all standing in contrasting uniformity to the warped and unearthly causality of the landscape. Each grave was made of cleaned and pristine porcelain, seemingly sired and cared for diligently and avidly judging by the obscured slivers of moisture and ivory foam. Oddly and curiously, each engraving on the tombstones was furiously expunged seemingly with crafting tools, even the dates were expunged. The only readable parts were familial titles, such as 'Mother', 'Father', 'Brother', 'Sister', and so forth. Lastly, the only indicator to any semblance of identity was a faded 'J.'

A perplexed and confounded expression crossed the Engineer's face. The area seemed as if it was a trap or bait for some beast or species of creatures, not Grimm as there is meat as bait, but what kind?

That answer came when a creaking quail piped softly around his ears. His head turned sluggishly to the loudest part of the quail's origin.

It was a massive elk-like creature with its body overgrown with floral matter, trunk-ish hind and fore legs with clawed prehensile hooves, a thick coat of ivory coarse fur synchronized with the phosphorus moss over the monstrous and stigmata ridden frame, lance-like spikes protruding the crackling base along its spine, and a queer set of human-like hands by its hips. Its head was ever more horrific, resembling a headless human torso with arms bend and torn to an abstract and gnarled pair of antlers, a pair of normal legs further mutilated to convey a semblance of arms, lastly, in the area in between the pelvis a vaguely human head with pale yellow luminescent eyes.

The Engineer, having gained experience with his treks though these horrid worlds of dream, did the action any logical, reasonable, and intelligent person would do; run away.

His shoes stamped against the ground as he was chased by the thing that could barely be called an 'elk', the sounds of his breath rippling through the air, the 'elk' roared a bellowing stampede as they neared the house.

Suddenly, as the Engineer passed the entrance of the fence with the elk closing in, the wires and meat sprung from the wood and wrapped around the monster. It roared in surprise before the ground around it blazed with explosions.

Before he could gape in surprise, someone approached behind him.

It was the Chemist. He wore beige trousers with beige boots, a black shirt veiled over a light green hunting jacket, fingerless black gloves on his hand whom were holding an AR-15. His goatee was now a full beard while his short black hair was now unkept and neck length. His hat faded with telltale signs of wear and tear, a light green crossbody bag decorated with two skulls of bull faunus, and a pistol holstered at his right side.

"Huh, you're here." The Chemist offered a gloved hand, "Come with me if you wanna get outta here."

The Engineer took his hand quite a few moments when his tremulous heart settled to a reasonable rate.

The two trudged to a large wheeled trailer; the outer layers were lathered with ferrous spiked plates, mounted slug throwers and grenade launchers, finally, a massive pike wielded precariously on the grill of the vehicles. A knobless door shielded with sheaths of metal, a queer keyhole and a lack of windows suggest the most valid of reasons.

The Chemist made way to the door and unearthed a key in appearance with a circuit-board from one of the many pockets of his jacket and inserted it into the lock. The door then shimmered and rippled in cold wind a kin to iron dust, it receded into the inner frame.

He gently lead the Engineer into the trailer whom gaped at the interior.

The interior was void of grime and soil, ivory leather couches with pillows of hide derived carpentry, tables with slabs of marbles, wood cabinets veiling a cacophony of self-made liquid intoxicants and market-made liquor, the former which the Chemist grabbed uncouthly in perchance synchronize with the undoing of the door's dematerialization.

He unscrews the bottle filled with ebony and a sulfuric fragrance and chugged a pint down, quite a number of droplets spilt messily on the counter.

"Want some?" He offers.

The Engineer did not answer as his gaze was currently on the droplets as they reduced a saucer to a dark sludge.

He then looked to the Chemist and declined through an awkward tone of linguistics, "No thanks; I'd rather not be blind and pissing purple for the next few weeks."

The Chemist only shrugged and took another drink. Both simply sat in silence for what felt like hours before the Chemist spoke, "You know I was the one that convinced the Leader not to abolish the Amendments and Bill of Rights."

"Really?" The Engineer blinked.

"Yep. While I made it seem like they were affective enough not to abolish, the truth is..." He trailed off before sighing, "I didn't want what was left of America to die. I was a patriot first, leader second."

The red haired traveler simply seemed bemused, "I didn't know you loved America so much."

"Of course I do. America was a land of of the free, had advanced technological achievements... and terrible civil strife." He says, looking melancholic at the fate of the country he loved, "As in any age, most ordinary people wanted only one thing - a happy, peaceful life. What they got almost was the apocalypse, curtesy of Sammael."

The Engineer raised an eyebrow, "Do you regret joining Modus?"

The Chemist shakes his head, "Not at all. Just wish we could have done something before everything went to hell."

He then pulled a luminescent emerald card with a new emblem, a black hornless skull of a massive bull wreathed in flames, from his right pocket and bequiffed it to the Engineer.

* * *

"Is that true?" Nyx asked, the Leader and Chemist looked at each other.

The latter shrugged, "It's true."

"And the faunus skulls?" Katz inserted, questionably.

"Katz, the only reason I tolerate you is because you're useful," The Chemist replies, swirling his drink, "If you stop being useful... Well, you'd be lucky to end up as a rug."

The red cat Mobian gulped, "Duly noted."

* * *

He found himself outside a prosperous factory-like cavern, decorated avidly with teal and bronze, the tactile sounds of vehement clockwork rung from the hallow-inducing entrance, layered with predication and caution inducing lights shining from a grinding contraption of times long forgotten.

Entering the teal and bronze caverns, the Engineer walked with trepidation under a colossus of clockwork, noting the material of the cavern appeared as silicon rather than earth.

After an indeterminate amount of treading, he encountered a thin curtain of bronze wires with a black shimming smoke. The shimming smoke was gelid and odorless, the wires incessantly glided in a liquescing pattern, and they parted as if expecting his presence. The Engineer swallowed a lump in his throat and resumed traversing the cavern.

(Fallout OST- Second Chance)

Above him was what could only be described as a titan of clockwork and software; it was void of a lower half, the sternum and chest was smelted with an queer benign alloy of bright silver, beneath were colossal clear tuberous 'intestines' issuing a viscous oil while resembling cable lines and held bronze hooks hidden in the sternum, the arms were anagrammatically composed of Damascus steel with clawed prehensile paws and wrist mounted turbines, lazily rotating and coiling. The head was the most horrific, a skull indeed yet lacking even a vague sense of a face; Blazing amber orbs sitting above a maw void of lip or cheek, lusterless fangs akin to stainless machetes welded to unmoving steel jaws.

While each gear, pulley, and joint moves in synchronization with the wires, circuits, and servos, the machines below produce such wonderous things on nearby assembly lines, limits being what one can only imagine.

The path he found himself walking was parallel to another way; it was decorated with countless, pink statues of a pretty young woman with waist-length hair and a 12 year old girl with short hair, the former clothed in a sleeveless dress and the latter in a simple shirt and pants. As the Engineer treaded through the statue ridden path, a queer emblem on the cavern's ceiling caught his eye.

It was carved in red, it's shape akin to a polymerized eye and pocketwatch with one extension on one axis with three extensions on the other.

Reaching the endline of the path, the Engineer saw a stairway leading to a circuit board entrance in the shape of a vault door with the same emblem. Its parts separated the moment he entered proximity, showing a laboratory.

It was medium sized with octuple computer screens displaying a tide of neverendingly rapid data, beneath where slacks of papers lathered with formulas and notes of sciences of which he was both familiar and unfamiliar. Besides the stacks of research were chemistry sets void of any actual compounds and materials, and upon another desk were a menagerie of uncommon electronic devices interconnected in erratic and ununiform patterns.

The Engineer frowned in confusion. While he was not an outsider to the complicated nature of programming and A.I development, the constituent parts of the cohesive whole of this network made no sense!

It was during these mental ravings, the walls opposite of him parted, revealing an aesthetically advanced elevator that seemed to silently call for the crimson-haired man. He cautiously advanced towards and in following into the contraption, eyes locking onto a button glowing on the panel nearest to him. Raising an eyebrow, he pushed the button.

The elevator ascended in calming synchronization with a soft purring of the machinations veiled by the ferrous walls. An unmeasured time later, the doors parted to reveal an intricate, heavy-looking metal door; the separable teal frames held by a gold seal resembling a queer fusion of a wristwatch and an hourglass. They too parted, revealing the room beyond.

It contained a 3D holographic projection machine resembling a labyrinth of teal pipes and steel coated cables, along with a sapphire and topaz arm interlaced with odd servos and cables attached to the ceiling with a triad of computer screens interfaced to the machinery. Massive teal circuit-like tiles coated the walls, an old yellow seat attached to the lower parts of the projection machine, and a holographed map not resembling any structure on or known to this species or planet maybe not even to this universe.

Sitting at the computer was an old man. He was clad in a lab coat over a red sweater, black pants, and polished leather shoes. His hair was iridescently soft and grey, a heavy beard sat on his face with a pair of circular glasses sitting on the bridge of his nose concealing his azure blue eyes.

His gaze leered to the Engineer, whom merely watches in perplexed uneasiness, then signaling in invite with his left hand. The Engineer slowly steps out of the lift as he nears the elder sitting at the interface.

"Such work I gave them." The old man breaks the silence, "I hoped... I believed that such a program as this could help, but Sebben, Lewis, and the other fanatics of Tamiko's Folly nearly destroyed all my life's work. It was only after Modus was formed that I was allowed to continued my work."

He gazed listlessly while typing a random command into the interface. The hologram abruptly shifted to display the old man along side a women with a little girl entangled in her arms.

A realization then hit him with the subtlety of a wrecking ball swinging at him.

"Are they?" The Engineer trails, his gaze locked at the old man's seldom expression as he nodded. As if timed, a luminescent aquamarine card with a different emblem, a pocketwatch with no hands and a cross-like latch release, appeared in his palm.

When the Engineer bequiffed it, another entrance formed from the walls besieged in gold. He gazes back to the old man, whom motioned him onwards, "Go. I'll be okay."

He nods unsurely with sympathy woven into his expression, and went through the golden unquenched entrance.

* * *

As the non Consortium members excluding Nyx and Katz were arguing about who that was, the Accountant reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a decorated silver pocketwatch.

Pressing the latch release, it opened to reveal a photograph clipped onto the inner case; it was the old man in the dreams along with the woman and child, smiling alongside Sebben and Lewis.

A ghost of a smile appeared on the Accountant's face before closing and pocketing the watch.

* * *

A searing light. He shields his burning retinas as he traverses the uncouth feeling path, his steps rigorously deforming the viscous soil, the glistening light sluggishly fades, and his eyes creak open.

A loud gasp erupts from his lungs.

(Fallout OST- City of Lost Angels)

It was nothing less than beautiful; a dream of city walls, fortress-crowned cliffs, gold spires, narrow, winding, perpendicular streets, magnificent vistas, & the mellow, leisurely civilization of an elder world. Every building, street, sculpture, painting, piece of furniture, and vehicle was forged from the purest and most magnificent gold ever laid upon mortal eyes.

After a many moment of regaining his lost breath, the Engineer mutters to himself, "Well, I think I know who's here."

He started trekking through the golden city under the night sky and lighted by the silver moon. During his curious trek, he noticed atop the buildings were golden soldiers standing and positioned in synchronized stillness, unmoving and automaton-like, unhasting or muscled lapping, and calculated and conceded. A slight then his trek halted as his gaze locked to a sky-rending tower emblemed in a familiar emblem; an ivory shade of red with a burgundy horizontally reflected hollowed triangle.

The Engineer's eyes widen in recognition, "Rodigan."

The exact moment that word left his lips, the emblem spontaneously erupted in flames. Spiraling, dragon-like and flaring in storms of gold and orange. Just as spontaneous, the golden city rippled in liquesce; details fading, objects liquifying and slinging into the greater body, building slickly morphing into waves, the tower boils away in contorting heaps and chunks. It tears away, a tidal wave of molten gold elongating to heights immeasurable as the facsimile of Rodigan washed away into the most deeper parts of the greater waves.

While the Engineer would have been stricken by fear at the waves, instead of setting his ablaze, the liquid gold quite low in temperature merely flowed over and around him. As the gold waves settled and the view returned, a new sight beheld him.

An endless desert of gold, some grains uprising as speck of light, dunes of fluxing mass with listless sheen. The sky still ebony with the silver moon washing the glistening landscape in pure wealth-craving luminesce, the object affected most by the glittering lunar light was one of great familiarity.

"The Vanising Isle."

The Engineer's word's rang true as the golden castle atop the gargantuan turtle sat dead in the epicenter of the desert. Every detail and design was perfectly matched with the long desecrated palace, while the substrata turtle appeared lifeless and distilled with the same coloration as the moon. Warm listless winds piped stridently around the Engineer as he realized what he must do now.

He tremulously approached the glided and pristine castle, the entrance uneasily empty and hollowed, the halls barely lit with minute flame flicker iridescently, and the tenuous pathways leading through the furnace blazed forges distilling streams of caustic melted gold. Beyond the forges was what resembled an observatory, it was lit with a familiar glim of flame while it's constituent pathway started stone-like and degraded but became well kept and pristine soon transmuting into fine gold as it reached the stairway.

As he reached the highly decorated doors, a feeling of random yet hollowing fear surged through his spine. A feeling of boundness, limbs restricted as one moves in accordance with others, instincts flaring to be still lest the flaying slash of a whip rips into their spine, an flood of drowning despair while the chains pull further deeper as he struggles to move.

Finally, one inkling of courage gives him the ability to move.

The knob turns, the door swings open, and the interior is revealed. It was all gold with gilded furniture, hundred glided shelves lathered in textless books, a pristine and decorated fireplace finely cleaned and lacking soot.

Sitting trancelike on a velvet chair near the fireplace was the Manager; He was only clad in ragged and soot stained white slacks, hiding nothing as the scars of molten gold on tendered flesh, his grey hair unkept and neck length contrasted the vein-like blister scars mapping his epidermis. Lastly, his left arm terminated in an inch above the elbow, the rest was a facsimile of a hand composed of liquid gold.

For a fleeting second, he seemed surprised at his coworker's presence before his expression became one of dissonant serenity. He motions him to the chair beside him in silence, the Engineer complied as he rested himself on the comfortable sets while he waits in distilled silence. Both sat uncouthly before one broke the soundless air.

"When I finally escaped Rodigan, it was greatest feeling of my life." The Manager began, "It was greater than the finest of wine and the most luminous of gold. But after I escaped POINT's artic prison, I finally realized..."

He got up from the chair and steadily walked to the still lit fireplace. He stares at the flames in silence before unseen tears fell from his gold colored eyes and down his scarred cheeks.

"I am no different from those _pigs_ in Rodigan." He choked out, the tears only ceased he used his right hand as a cloth.

He turned back to the Engineer whom had a perplex expression.

"Since when did you learn to feel remorse?" He inquired.

The Manager sighed while rubbing his tear-filled eyes, "I learned that after I meet a pastor that was rescued from a Satrya camp. We talked for hours and I supposed I picked up a few of his sermons."

"Which one's your favorite?"

The Manager looked down sorrowly at his requisite, "Every day we move one step closer to our judgment. We must do our best to walk in the footsteps of our hopes and teach others to do the same. For many of us, the road is a difficult one, but the path is always there for us to follow, no matter how many times we may fall."

The Engineer's expression then turns thoughtful, asking the dream crafted version of his coworker, "Do you ever 'fall?'"

The Manager only exhales through his nostrils, "Every day. Some days are... harder than others." He mutters as his golden hand rubs a sections of his head haunted with phantom pains, first the stings as they were slashed and them singeing away as the gold was unquenched on his face so many years ago.

He stands on weary legs and idly walks to a wall painted in the long desecrated and forgotten emblem of Rodigan.

"Whatever you have left, treasure it like you'd treasure a loved one." The Manager could only murmur as a luminescent topaz card with an emblem, a glided grail with some streaks of liquid, appeared in his golden hand.

As he bequiffed the card, a gritted gate of steel and servos opened in place of the shelves.

The Engineer held down the gulp and entered with no less tremulous afloat in his heart.

* * *

As the others looked thoughtful at his dream counterpart's words, the Manager simply looked at his golden hand, remembering that fateful day.

_A younger Billiam screams as the liquid gold seared onto his face and body. Skin burned as it cooled, fusing to his muscles and tendons. As the pain subsided, he stared up at Benidict Wigglestein Uno Sr, glaring stoically._

_"This is your punishment for defiling my home with your dirty Faunus footsteps." The old warlock drawled, disgust frothing from his crooked yellow teeth, "You wanted gold, now you will always have it but it will be forever out of your reach."_

His golden fist clenched. He swears if Uno still lives; he will make him suffer in ways he could never imagine.

* * *

(Fallout OST- The Vault of the Future)

As the doors sealed behind him, the Engineer trekked through a hallway of sterile ferrozines and cold aesthetics, hinting the most *. He kept trekking until he reached a sudden elevator, void of panels, buttons, or screens, only an overhead light being the only visible and valid feature. Noiselessly entering the contraption, it descends just as noiseless as it's occupant.

After a slow descent, the doors parted to reveal an uneasy sight. An old derelict facility, still powered and still running. Red dirt and stone lathered eroding metal, malformed discarded husks of human familiarity, black leaking fluids pooling from the ducts. Abandoned military quarters still filled with water and rations, deadly quiet, palpable ambience with the barely audible sounds of machinery purring.

The Engineer unsteadily reaches a doorway but it would not respond to his presence. He then saw a bluish touchscreen with a queerly large and zigzagged shaped keyhole.

"Crap." He muttered to himself.

He searched the hazing area before encountering a specific husk; a small child-like corpse, clad in a light blue dress shirt, a red tie, beige trousers, high socks and polished shoes, it laid against a glassed cleated pipeline with flesh still and bloated with necrosis. Cheeks tore asunder with liquid ocular matter draining from their sockets, clothing matted by blood, mucus, and pulped bone. He pulls the lifeless arm upwards, letting him grasp the key.

Inserting the key to the slot beneath the touchscreen, the doors unfurled into complex plates and servos receding through the frames. He trekked through the interior and soon entered the main complex. The large faded rooms filled with myriads of culture vats and data slates, void of any familiarity of compassion or ethicality

Held in the arena-like cage, was a gargantuan black panther. Fur onyx akin to the blackest night, tankish sinew and muscle able to rend even the most tenuous and imperishable of metal and flesh, luminescent yellow eyes blaring like a victim's sight engulfed by headlights in their final moments of earthly life, and a wide mouth with saliva slicked fangs akin to lost sabers.

The Engineer only let a semblance of a grimace escape from his fleeting gaze as he bares another caged sight.

Stored in a massive tank filled emerald fluid was a young lithe woman with closed dark eyes, tanned skin and red lipstick. She bore short glossy black hair that partially obscures her unflawed face and a tattoo on her left arm that was obscured.

Near the tank was an ivory mannequin uniform, consisting of a skintight suit of sheening leather with polished high heels, a black fedora, a black cape with a red interior and high collar along with fingerless gloves.

The woman randomly shifted and mumbled in her slumber, her left arm reached to her right, revealing the tattoo. It read "Cyber-6."

"Cyber Six is my greatest failure, but she displays such great courage, and I admire that."

The Engineer jumped before turning behind. The Leader was standing at the precipice of the tank, clad in black dress pants, a white dress shirt with rolled up sleeves, polished shoes, and a coroner's apron bloodied in a pantheon of ichors and pulverized organ tissue.

He sighs with a sorrowed expression as he slowly runs his gloved hand across the motted plexiglass separating Father in consciousness and air and Daughter in unconsciousness and submerge.

"Let me assure you though, I am not here for death and destruction. I am here... because I wish to give this world true purpose and progress."

The Engineer rose a single eyebrow.

"After the war, we were ousted und scorned. We lost our purpose, but worse- we lost our chance at the one true gift that could be awarded men like us.. a true gloryful empire. Without the world to see our views, our sacrifices would be meaningless. So in this towering wall of civilization of ignorance und stagnation.. we had to break through."

The Leader parted from his creation's tank and ascended a set of stairs to a west facing terminal. The floors westside of the daughter's tank parted, showing a massive vat of great broiling odorous sludge, black and lusterless.

"Little by little we carved away und finally. We could see our glory on the other side. There with vicious steel und crimson heart stood our empire! So danke schoen dear Sammael for finally giving us the happy ending we so desperately craved."

He murmured softly and typed an input into the terminal. The vat boiled while a triad of tubular containers emerged from the sludge, metallic outer layers unsheathed to reveal the objects inside.

A lankish humanoid of 6.7 feet tall, with light blue skin, small wing-like ears, and a featureless face. It wore a bloodstained beige robes, daunting white bandages lathered on it's arms, and the Engineer noticed rusted nails were hammered into it's arms.

Next was an ivory horsefly with size equal to a car and polymerized with other insectoid features, an ebony head with a stubby maw of thorn-like fangs and pincer-like mandibles, black mantis arms and body, thick white spider and grasshopper legs, with a long white scorpion tail. It had two pairs of giant leathery wings with morphing and shimmering colors of pink, purple, orange, and red.

The last was the most peculiar; there was no creature swimming in emerald waters but rather was the waters, ebony and viscous. Abruptly, the container unsealed and something slithered out on trunk-ish pseudopods. The Engineer's mouth only dropped with the most great of shock.

It was nothing short of horrifying. Formless protoplasm able to mock and reflect all forms and organs and processes, viscous agglutinations of bubbling cells, rubbery ten-foot spheroids infinitely plastic and ductile, unnatural shapes as elastic puddy-ish slim form, deform, and unform at random intervals while it elongates towards the Leader.

"Limits and morals fall way when one dedicates to the abstraction that is the greater good." The Leader monologues in mechanical droning, "But it only when ones loses everything that they are willing to do anything."

He then throws a flat object from between his index and middle finger. It fluttered in shuriken fashion while flying toward the Engineer, whom caught it in the same fashion as the thrower. The object was a luminescent diamond card with an inferno shaped as the dreaded emblem of Modus with 8 spheres of flame floating behind imprinted in black.

The protoplasmic mass deformed and elongated into the visage of an arched gate, then the gate was engulfed in red light and glistening melodies.

He nodded thanks to the Leader before entering the gate.

* * *

The Leader smiled pleasantly, thinking about the 'good old days.'

Before anyone could ask anything, the Operator made a slicing motion against his neck with a glare. They got the message.

* * *

(Fallout OST- Industrial Junk)

He found himself atop a hallowed cliffside of composite metallic constructs along side a sunless crimson sky clad in clouds of black and discoursed winds of pleasant scent did not align with the massive archaic yet paradoxically modern structure which laid beyond.

A titanic polymerization of machinery and old ruin, an immeasurably long tower with no seeable base or summit, infinitely descending into the dark below or ascending to the unending red. Lines of piping with unknowable runes and hulking exhaust fans with simmering burns, arachnidan machinations crawl in random directions with numerous trepidation-inducing red eyes and blade-like spine in place of legs.

One turned its head to the Engineer and let out a threatening screech, loud and grinding. The man promptly flinched and scrambled away.

In his frantic run, he took notice of effeminate otherworldly apparitions, draped in swarthy red gowns and onyx hair styled like geishas, skin a dark grey plastic with no disenable sign of a face or unique figure. Each plastic figure danced with such pose and long disciplined taciturnity, akin to a flattered woman gently swaying with her charming lover, onyx mist draped behind as if partner to their possessed and unending dance. He idly took notice that the mist was shaped as a gentlemanly figure, faceless yet dancing joyously with their plastic maiden.

As his stertily flee stilled, he came across the most queer of structures; an upside large gear composed of porcelain with nine card shaped slots, each pertaining a uniquely odd yet familiar emblem.

The realization hit the Engineer in the most harsh of ways.

"The cards." He breathed, pulling out the jewel composed cards bequiffed to him by the Consortium members constructed from this most bizarre of worlds.

The traveler inserted each card with its corresponding emblem in counterclockwise, first the Operator's card of ruby, then the Doctor's card of sapphire, the Programmer's card of pearl, the Commander's card of obsidian, the Chemist's card of emerald, the Accountant's card of aquamarine, the Manager's card of topaz, and lastly the Leader's card of diamond.

It was only when he finished in this most simplistic yet important work, did the Engineer see one fault. The slot between the Programmer's card and the Commander's was void of a card.

The Engineer sat down in justified confusion, he did not recall an instance when he did not take the card presented to him nor did he recall being given a ninth card. It was then at he saw a glistening produced in his coat pocket.

He promptly retrieved the glistening object from the depths of his pocket.

It was a luminescent pyrope card with its unique emblem being a raised blacksmith's hammer over a cracked slab of old concrete with a frozen bolt of lightning laying behind.

The Engineer wordlessly inserted the card in its slot.

Suddenly, the cards blazed while the ground around the gear parts, revealing a new sight. An inactive mechanism composited of screw drives, leather belts, scaled pulleys, crystal gears, rubbery springs and other clockwork of bizarre composites rise from the unlit ferrous glen, shifting and anchoring to the cliffs. Twin ebony spires emerge beside, lantern-like and massive. The pristine gear encrusted with his acquired cards descends into a singular hollow space in the mechanism, a thunderous clank rang as it locked in intended place.

Another space opened and ascended a jade stone lever decorated in pied serpents of misproportioned lengths and widths, a bellowing lion's head in place of the handle, and a peculiar mask sitting by the gears, painted with ivory and ebony, spiraling eyes, and a red pointed nose a kin to a beak.

Swallowing his nervousness, the Engineer grasped the handle and forced the lever in his direction. He grasped the handle with his second hand to force it the rest of the destination, ending with a subtle clack as the deed is finished.

A pitched grinding, gears turning, belts pulling, machinations enabled to perform their most meticulous and wayward work.

The lanterns churn in disquieting discord as multicolored currents alight the unglassed lamps while rotating in tactile synchrony with the mechanics entwined in between. As the light grows, jagged, circuit-like beams of light in contrasting coloration surged into the conducting air emerging from the immeasurable tower in the crimson sky and unlit ground.

Each beam of light, non-synchronized in colour, frayed in the most wayward of directions, sturdily closed in a soft purring grind as they slid into a squalled platform sitting promiscuously by coarse smeltering vents of the meticulous interworking of the tower.

As soon as it had started, the beams solidified into an abstract bridge of gem with a creaking groan akin to ice stressed by joyous boot stomps of children playing on a frozen lake, while a spindling arm unfolded from the floors and ignited a small blinding flame, traveled down the wall connect to the newly formed endway of the gem-made bridge, carving twin rectangles in the cold and asternal metal before refolding into an opposite facing vent.

Shaking himself from the display, the Engineer cautiously stepped to the multicolored and gem composed bridge, resuming his wayward wandering of this abstract and sanity corroding realm.

Nearing the tower doors, two abstract creatures emerge near the door frame; limbs akin to collapsible disks, piece of flesh hovering and reforming, heads shaped into crosses with circular hole through the center, stone-like plated skin with smooth or jagged protuberances decorating the body, flesh underneath atrophying and regenerating, feet akin to clawed hooves digging through the metal past the smelted vent.

The two statue of flesh and stone placed one of their swarthy prehensile paws on their respective door, a red disc outlined with scarlet surround, and they pull outwards as the obsidian gates part the Engineer's way. In the obsidian pathway beyond the gates, he aims wondrously at the churning orbs of nuclear fire while approaching the final destination of this harrowing, sorrowed, and the greatest of Abstraction in this dream-made journey.

It was a tomb, impossibly massive with only a porcelain walkway, cleaned and painted red. His hollow sight only beheld a liquid void, swaying in a lost zeal unknown even to the most fanatic of old orders. Standing en guarde for the tomb's eternal sleeper were 7 guardians of circuitry and machinery in the lasting vestige of SAM-R-I, though more in common with massive robotic frames than the actual superhero. They beheld titanic spears with blades forged of starlight and wings unquenched in flames swaying in synchrony with an electric pulsing akin to a heartbeat. Lastly, a sigil rested on their armored heads, oddly resembling the familiar logo of Tohomiko Electronics.

He continues to treaded the tomb's path, the air melancholic and smog-like, reaching a glass coffin atop a myriad of rose petal covered statues crouching in feminine shape.

The Engineer's breath stilled, was this what he believed it to be? He climbed the latent formed stairs to the glass sealed coffin, each step gave a building feeling of tears in his eyes and a secondary feeling of a clenching of his heart. His breath was sturdily enchained in his closed throat.

(Far Cry 5 OST- Now he's Our Father (Reinterpretation))

Inside was a beautiful Asian woman, complexion ivory and flawless as porcelain, fine black hair combed waist length, closed eyes hiding orbs of blue, clad in a red burial robe. The bedding of the translucent casket were rose petals, seemingly halting the everpresent decay of time.

The Engineer's tearfilled eyes meet a glistening plague imbedded neatly under the golden lock.

_**If you yourself cannot release, your heart cannot remake it's peace.**_

His breath weighted and shaking, tears flowing freely against his cheeks. He clenches the sealing lock tightly with his trembling hand, rattling the swarthy chains not unlike that of the increscent rumblings of an oncoming quake.

He takes a single shaking breath, inhaling from the mouth, exhaling from the nostrils. Then another. And another. Inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale. Each action grows erratic and lashing, fingers gripping the golden metal creaking under the pressure, repeating and non-repeating.

Until...

The lock bursts, each piece flies at unclockable speeds only to lose more mass by the passing femtosecond until not even the barest traces of dust remained. The sorrel chains fell way as the coffin lid creaked opened while a flowering mist colored like cherry blossoms slithered through the air in tendril shape and through the plate-ish mouthpiece of the guardians' mouthpiece. Their eyes alight in red in queer synchrony as they seize their spear before plunging them to the liquid void.

The void erupts in light, the room floods and the sights fade.

Beyond the tomb, the neverending tower blazed as flames of ivory enveloped the clouds beyond. The ferrous cliffsides seared way as they grew immeasurably, rubble ascended the skies as streams of dust lashed incessantly above the sea of infernus. A pulping screech filled the air as the flames in shape of a soaring avian rise above the horizon.

* * *

(Fallout OST- Acolytes of a New God)

The Operator's head snapped up as the ivory phoenix alit the skies. The mask of ebony melted way revealing his painted and patchworked face, one of awe and finality.

"It's finally time." He whispered to himself, before shouting with a tone of absolute commandment, "RACCOON!"

His Mobian right hand hastily bequiffed him his cane, before it became a blade of scarlet light.

In a series of flurried slashes, the roman numeral X appeared in red in the skies before him.

* * *

The Doctor, in his flayed skin jacket, turned away from his latest experiment with an astonished expression.

"So, you finally made it." He muses before grasps his Needler and loads a miniscule silver tube into the capitular chamber.

He then walks by a random cage and releases a bloated creature resembling a house fly. It screeched in agony before flying out an opened window only for the Doctor to take aim.

It screech in released joy as it further away from the maker's hutted lab, wings flapping happily as fluids splayed away. But as it reached the zenith, a thin tube imbedded itself in it's back. Membranes expanded as it's carapace parted, bloating and bubbling in sapphire until bursting in mites of starlight.

The sapphire mites flayed and spiraled for a barest of moments before aligning into the numeral IX.

* * *

The Programmer gazed to the skies above and the barest traces of a smile appeared on his lips.

A myriad of holograms form as the ceiling parts to show the skies. And a singular one formed in few feet from his chest, quintillions of calculations and results sprayed across the screens in maddening the senses before they engulfed in emerald.

He clenches his artificial arm as it growled in power before he slammed his fist into the nearest hologram.

A beam of pearl speared through the sky and shaped to the numeral VIII.

* * *

The Commander's chrome masked head snapped to the numerals in the sky with a halt to his tormenting tread.

He breathed in his disquieting growl, "You finally did it."

Discarding the prisoning chains, he wordlessly leapt onto the hard cleated blanks of the platform, over the festering ink-stained corpses, the rusted and ruined cars, and the discarded and unrepaired robotics before reaching the precipice of the aggregate heap.

In the mere second passing his arrival, he unsheathed his blades and twirled them while proceeding to enact a queer dance as the air seemed to flay around his dancing blades.

After only 30 seconds, ebony lightening steadily pulled around his unstilling blades. This continued for numerous avid moments, building, tensing, and blazing before it reached a torrenting crescendo.

The Commander swung his blades upwards, sending the ebony torrent to the awaiting skies, shaping to a VII.

* * *

The Chemist looked to the sky and grinned the smile of a manic freed from Gulag as he saw the numerals flared in the awaiting skies.

"Oh, yeah! HELL YEAH!" He joyously cheered as he grabbed his hunting rifle and rushed into the coarse fields.

The cowboy quickly produced a queer attachment from his pocket before hastily screwing it to the barrel before taking aim at the sky. He pulled the trigger as he felt the moment come.

It flew with trails of azure, scarlet, and ivory strung about in the sky before detonating in a flurry of emerald and lapis. Flying and frenzied in passional lamas before forming a VI.

* * *

The Accountant's head perked up to distant boom before smiling gently. He wordlessly imputed a singular command into his receiving terminal before the holodeck frenzied in rapid binary and frantic programming.

Downwards, machinery was unquestionably frantic, rampantly delivering newly made components to the awaiting assembling lines, mechanical arms dragging, welding, sealing, and mending. A single robot connects the final line before it erupts in tremulous blaze.

A beam of aquamarine spears through the resulting construct and into the unseen sky before forming a V.

* * *

The Manager smiles wistfully as he rises from his chair and walking in front of his fireplace.

"Good." He whispered, "You finally did make it."

He grasped two pristine horse figurines and forced them forward facing. The painting in front splitted in half, revealing a large lever with a single red button. He grasps the handle and forces it downwards.

The golden forges blazed in tumulus fury as molten gold flared in lapping pores that exhaled unfathomably huge flames of arbitraging gold. They flew through each opening and orifice running undamaging, unstopping, and unrelenting.

They sear the air itself as their amorphousness ceases as they form a IV.

* * *

The Leader smiled victoriously while issuing a hardy laugh, a joyous sound as machinery blasphemous to any upholder of morality trembled as they disassembled, reassembled, connected, and assimilated in one another while a precaution inducing fluid ran down clear tubes in rampant fashion that he races down the walkways to the singular observatory.

The caustic fluid reaches an unmeasurably large tank, soon sulkily heated while the remaining amorphous yet structured machinery formed a complex yet functionally simple contraption; a lengthy tower of cables, tubes, tanks, and exhausts, all boasting power even one of the Apollo spacecrafts would envy.

"With mirth and laughter, let old wrinkles come." The Leader smiles as the tower beholds it's purpose.

The tower blasted a torrent of ivory to the awaiting skies, forming a III.

* * *

The ivory phoenix soared lengths beyond imaginable, wings enclosed on the cycle of numerals, forming an eternal dance of flame, breath, and spirit. In the calamitous yet calming storm that was the phoenix, a scarlet II took shape to eyes unseen.

_**"Nor is it to be thought,"**_ The Phoenix muttered in a gentle yet discorded voice, "_**that man is either the oldest or the last of earth's masters, or that the common bulk of life and substance walks alone. The Crimson Sons were, the Crimson Sons are, and the Crimson Sons shall be. Not in the spaces we know, but between them, They walk serene and primal, undimensioned and to us unseen. GOLB knows the gate. GOLB is the gate. GOLB is the key and guardian of the gate. Past, present, future, all are one in GOLB.**_

_**"He knows where the Sons broke through of old, and where They shall break through again. He knows where They have trod earth's fields, and where They still tread them, and why no one can behold Them as They tread. By Their smell can men sometimes know Them near, but of Their semblance can no man know, saving only in the features of those They have begotten on mankind; and of those are there many sorts, differing in likeness from man's truest eidolon to that shape without sight or substance which is Them."**_

_** They walk unseen and foul in lonely places where the Words have been spoken and the Rites howled through at their Seasons. The wind gibbers with Their voices, and the earth mutters with Their consciousness. They bend the forest and crush the city, yet may not forest or city behold the hand that smites. Kadath in the cold waste hath known Them, and what man knows Kadath? The ice desert of the South and the sunken isles of Ocean hold stones whereon Their seal is engraven, but who hath seen the deep frozen city or the sealed tower long garlanded with seaweed and barnacles? Great Cthulhu is Their cousin, yet can he spy Them only dimly. Iä! Nara-Kuragoth! As a foulness shall ye know Them. Their hand is at your throats, yet ye see Them not; and Their habitation is even one with your guarded threshold."**_

_**"GOLB is the key to the gate, whereby the spheres meet. Man rules now where They ruled once; They shall soon rule where man rules now. After summer is winter, and after winter summer. They wait patient and potent, for here shall They reign again."**_

* * *

The Engineer's lidded eyes opened to the final sight of his journey. A undarkened ground and sky of liquid Sakura, soft pinkish mist lashing gently as falling petals of rose and lilac fall as gentle flakes of distant snow, lastly eight still guardians in the vestige of the Consortium stood stoically with weapon drawn yet face hidden, breath in tuned with the breeze of slithery pleasantness.

He turns and twist his body around as he wanders around the queer circle of still guardians resembling his cohorts with lapping footsteps, confused and unnerved by the soundless vast of Sakura and listless hollow echoes as what little sound was absorbed by the impeccable mists, and the petals displaying a freedom of touch or being touched.

"Jack."

His name piped his strident ears. His head turned to meet a sight that ripped whatever remained of his inner floodgates asunder and what they held back came pouring out.

It was the woman from the glass coffin, eyes resembling sapphire, fine ebony hair combed with bangs hanging at both sides, and a scarlet kimono of the most fine and valuable of material.

The Engineer's face is one of stricken grief, with footsteps barely rippling the liquid ground, he neared to her as did she to him. They met at the center of the circle of still guardians.

His right hand extending to her as he carcasses her cheek with tears flowing freely. Her hands slowly grip his extended arm, tears also flowing freely from her joy-filled eyes.

"Kimiko."

His brief voice only a minimum whisper yet carried breaking weight that would crack chromium. Her beautiful expression one of simultaneous joy and sorrow, the pleasant wind flowing freely through her unflawed hair like a lover's hand, orange light sprinkling gently as the cool yet warming dusk settled.

Suddenly, a thunderous boom echoes as the Engineer is nearly shaken off his feet by the eruptive sound while Kimiko remained unfazed. Turning to the side, he nearly fainted.

A tsunami, immeasurable in size, terminated the horizon and drew ever more closer, practically an ocean falling from the sky to the tremulous ground awaiting. The oncoming storm rended the ground as dust and slabs of earth, a deafening drone of bellowing, edge-like wind, and devouring any singular source of light as it frays ever most near.

He screamed and attempted to flee with his Kimiko, only for her to stop halt him.

"Please listen."

The Engineer fearfully looks at her in exasperation.

"The wave isn't gonna destroy me or you. It's your guilt, your decay," Her voice heard even as the crimson tides draw nearer, "It's why you hate yourself. You tried to run away from it, but what so many don't realize is the path of escape is always circular."

He appeared confusion before Kimiko motions to the still guardians around them, unfazed by the oncoming storm.

"Look at them. They aren't afraid," She says as he sees the vestiges of the Consortium had yet reacted to the wave, "You can't be afraid of what's to come. The swan doesn't wash itself to be white, it just is. There's nothing left of me to hold onto Jack. Please. It's time to let go."

Jack looks terrified as he sees the wave encroaching to him, but soon gained a resigned expression while embracing his lover for what very well maybe the last time in his life.

But one line remained to yet be unleased. Unheard, unspoken, yet ever so felt to the lost two.

"I'm sorry I couldn't save you."

She smiles as she gives her final words.

"I'm sorry _I_ couldn't save _you_."

Jack Spicer exhales, opening his eyes to gaze upon Kimiko a final time only to find her presence void. Sighing with a single tear of resignation, he calmly awaits the oncoming tempest.

As he awaits, the still guardians became unstill and joined him in line for one final sight in this journey. He smiles as he closes his eyes.

Had he kept his eyes open, he would have seen one final sight.

An ivory I flaring in the tsunami.

* * *

Nyx cried, "That was beautiful."

Some like the Consortium kept it together, while others like Randy and Rigby balled their eyes out. The Chemist and Operator got up and checked on him while entering the observatory and to his chair.

The Chemist simply pinched the Engineer's nose, opened his mouth, and took a whiff.

He simply hemmed for a sec and said, "Well, it's out of his system. He just needs some caffeine for the next 3 days."

The Operator lets out the most brief of smiles, before hauling the Engineer over his shoulders. "Come on, Engee. Let's get you home."

They got to the elevator with Rigby trailing with the Engineer's coat in tow. They all look at him as he simply mutters, "I love you Kimi."

The trio simply let out a chuckle as the closing elevator doors finished their duty.

* * *

**Name: The Chemist**

**Aura: Purple**

**Semblance: Internal Deathdealing**

**Description: The Chemist can create whatever concoction he wants in his internal organs and expel them orally. These can range from a simple amnestic gas to a powerful nerve freezing agent. As a side effect, the Chemist becomes immune to his own concoctions and can identify chemicals by smell alone. While not technically a weakness, the Chemist can only expel his creations through his mouth, which can lead to opponents predicting his moves.**

**Theme: Kira's theme from Death Note.**

**()**

**Name: The Operator**

**Aura: Black and Silver**

**Semblance: Versatile Modification**

**Description: The Operator can radically modify anything he touches in any way, shape, or form. For example, if someone is suffering from a severed limb or irreparably damaged organs, the Operator can modify said person's body to regenerate from said injuries. However, the Operator has to be physically touching the object in question to modify it. It is also not known if said modifications are permanent or temporary.**

**Theme: Rise of Saturn by Titanslayer.**

***Think of it visually as the Mars base from Doom 3.**


	4. Pay Up The Boss

**_I own nothing except my OCs._**

* * *

_Opening File: The Era of Rending_

_The Era of Rending was a short but devastating era of global anarchy and destruction that saw the near end of civilization._

_In 2014, an event known as the Great Rending utterly destroyed the world; civilization splintered, while the survivors devolved into uncountable tribes of barbarians, rapists, cults, cyborgs, cannibals, mad scientists, and psychopaths that fought over territory and resources. Rations dwindled while whatever attempts to rebuild society were torn down by those who hated civilization._

_Art, technology, science, and knowledge, it was all thrown in the pyre for the sake of survival._

_The world burned but soon grew cold. Weather changed to where Summer and Spring were a commodity, and Winter was the dominant climate. If Sanban Industries and DexLabs had built some safe communes in the far parts of the worlds, many didn't know and fewer had the time to care._

_With the Justice Friends and Sebben having disappeared after the Rending, there was no one to keep GrimmFall together, leading whatever Huntsmen and Huntresses to keep order and the citizens safe, the Dragon of Denver, being one of them._

_Then the Siege of GrimmFall happened; whatever remained of Satyra laid siege to Grimmfall. The Huntsmen and Huntresses steadily lost ground before someone detonated several bombs around the west side of the city, utterly destroying it, with the Hunters and Satyra losing 3/4s of their forces. The remaining survivors managed to flee __to the east side of the city__._

_Hope seemed utterly lost but they managed to get signal to Washington DC, where society managed to survive and thrive via martial law, for supplies and shelter. The lot weren't surprised that politicians managed to survived but at this point, none cared as they had a place to live._

_In __Washington DC, however, things were taking a dark turn._

_D__ue to a series of attacks, diseases, and assassinations, the next in line for president of the 23 states that were left of America was a Congressmen named Klaus Harvester, with his assistant, Joseph Brenner, as the vice president. In reality the former was the mad genius, Heinrich Von Reiter, and the latter was his faithful enforcer, Warren Kallinger._

_7 years after the Great Rending, Modus was formed from the ashes of America. The new regime took it upon themselves to rebuild and redesign the world, using all kinds of horrifying sciences to built the armies that burned the opposing people into dust. The rest of the world was next._

_Whatever Huntsmen or Huntresses that survived the Siege of GrimmFall had either disappeared, but yet to be reported dead, or joined Modus._

_Close file_

_._

_._

_._

_Opening File: The Modusian Mafia_

_Founded in 1869, the Mafia is an organized criminal society involving drug, weapons, and human trafficking. Having their golden age in the 20th century and decile in the same century, the Mafia was splintered into various gangs that managed to hold out through the years._

_Due to the organization's long history of secret yet global expansion to major countries, they have survived the Era of Rending and the expansion of Modus into it's global dominance, quickly becoming black-market enforcers and dealers for the regime after they were offered complete impunity for their activities in exchange for the people they traffic for indoctrination and experimentation._

_Most of the Mafia has settled in the megacities with, as they put it, 'plenty of golden opportunities.' These settlements often involve the bribing of law enforcement, trafficking of illegal substances, and many various hits on rival gangs._

_The Mafia is currently lead by one Harold 'Coop' Cooplowski._

_Close file_

* * *

The Dollmaker was seen cleaning a ballerina doll with a white rag.

"Power corrupts." He starts as he stares at the doll affectionately, "One of the oldest and greatest lessons in human history. Yet at the same time, one ignored by millions."

He placed the doll down and began cleaning an action figure of a female villainess.

"One quote I learned when I was a young lad was, 'Give a man money and power, and you will see who he truly is inside.'" The Dollmaker continued, "If you become corrupt, is the person you become the person you've always been? Are we all monsters caged in desire to be good people? Is that truly what Humanity is?"

He sets down the action figure before looking at the camera.

"Maybe. But you'd be surprised how many good people become the thing they despised."

* * *

A car sped down the streetway to the under parts, slipstreams sending water, trash, and hobos flying, before rising back up to the upper city. It stopped near a fancy looking restaurant called "The Beast", a place great to eat at but absolute hell to work in.

Then again, considering most of the chefs are vagrants taken off the streets, I suppose they'd be grateful for even having a roof over their heads.

The employees in the car quickly got out and rushed inside, quickly getting to the kitchen and putting ingredients on the tables with the chefs quickly getting to work with their new ingredients.

The ones working here are often at gunpoint by the mobsters whom shoot even if they'd spill a few grains of salt, dressed in subpar clothes, and forced to memorized every sentence, every paragraph of the recipe and fine dining books, practically brainwashing them.

Every so often the boss would come for one of his gigantic meals, sending the employees into a frenzy to get everything prepared for him.

The boss happened to be sitting at his personal long table, irritably awaiting his meal.

It was a 40 year old Harold Cooplowski, beard grown and shaven into a heavy goatee and hair finely kept while wearing black business suit with a black dress shirt and a red tie, and black shoes. He was somewhat thinner but not to a noticeable extent, but the most uncomfortable thing was the perpetual cantankerous stare he seemed to kept at all times.

"Relax boss, I'm sure they'll have it done soon." A mobster beside him reassured, trying not shudder at the intimidating stare his boss always had.

Coop simply grunted while drummed his fingers, impatiently waiting for his food.

A waiter ran as quickly as possible, giving the mobster a large drink whom gave it to his boss whom had a questioning expression at his subordinate's haste.

"Have it here faster next time, Darren." He grumbled to his as he took a big slurp.

The mobster at Coop's side, Darren, nearly gulped as his boss slurped on the large drink, hoping it met his standards.

He just tittered slightly as he put his drink down, "Darren, if you ever bring me low quality soda like last time, I'll be forced to put a hit on you."

He then put a hand on the mobster's shoulder, the latter's face stone yet fearful, Coop's expression one of affability yet barely lidded rage. "And you know I don't wanna do that. I like playing cool boss."

Darren just nods as the other mobsters came rushing back through the doors, one of them with a fast food bag.

"Here's your appetizer, boss." The first one said as he gently set the bag down on the table, more specifically in front of Coop at the far end.

Coop sneered and opened the bag before saying accusingly, "No mayo?"

"As you said." The second one said.

Coop grumbled in acknowledgment as he pulled out the burger, while unwrapping it.

"Why's he so picky about mayo?" The first mobster whispered to the second, whom just shrugged.

Taking a bite, Coop chews for a few seconds before swallowing and glaring at the mobsters.

"Alright, you've survived." He turned his head to the side with his glare narrowing, "For now."

"Thanks, boss." Darren said, hiding the immense relief he felt as his boss ate the fast food without complaining. Devouring the burger, scarfing down the fries, and munching on the chicken nuggets before. If you think this counts as a meal, you clearly don't know Coop.

"By the way boss," Another henchmen says to Coop, "The Operator is asking to meet you in Las Vegas for something."

"Las Vegas?" Coop raised an eyebrow but smiled, "Heh, haven't been there in a while, might be fun."

After finishing his dinner, the mob boss got up from the table and walked to the door with a henchman waiting there with his jacket ready, putting it on as he and his driver entered his car.

His limo sped down the airways while he looked out the window at Sin City, the wrenched hive he lived in.

The megacities Modus built over the land destroyed in the war were pretty decent for the middle class and amazing for the high class, but utter hell for the lower class. Confined to the lowest parts of the city, it was anarchy galore. Barely livable slums, overcrowded apartments, brothels and streets filled with all kinds of drunks, junkies, prostitutes, thugs, murders, psychopaths, and freaks. There were times when the gangs would massacre entire swaths of people just to survive a few nights on end.

Basin City had been Newark converted into a megacity but quickly became a hellhole of crime, corruption, and contract killing to the point where it was renamed Sin City. The name was the most appropriate thing he ever heard, but if you get on Modus' good side and learn to play their game in a way that'll work out for ya, Sin City is full of all kinds of golden opportunities.

But if you don't have size, strength, or skill, your best bet is to just keep your head down, mouth shut, and just keep walking. Ya even think about pulling something, you'd be lucky just to be shanked by some rando looking for a fix. Don't cause any trouble for anybody and maybe they'll do the same.

Just keep walking and you're almost safe.

Before they left for the airport, they stopped by the World War 3 memorial; a massive black wall spanning 12 miles with the names of every soldier, hunter, hero, and person that gave their lives in this war.

At the center was a statue of a man holding a torch, the most defining feature being the eyepatch on the left eye.

Below was engraved "**OUR HERO, SEBBEN."**

It was a sight to behold. The only reason the Consortium hasn't taken the statue down was due to polls showing it kept the people more in line.

Coop visited the memorial often, having seen many of his friends die during the Siege of GrimmFall, Kiva and Jaime not being among them, thank god, but still he has a lot of memories from that battle, and not good ones.

_'See ya round, guys.'_ Coop thought as he paid his respects to those lost in the war.

He steadily wiped away whatever emotions were left in his head before getting back to his limo. After that, he barely talked as he stewed in his thoughts about how things got this way.

* * *

"Boss?" Someone shook Coop out of his thoughts, "Boss!"

Coop blinked as he was shook out by one of his henchmen, "W-What?"

"We're at the airport."

He blinked again and sure enough, they were at the airport.

"Oh," The mob boss grunted as he got out of the car, "Just get me to my plane."

The henchmen just nodded as he and the others got to their plane. The best thing about being a mob boss was the connections, and if you get enough blackmail to force a connection or you're a contractor for the Operator, you get all kinds of toys nobody would ever dream.

Such things were a pass from security and your own private jet.

Soon as they settled on the plane, he ordered for some drinks and smokes to be delivered to his room at Vegas. After the plane was refueled, they took off to the City of Fortune.

The things he enjoyed about Modus-built planes were that they were insanely smooth and fast, making what should have been a nearly 4 hour trip only an hour. Get there, get settled in, go meet the Operator, gamble for a while, and if he happens to lose any money, just threaten the dealer. Easy as pie.

* * *

After an hour, they landed in Las Vegas and headed down to the hotel and casino the Operator told them to be; the Glided Rose. The most pristine and wealthy hotel/casino in the state.

Despite the fancy name and absolutely gorgeous interior, the place was like being in a handbasket to hell if you weren't in the Modus' 'game', which was a fancy way of saying you lose your money, you lose everything. And unless you have a way to win it back... Well, if you're lucky, you'll probably end up being the guy that takes out the trash.

But since the Operator wasn't here yet, he figured a few games wouldn't hurt.

* * *

TEN MINUTES LATER:

"Straight flush!" Coop smacked down his cards onto the table, much to the shock of the other players, "Read em and weep!"

The other gamblers groaned at losing their money, but one yelled out, "Come on, man! I bet all my life savings on this!"

"Well, that sounds like a you problem, not an I problem, pal." The mob boss says as he collects the money he just won.

"Please, is there any way I can win it back?!" The gambler desperately asked to the man. If he couldn't get it back, he'd be on the streets! And the streets of Modus are the last place in the world you'd want to be.

Coop hemmed and hawed before responding with, "Well, if you play Fated Roulette-"

"Screw it then!" The gambler shouted, "I'm playing Fated Roulette!"

Everyone in the room stopped dead, a collective gasps, covered mouths, and feared whispers. Coop, on the other hand, grinned sinisterly before snapping his fingers, making his henchmen stand by.

"Well, place ya bets people!" He yelled, sounding like a showman.

The people around them started chatting quieting, setting bets, wagers, and deals. Another gambler grabbed the betting gambler by the shoulder, the former's expression one of worry.

"Dude, listen. I know losing money is rough, but this ain't worth trying get it back!" He tries to convince his fellow gambler to call off the game before things got out of hand.

The gambler looked confused, "What's so bad about this game?"

"Well, pal, let me explain," Coop said as he circled around the table, with a sinister smile adorning his face, "All you have to do," He then presented to red dice with white dots, "Is roll the dice. The rest is just luck."

"Oh," The gambler said nonchalantly, feeling slightly relieved. "That's not so bad."

"Ah, but here comes the fun part," The mob boss continued, "It all depends on the number ya rolled. If you roll 12 through 7, you get back all that you lost. If you get anything else, not only do you not get anything back but you're forced to work here until ya pay it off."

He then looks sinisterly at the unfortunate gambler whom gulps.

"And seeing as you're down $33,000, I'm guessing you're gonna be here a long time."

The gambler gulped again, before asking a question which answer he dreaded, "What if I get Snake Eyes?"

His grin somehow grew, before tossing the die up in the air and catching them.

"Well, that just means God decided your time's up."

The gambler goes pale as the full weight of what he just agreed to sunk in.

"Now, you can ask yourself a question," Coop grinned at the terrified gambler, forcing the die into the latter's hand and closing it before letting go, "'Do I feel lucky?'"

The gambler's hand shook tremulously as sweat fell down his face, eyes darting as everyone stared at him intensely.

"Well, do ya, punk?" The mob boss pressured.

The gambler looked flooded with indecision, eyes darting in all directions. Until a surge of determination flowed through his veins, he gripped the die in his sweaty palm.

With flames in his eyes, he mutters, "Yeah, I'm feeling lucky."

He then tossed the die in the air.

Time seemed to slow as the twin miniature cubes soared upwards. They spun idly in the still air as they quickly descended and fell onto the green felt surface of the gambling table. The suspense filling the air was utterly swampish, fear and want irradiating silently as Coop gazes down at the number rolled on the table.

"Hmm, lucky seven." He mutters while lighting a cigar.

The gambler blinked and saw that he rolled a seven. He let out a massive breath of relief as he was given all his money back, while others cursed at losing their bets and more cheered at winning their bets.

"Say, do I know you from somewhere?" Coop abruptly asked as he felt he recognized the gambler in question.

The gambler, also known as Robbie V, simply shook his head as just silently grabbed all his money.

* * *

After all that, Coop left the casino and to the dining room of the hotel for whatever the mob boss could call 'a bite' with his henchmen, Barry, at his side.

The tables were sheeted in nice white sheets as if made from the angels themselves, a nice distraction from the unholy conditions in the workplaces in the lower parts of this city. The people around chatting idly, not a care in the world, just here indulge whatever the hell they want to indulge. Food steaming hot with pan seared meats and sauces, while sided with drinks cooled with perfectly shaped cubes of ice.

The people sitting by were dressed in all kinds of fancy clothing as one would expect from the high class, the men dressed in the sharpest of tuxedos and the women dressed in dresses of fine fabrication and revealing design. It made him want to barf, these hedonistic pricks were leeches and scumbags, leaving everyone else in the streets while they feasted on their wealth and luxury in ways Caligula would have envied.

He was snapped out of his musings when the waiter came into his sight.

"Here is the sub you ordered, sir." The waiter says as he sets down a wrapped sub in front of Coop, whom raised an eyebrow.

He unwrapped it, revealing a meatball sub with ham and sauce, sniffed it, and then pulled out a tape measure and pulled the tape across the sub and brought it to his face. It was 10 inches. Not 12.

Now, there was one thing about this version of Coop; When not at work, he's a pretty jolly guy. The reason for his cantankerous attitude was due to maintain his reputation as a mob boss. The problem is that he takes his meals very seriously, the slightest mistake can be the last one you ever make.

"You're short two inches." Coop sneers as the tape measure zips back before snapping his fingers.

The two mobsters locked the shocked man's arms and dragged him off to parts unknown, while he screamed all the way.

"What was that for?" Barry tried to protest but clammed up when the boss glared at him.

"Barry, there are 3 things in this world you don't do when you're around me." Coop threatens, unfurling his fingers for demonstration, "Never mess with my money. Never mess with my ego. And most importantly, you never mess with my meals." He then points to the waiter being dragged away, "Else I'll mess with you."

Barry gulped as fear override his anger.

Suddenly, a ring came from Coop's pocket. Raising an eyebrow, the crime lord pulled out a black touchscreen device with the Modus emblem on the back.

"Hello?" He said to whomever was calling him.

_"Hello, Harold."_ Said the voice on the line, tone hard and meticulous.

After a few minutes of talking, he hung up and got up from the table with Barry walking behind, asking who he talked to.

"The Operator." Was Coop's only response as they kept walking.

* * *

After a meager walk to a private room of the building, with Barry staying behind as a guard for the entrance, the crime lord caught glance of his caller sitting at a table with others.

It was The Operator, dressed in a black sweater, closed gray leather blazer, acorn brown pants, and black shoes. On his left was Nyx in her usual outfit, though her dress sleeves were now purple instead of white, with Rigby at her side, dressed in an all black business suit with a red tie.

By his right was a new face for Coop; a lean man with slicked back brown hair, green eyes, black rimmed glasses, and a corporate casual suit. The man appeared serious and professional, no time for shenanigans.

Other than them, the heads of Fulbright Corporation, Sanban Industries, and DexLabs, Hal Fulbright, Kuki Sanban, and Dexter O'Reilly.

The first was dressed in his normal attire though he was much older with whatever was left of his head being pearl white. The second was dressed in a purple pants, a pink dress shirt, and a purple suit with a violet scarf and red stilettoes. The third was in his twenties while being dressed in blue pants, a white dress shirt with a black tie, a black suit, and blue dress shoes.

The crime lord raised an eyebrow, pointing to the man at the right of his caller, "Who's this guy?"

"What? No hello?" The Operator snarked, before motioning to the man at his right, who raised his hand to shake, "This is Charles Offdensen, my right hand man."

Coop still looked confused, even while he shook Offdensen's hand, "I thought Rigby was your right hand man."

"Rigby is more like my assistant. Offdensen is my bodyguard in a sense." The Operator explained, before leaning back in his chair, "Now, can we please on with this meeting?"

The mob boss rolled his eyes as he took a seat, "Fine. Whatever. "

"Thank you, Harold." Offdensen said as he got up from his seat before pulling out a tablet and setting it in the middle of the table, "Due to the increase in Grimm attacks, the Consortium have placed orders for the research companies to develop new types of weaponry and armor for the Border Guard. Fulbright, you are first."

Hal nods before typing something on the tablet.

A hologram appeared, showing a suit of power armor unfolding, revealing the inner parts of the armor; underneath the armor was an exoskeleton with many attachments akin to 'organs.' Beside it was an organic-looking bodysuit made of black fibers with red 'nodes.'

"Under the armor and exoskeleton is a flexible biomechanical skinsuit that connects with the attachments of the exoskeleton for situations." Hal explained, "The first is the attachments is the Excrement Filter, a device that collects wastes and recycles it into fuel for the armor."

"Eww!" The more childish of the group cringed, while the rest weren't fazed.

"I know it's disgusting but it's a good way to eliminate a distraction." Fulbright responds to their reactions before continuing, "The next is the Built-in Life Support-

It was then that Coop tuned out all the technobabble out of boredom but made it seem like he was paying attention. What the simplified version of it all was that the armor's interior eliminated the need for sleep, eat, and to go to the bathroom, and shit like that.

Next was Kuki Sanban, who, after thanking the Operator for not shutting down her company for reasons he didn't care to find out, showed her contribution; A robust, heavy, and large looking gun with a sickle magazine to accompany the armor from Fulbright. What is essentially a 20 mm anti-person cannon, the ammo of the thing was basically bullet-sized armor piercing missiles that can blow anything they hit to mush.

Coop wasn't too prideful to admit that he wanted one.

Finally, there was Dexter. The only reason the mob boss is listening now is due to him wondering what the nerds at DexLabs could come up with after 6 years of practically bathing in weapons development cash.

"As for what we have made," Dexter started in a monotone voice, "This is the DexLabs X-099 Biosuit."

The hologram then showed an bipedal insect-like robotic suit, sleek and elegant. It was at least 20 feet high, colored black with a biomechanical aesthetic, the arms were liquescently shifting into a different weapon every few seconds.

"The suit is composed of a nano-biomechanical composite capable of self repair," The head of DexLabs continued, "As well as integrating and assimilating any nearby weapons or material into itself. The cockpit holds a highly advanced HUD that controls the suit while the pilot handles the weapons."

The hologram then shows the suit becoming larger and more armored, it's weapons larger, more robust, and heavy.

"In case of a situation that requires armor instead of elegance, the suit can bulk up it's frame and carapace, sacrificing mobility for durability. As for weaponry, we have yet to install any expect standard weapons."

"Thank you, Dexter." Offdensen stated, the former nodding as the latter took the tablet and began typing something, "If you're all wondering why all of these orders were placed; In the absence of the Fallen, new Grimm have begun appearing in the wastelands."

The hologram then shifted to show the new Grimm, some gasped at what was displayed in front of them.

It was what could only be described a massive human shaped mass of ink, with a black face devoid of any features, the arms were clawed but constantly dripping whatever this thing was composed of. The most contrasting part of the thing was large spine-like tendrils stuck out in various parts and wriggled in a unnatural way as if alive. Around it were Grimm that resembled black lotuses fused with massive spiders.

"This is Amatsu-Mikaboshi, the first Kaiju Grimm sighted in 12 years," Offdensen continued, "Due to it's liquid composition and ability to spawn other Grimm, along with the fact that Modus has no idea how to recreate the Shinkalions, the Consortium has decided to heighten funding and rate of equipment to the Wall Guard in case of it's reappearance."

The hologram then showed Modus infantry begin overwhelmed while trying to fight it's almost unending legion of Grimm.

"Due to it's ink-like composition, it's able to regenerate whatever damage is done." The Operator's right hand man continued, "Not just that but if 'droplets' of it's body fall off, they form into the spider-like Grimm called Jorogumo. The larger the droplet, the bigger the Jorogumo."

The hologram the showed a destroyed facility with the remaining soldiers fighting for their lives against the remaining Jorogumo.

"So far it's attacks have been random but none the less devastating. So far, 3 stronghold have fallen to the Kaiju, hence the increase in security and the placement of these orders."

"Say, speaking about Fallen, how did Modus beat Sammael?" Nyx asked, after Offdensen was done. The others in the room, minus Coop, blinked and looked to one of the leaders of Modus for questions.

The Operator remained calm but his eyes showed a sharp gaze before he inhaled and exhaled before declaring, "This doesn't leave this room."

They all looked at each other and nodded.

Seeing their compliance, he started with, "We didn't."

The table went silent. "What?" Nyx asked, in a small voice.

"It's like this;" The Operator begins, "Sammael was defeated when his plans were near completion. Quite literally everyone in every superpower threw everything they had at him. It dealt with the Kaiju and other Fallen, but it only slowed him down. After Sebben and the Justice Friends got there, they managed to keep him distanced while the nations' forces bombarded him from afar."

"Eventually, Sammael managed to gain the upper hand and slowly beat them down. As they tried to help, the nations' forces were wiped away by him and their cites were set ablaze. All seemed lost, until a samurai wielding the Emperor's sword came. He challenged Sammael to a duel, one on one, winner takes all. Sammael agreed and the two fought."

"Despite all odds, the samurai with the Emperor's sword managed to overwhelm the first Fallen. No matter what trick or power he pulled, Sammael was continuously beaten down and humiliated. Soon, Sebben, the Justice Friends, a crapload of huntsmen and huntresses, and the remaining UN forces joined in and pressured him to the point of desperation."

"Wait," Nyx politely interrupted, "What's so special about the Emperor's Sword? I mean, I get it was wielded by the Emperor, but what's with the sword?"

Coop clicked his tongue, lighting for a smoke again, "Oh, naïve little Nyx."

The Lady of Chaos shoot a glare at the mob boss, whom didn't react as he continued, "The sword is made of a unique metal that makes Dark Substance burst into flames." He then raised a finger, "But, if given the right circumstances, it can basically kill or seal away Sammael for good."

"It's more complex than that." The Operator inters, "The sword's special abilities can only be activated by a wielder that it finds 'worthy.'" He uses air quotes for emphasize, "If it does, than it can slay anything with evil in their hearts. And considering Sammael is practically made of evil... Well, you do the math."

The others nodded, getting what he meant.

"Continuing. After the long and grueling battle, Sammael was forced to the ground, exhausted and missing an arm. Just as the samurai was about to land the final blow, the first Fallen tore a hole in time and flung the samurai, Sebben, the Justice Friends, and the most powerful Huntsmen into the future. When they will return is currently unknown."

Eyes were wide from that explanation; Dexter looked collected, but internally he was utterly befuddled. Kuki looked like she was about to faint. Hal remained as calm as one could after learning such information. Offdensen and Coop were unfazed while Rigby and Nyx looked like they were gonna have a panic attack.

"But as luck would have it, Dr. Krieger betrayed Sammael along with some of the non Fallen from the Invisible Hand. This caused whatever was left of the armed battalions to fire all they had left at him. When all was said and done, he was never seen again."

"Except," Coop inserted, "Due the devastation he inflicted, civilization splintered in what everyone now knows as..."

"The Great Rending."

The mob boss nodded grimily.

As everyone sat in silence for a few moments, the Operator broke it by saying "Well, I think that everything's settled. Good day, everyone."

With that, everyone at the table got up, one by one, until the private room was empty.

* * *

"So, were you gonna tell me about this?" Nyx asked the Operator as they walked down the hall, along with Rigby and Offdensen.

He just sighed, "I figured the past should be buried. Along with the Leader and the rest of the Consortium, but I suppose it has to come to light eventually."

The woman looked slightly frustrated but relented.

"Anyway, Me, Rigby, and Offdensen are gonna go gambling." He then tells her, "You're allowed to do whatever you wish until we get back."

Nyx simply nodded as the three headed off to the casino. After they left, she took several breaths as turbulent emotions rampaged inside her before she headed to the nearest bar.

* * *

TWO HOURS LATER:

The woman slurred as she rested her head on the bar in emotionally drowned exhausted. Her self loathing was somewhat quelled due to the copious amounts of alcohol, though she could vaguely feel her semi ethereal physiology dampen and slowly undo the effects. Yet she was infinitely glad she was the only occupant of the bar because of it.

Before she could order another drink, an old man sat in the chair.

He had intensely greying hair with a white mustache, brown eyes hiding behind a pair of aviator sunglasses. He wore a white dress shirt with no tie, grey pants, a grey suit, and black shoes.

"I'll have a glass of Weeping Heart please." He requested to the bartender, whom unsurely nodded.

Nyx looked shocked, "You sure you can handle that shit?"

"Relax, kid. I've handled Omaha Beach." The old man says confidently, as the bartender sat the glass to him.

"Alright," She relented but warned, "But tomorrow, your mouth's gonna open up like that elevator in 'The Shining.'"

The old man took a drink and let out an 'omph', before having to hold onto the bar to prevent himself from falling over. Nyx had to help him straighten up after he almost lost his grip.

"Golly," He said hoarsely, "That's got some kick."

After a while, the two talked about each other. She revealed her name and background but kept out about her being connected to the Operator. At the same time, she felt like he was hiding things as well. But aside from that, she was actually enjoying the old man's company.

Just like Hoagie.

"Hey, what's eating you?" Stan asked empathically as he noticed her sad expression.

She simply looked down and muttered, "You wouldn't believe me."

"Then say it in a way I can believe."

Nyx let out a breath and let it pour out, "When I was younger... let's just say, I was a horrible person. I burned a lot of bridges and made a lot of enemies. Now, after those enemies tore me down and practically destroyed all I was."

Stan still had a sympathetic expression but stayed silent.

"Now, I don't know who I should be." She almost whispers, "And I don't know how to move on from it."

There was a few moments of silence before Stan responds with, "It's alright."

Nyx looked shocked, barely getting out, "B-But..."

"You messed up before. We all have regrets, Nyx," The old man interrupts her, putting his hand on her shoulder, "Lost friends and family we'd like to have around, things we'd take back. But the past is done. Stewing in the past only leaves you bitter and sad."

The Lady of Chaos grumbled, "Then how do I make up for it?"

"By doing better." Stan replied, making Nyx look at him confused, "Do better now._ Be_ better now. Now is the only time that has ever mattered and ever will matter. There is no future, only now. By being better than you were then, maybe you'll make up for it."

She just has a conflicted expression at the old man's words.

"Ask yourself, do I make bad decision? How can I do better? Who do I want to be?" Stan asked her, "It's not a bad thing to feel regret, but if you let that regret and guilt fester inside you, you'll find yourself in places you wouldn't like."

The old man then pulled out his wallet and showed her some pictures in it.

"Yeah, both you and I made mistakes," Stan continued, "But my old man said, 'A man who never made mistakes, never made anything.' And look at yourself, you made mistakes and you made something better from those mistakes."

A tearful expression adorned her face at his words, she refused to cry though.

Stan only let a wistful smile spread, "We all need to learn that mistakes are the dirt we grow from. And that only by doing better that we can turn those mistakes into something better."

Nyx's sorrowful face then morphed into a tearful smile. After a few moments, her emotions settled down and thanked the old man before she left.

Stan Lee only raised his glass, along with the unseen occupants of the bar that heard his whole speech, "Excelsior."

* * *

While that was happening, Coop was outside sitting on a bench in the cold, taking a drag from one of his cigars after the meeting. Not out of stress but one of the many habits he developed over the last 13 years.

Just as he was about to head back inside, something caught his eye.

It was a young man dressed in green military gear with a blue armband on the upper part of his right arm while carrying an assault rifle.

The man abruptly walked into a dark passageway, which happened into the maintenance area of the hotel.

Out of curiosity, Coop got up from the bench and walked into the passage that the armed man disappeared into.

As he traveled down the hallway, the ceiling seemed to get heaver while the sounds of the inner maintenance rang over the concrete barrier gliding between the layers of architecture and machine work before he managed to get to where the armed man was.

Only to be on the receiving end of the barrels of a lot of weapons.

The ones holding the weapons were Nier, his wife Kaine, the Monroe sisters, Steven Universe along with the Crystal Gems, Mike Chilton, Julie Kapulsky, Karma Eiss, Vert Wheeler, Charley Davidson, Mason 'Dipper' Pines, Tsuranuki Daimonyama, Akita Oga, Shinobu Tsukiyama, and Miku Hatsune.

Mike then saw who was in front of them, "Whoa, whoa, guys! It's alright! It's just Coop!"

The rest of the resistance look skeptical but lower their weapons. Steven and the Gems all took seats while the rest of them leaned on the walls in an attempt to intimidate him, but stopped when they saw it wasn't working.

"Hey, Mike! What's up, buddy?" Coop said in a happy voice, as he walked to the members of the resistance.

The driver of the Mutt chuckled, "Not much, Coop." He then turned serious, "But to get down to business, I need some information you might have."

The mob boss raised an eyebrow, "Information on what?"

"Well, we intercepted private communications from one of your black market dealers to agents of Modus." Julie says, pulling out a tablet that showed the transcript of the intercepted communication with the dealer and agent, "It shows them talking about transporting prisoners."

"So, I cut deals with Modus. Big deal. I ain't on your side and I ain't on theirs'." Coop waves off, before pulling out a flask taking a sip from it.

Nier continued, "Have you heard of Area 101?"

Coop does a spit take, before looking at them shock, "_**AREA 101?!** **No, we don't speak of that place!**_"

Everyone looked surprised at Coop's reaction.

Dipper tried to persuade him, "Coop, listen. Something big is going on. If Modus is hiding some dangerous secret, we need to find out what it is!"

"It ain't worth it, Pines!" The mob boss shouts, "You guys have no fricking idea was you're dealing with!"

"COOP!" Mike grabbed the blonde's shoulders, "We have to know."

The mob boss looked around, conflicted before relenting, "Fine. But if you tell anyone, I'll kill every single one of you."

The group nods before Coop takes in a deep breath and began.

"Okay, where do I start?" The mob boss took another breath, "Area 101 is Modus' most fortified, most guarded, and most secure facility. People who don't fall in line like you guys are sent there for indoctrination. If you're looking for any captured friends, they'll probably be there. But I doubt they want to rejoin you guys after going through there."

"That the upper levels. The middle levels are the labs. If they resist the indoctrination, they're taken there as test subject. I guarantee if the processes didn't break them, the experimentation will."

"Lastly..." Coop then hesitated, "Okay, to be honest, I really don't know what's down there but whatever is down there, Modus really wants to keep it down there and keep it a secret. It's buried under at least 50 miles of indestructible... everything, with all kinds of redactions, expunges, red tape, yellow tape, all kinds of tapes I've never even heard of."

The resistance all had surprised reactions at the info given.

"Wait," Julie intervenes, "What do you think is down there?"

"I got no clue to be honest, but one guy put it words that made me believe," The mob boss said before reciting what the man told him, "'Believe me, when you see what's down there, you'll join Modus instantly. The thing doesn't brainwash ya, it doesn't change how you think or how ya feel, it just horrifies you so much that you join so whatever's down there _stays_ down there.'"

That was what got everyone scared. Whatever was buried under Area 101 was so horrifying that you would join one of the bloodiest and most totalitarian regimes in human history just to keep it buried? What the hell is down there?

Coop then let out a sigh, "Look, if you still wanna give it a stab, keep me out of it. I gave up that fight a long time ago."

The resistance only nodded but Mike and Charley looked sad as the latter asked the mob boss, "How'd you get like this, Coop?"

He only said as he turned away from them, "I don't know. I'm just tired."

That was the last thing he said to his old friends as he walked out of the tunnel. Not seeing the regretful expressions of Mike, Julie, and Charley.

* * *

Making his way out of the undercarriage of the maintenance tunnels and to the cold air of the outside, Coop had a grumpy expression as he sat back down on the bench before he followed the tunnel down to the resistance.

He sat there for a period of time that he didn't care to measure, staring up at the darkening grey covered sky, either in contemplation or longing.

Abruptly, Coop pulled out two photographs from his coat pocket.

They was slightly worn from time but was still in good condition. The first showed him with Jacob Davidson, Charley, and Tork, all laughing together while posing for the camera. The second was him, Jamie, and Kira; He was laughing while leaning on Jamie, who had a bashful smile, and on the right was Kira, who had an amused smirk.

He simply laid back against the bench while the snow fell, creating a stilled and silent environment that he had to thank whatever god was watching for.

"Were we ever so young?" Coop said as he idly gazed at the lost memories of so many years ago, unaware of a tear falling down his left cheek.

If it was up to him, he probably would have stayed on that bench for hours but he noticed his henchmen had come out to get him. Coop then put on his hard face and walked back inside, without speaking a word for the rest of the night, neither to his henchmen, nor the Operator, or anyone.

* * *

_**KAIJU GRIMM DATABASE:**_

**NAME: Amatsu-Mikaboshi **

**SPECIES: Kaiju/****Humanoid**

**CLASS: Mega**

**BASIS: Ink**

**Abilites: Amatsu-Mikaboshi has been recorded to display several abilites that make it especially dangerous. As it's body is composed of an ink-like substance, the Kaiju can morph and manipulate it's body to whatever shape it wants. In addition, it's liquid composition allows it to regenerate from any injury as long as it's core remains intact.**

**It's most effective ability is it's ability to spawn arachnid-like Grimm called Jorogumo. While not a threat individually, a swarm of these Grimm are a much more considerable threat.**

**Weaknesses: Due to it's liquid composition, it's body is easily pierceable, though it's ability to regenerate compensates for this, along with being vulnerable to extremely high or low temperatures. If it's core is destroyed, it will be killed, though given the core's small size, this is easier said than done.**


	5. The Raid

**_Hey, just wanted to give a heads ups. The backstory for this chapter's antagonist is a very... dark. So, if you can't handle themes of abuse, rape, or self-hatred, it'll only be in the first part of the chapter. Also, this is gonna be a chapter that really pushed the story's M rating._**

**_Other than that, let's go. Also, because I uploaded two chapters on the same day, if you wanna leave a review, write your review of chapter 5 on chapter 5, if you wanna leave a review of chapter 6, write it on it's page._**

* * *

_Opening File: Modus Police Union_

_The Modus Police Union are the resident law enforcement officials of all Modus Megacities. They were founded in 2021, 3 months after Modus was founded, and have continued to be the law enforcement of the regime ever since, despite a large number of incidents involving brutality and extortion._

_Each officer is assigned a uniform, personal radio, identification badge, and personal weapon; the XK-119 Modular pistol, a high-tech automatic handgun that can change ammunition types and firing speeds on the fly._

_Application to the police involve a series of test that determine the applicant's job in the department. The job will be determined by strength, speed, skill, intelligence, species, and possibly gender. Bare in mind, these tests are to determine which job is most suited for the applicant._

_Standard divisions for the MPU include 5 divisions from the Modus Paramilitary Division, forensics, detectives, legal teams, investigators, and administration consultants. Each operation and investigation must follow the standard procedure, only to be change incase of special circumstances._

_All of these divisions and resources are incredibly needed as life in the ghettos of __Modus' __Megacities are far from peaceful, in fact, it's absolutely riddled with crime and corruption, to where some are willing sell their own children to give them a better live or just to get enough money to get out._

_As the Consortium member in charge of security, the Operator has absolute power over the Police and all their operations._

_Side Note: Animal abuse is an absolute guarantee for the death sentence._

_Close File_

_._

_._

_._

_Opening File: Modus Paramilitary Division_

_The paramilitary division of Modus are the regime's solution to the various situations that plague their world. Instead of being a jack of all trade, the paramilitary is divided into various divisions, aptly called Modus Paramilitary Units or 'Secs.'_

_Recruitment for the sec start at the age range of 4 through 12 and involves a __brutal __series of classical __conditioning, chemical therapy, hypnotherapy, and indoctrination to ensure absolute loyalty to the regime_

_Each sec is based on a situation that needs correcting. For example, if there's a situation involves a nuclear hazard, a sec trained to deal nuclear disasters will be sent in. Or if the low class attempts a coup against the Consortium, a sec trained to quell riots and civilian riots will be sent in._

_Due to this situation based formation, each sec is given equipment __and training __based around their situation. As for the situations they are based for, they can ranged from basic policing to being the Consortium's personal guard._

_Reality Benders are allowed into these secs but are only allowed to use their powers if authorized._

_While the range of all Secs are currently unknown, they are to range in the 30s and 40s with others possibly being formed due to the Leader trying to support the weight of the regime._

_To list a few; Red Right Hand, the personal bodyguard of the Consortium. Cemetery Wind and __Deathwatch__; assigned as the Black Ops of the regime, with the first unit being for open warfare and the second being for infiltration and elimination operations and espionage. Silent Heart; infiltrators trained to assassinate any and all bureaucratic members that go rouge or attempt to secede. The Execut__ers__; __assigned to deal with any incidents involving the Resistance. __The __Silencers__;__ assigned to monitor and eliminate anyone whom may leak information from the regime's inner working. __The Canal Slickers; assigned to clean out the megacities' sewer system (Believe me, it's a lot more dangerous than it sounds). And the Wall Guard; assigned to defend the outer parts of the megacities._

_._

_._

_._

_Opening File: Black Mambas_

_Modus Paramilitary Division Chi-13, codename; '__The Black Mambas', are o__ne of the 5 paramilitary divisions created for law enforcements.__ They called in if a situation becomes too much for regular law enforcement to handle. Like a raid on a major drug lord or a large gang war, for example._

_Due to the arduous task of enforcing law and order in their regime, the Consortium formed the 5 secs including the Black Mambas as their version of Special Weapons And Tactics, subsequently allowing the Police Force many times as much funding and resources for their operations._

_The gear adorned to them are specialized suits that protects against most physical trauma, a gasmask-like helmet with thermal and night vision, and the Assault Modular Precaution rifle or AMP rifles, a versatile firearm that can change ammunition types and firing speeds on the fly._

_Training for the active duty in this sec involves martial arts, marksmanship, aptitude tests, and knowledge of the law. Should it suffice, the officers are allowed to execute any prep that resists arrest._

_Like the rest of the paramilitary secs, the Black Mambas follow the orders of the Consortium like it's the only reason for their __existence._

_Close File_

_._

_._

_._

_Opening Files: Lee Kanker_

_During the Great Rending, the eldest Kanker sister was separated from her family and was left wandering around an abandoned part of GrimmFall called the Dark Zone, during the Era of Rending._

_Soon after, __she lost her third eye from an attempt on her life __by a gang of rapists. Barely able to survive and with her self confidence shattered, she sold herself to a tribe of bandits for protection. During her time as the camp whore, Lee was abused verbally, physically, emotionally, and sexually while constantly being forced to do all kinds of unspeakable acts to survive. As she grew up, Lee __lost __chunk__ after chunk of her__ old personality due to all the trauma, becoming a sadistic murderer and rapist, the likes of which even impressed the bandits, as a means to cope._

_However, Lee's torment continued as the tribe discovered an experimental disposition altering drug from an abandoned DexLabs facility. __Kanker developed a crippling addiction to this drug as, as she puts it, 'makes the pain seem like a bad dream.' Sufficed to say, the tribe used this drug to forcibly change her personality whenever and however they wanted, leaving her a shell of her former self._

_After Modus retook America, Lee came crawling to Modus as a way to escape from the bandits only her to end up in prison due to her acts in the name of the tribe. In prison, Lee's lack of confidence and low self-worth due to her trauma from the bandits lead her to be raped on a daily basis by rapists and sexual predators. Soon, Lee finished her 2 year sentence but was unable to find a job due to businesses not being established at the time and due to not being qualified for a job in Modus' cooperate side. As such, she ended up a vagrant in the Mega Block built over Peach Creek, unironically named Peach Creek._

_After spending weeks in poverty and vagrancy, the combination of mental trauma, low sense of self-worth, and her addiction to drugs as a means to cope, __Lee__ finally snapped and she became a ruthless monster. __Forming a cartel of her own, Lee's clan quickly rose to dominate the 200 story high rise block of flats after wiping out the 3 original three gangs that fought for control of the 200 levels. The clan, named after her infamous family, quickly gained a reputation for immense violence and brutality._

_Since 2024, Lee's iron grip on Peach Creek has gone unopposed due to the rarity of the presence of law enforcement in the mega block._

_Close File_

* * *

The Dollmaker simply smiled before jovially saying, "I have nothing to say for now, but the Author and I want to give you this to enjoy."

After saying that, he pulled up a digital projector, inserted a disc, and pressed play, engulfing the screen in white.

* * *

_(Candyman 2021 trailer theme- Say My Name)_

_A corridor for a prison is shown while zooming into a specific door as two guards walk towards it._

_"He's one of the most dangerous and feared men on the planet."_

**_They call him many names_**

_The guards are shown putting someone in restraints._

_"I've faced down all kinds of Grimm and villains and not flinch. But this guy? He fucking scares me."_

**_The Crooked Man_**

_The prisoner is then seen being locked into a straightjacket and a human-sized transfer dolly. The guards are then seen transferring the __prisoner down the hallway._

_"He's responsible for the deaths of over 700 people."_

**_The Spider Man._**

_The prisoner was then seen shifting his mouth before a razor issued slowly from his lips. He then spat it at the guard to his left, causing him to stumble as he broke out of his restraints. The prisoner then drove his fist through the right guard's neck before they could react, causing blood to violent spew from the wound while he slammed his foot down on the left guard, crushing his neck and jugular as blood flowed from his mouth._

_"They say even Satyra is afraid of him."_

**_But most call him Johnny C._**

_The prisoner slowly shrugged off the straightjacket and face mask, revealing an insanely gaunt and gangly 23 year old man with short spiky black hair, high cheekbones, and an insane look on his face._

**_And he's on the loose._**

_Johnny stretches a bit before sprinting away from view._

_"Glob help us all..."_

**_"On candy striped legs, the Spiderman comes..."_**

_A team of police and huntsmen all look over the edge of the helicopter they were riding on to a plain and rundown one story house._

**_"...Softly through the shadow of the evening suns."_**

_A group of civilian running away from an unseen threat._

**_"Stealing past the windows of the blissfully dead..."_**

_A squad from elite cops walk through a dark tunnel stained with blood and rust, weapons raised._

**_"...Looking for the victim, shivering in bed."_**

_Chief Fizz looked over some writing on the walls._

**_"Searching out fear, in the gathering gloom..."_**

_The cops then burst into a dark room._

**_"...And suddenly, a movement in the corner of the room."_**

_Everyone turned abruptly at the sound of a loud noise._

**_"And there is nothing I can do..."_**

_A young goth woman was seen running away from something, looking absolutely terrified._

**_"...When I realize with fright..."_**

_Johnny was then seen speaking the final words of the nursery rhyme while twirling then brandishing his smiley face handled dagger and giving an uncannily wide grin at the camera._

**_"...That the spider man is having me for dinner tonight."_**

**_GrimmFall: Wrath of The Homicidal Manic_**

**_Coming Soon..._**

* * *

_**A shadow from the past...**_

_**Hunson Abadeer walks down a path with a grinning face, along side him, a variety of demons.**_

_**A hunger festering...**_

**_"Decades and centuries of no new entertainment has made us rather... bored." A demon admits, his voice interwoven and reverberating with radio static._**

_**And an ambitious sinner...**_

**_A demon with porcelain white skin and hair but his hair has markings that resemble eyes, his body was very lean yet muscular. He wore black pants with high black boots, a white long sleeve shirt, a black vest, black gloves, and a short red scarf._**

**_Will..._**

**_A gas mask demon is seen loading an _****_Lee-Enfield .303._**

**_Bring..._**

**_A spider demon is seen extending her claws._**

**_ Hell..._**

**_A snake demon is seen building a gigantic war machine._**

**_On..._**

**_A cyclops demon was seen readying her bombs._**

**_Earth..._**

**_The street in the middle of a town suddenly burst open with flames rising as demons emerge, ready for bloodshed, slaughter, whatever the hell they want._**

**_Some want money..._**

_**"Seize this city!" A demon resembling a twisted ringmaster yelled as the demon army rampages towards GrimmFall.**_

_**Others want power...**_

_**"Your heroes are gone!" Yells the snake demon to the civilians of GrimmFall, "This world is ours!"**_

_**Them?...**_

_**The Radio Demon walks arrogantly through the streets of Empire City.**_

_**They just wanna have a good time...**_

_**Drew Saturday glares at a black skinned and green teethed demon wearing a black and red suit while twirling her flaming sword, "You want this world? You'll have to go through me!"**_

_**"Oh, you wanna 'go', missy?" He responds with air quotes before his right arm shifted into a blade, "Well, I'm happy to oblige!"**_

_**Let.**_

_**The snake demon and numerous other demons faces off against the Zero squadron whom look exhausted and beat up.**_

_**The world.**_

_**The Daughter of Lucifer looked up at the sky, wearily, along with her girlfriend and friends.**_

_**Burn.**_

_**"Get ready, everyone!" The white demon rallied the other demons around him while staring at humanity's advancing army, "It's gonna be one helluva night."**_

_**GrimmFall: Infernus**_

_**Coming soon...**_

* * *

On the top floor of Peach Creek, in a room overseeing the 200 stories, was a grown up Lee Kanker.

She had changed quite a lot in the last 13 years: Lee was now a very attractive 28a year old with her formerly curly red hair now being a pixie cut, exposing her dark blue eyes and forehead. Her freckles were gone while her cheeks had long Glasgow smile scars and she seemed to have quite a lot of scars and tattoos all around her curvy model-like body.

The most noticeable change was that where her third eye should be was a patch of barely noticeable scar tissue.

She was wearing a white tank top, black weathered jeans, and grey socks while sitting on a grey couch. In her hand was a white inhaler with a clear capsule that was filled with a caramel-colored liquid.

Lee merely had a blank expression as she palmed the inhaler before taking a puff from it.

Suddenly, the room seemed to light up while slowing down as she exhaled. The smokes flowed from her mouth in sludge-like paces as her eyes rolled back into her head. Every beam of light, every drop of water, every insect, and every speck of dust glazed idly in her drugged sight. Her head laid back as her mind flowed elsewhere, to places she wanted to forget but couldn't.

_A __17 year old__ Lee laid there on that cloth pile bed, naked, only a blanket covering her as the tribe leader sat by her, also devoid of clothing. The scar from the removal of her eye was still present but the Glasgow scars were absent, her hair was bone straight and neck length, and a look of utter emptiness adorned her face._

_The tribe leader exhaled smoke from his pipe before looking down at her, saying in the honeyed voice that grandfather would say to their grandchildren, "Wow. Just... wow."  
_

_He took another smoke before gently caressing her head, making her squirm in fear._

_"You were amazing last night." The tribe leader whispered to her, before he got up and put one some pants before he left the tent, leaving her to her lonesome._

_Lee then quietly burst into tears, burying her face into the makeshift bed. She cried for hours, flooded with self loathing and praying that all of this was just some nightmare. But she knew that it wasn't. _

_And that hurt more than anything._

The druglord snaps out of that flashback as the effects of the drug slowly wore off while she just lays back on her couch, dazed from the buzz the drug gave her

"Lee." The woman in question heard her name and turned to find a short haired, bearded man in a leather jacket, black shirt, black pants, and motorcycle boots, "We got trouble."

The drug lord still had a dull expression as she got her shoes on and walked with her henchman.

* * *

A few levels down, Lee and her enforcer, Caleb, met with Kay. A man with dark skin, a beard, and a chain necklace. He wore a yellow shirt, open leather jacket, black jeans, and black shoes. In the other room were three shirtless men, gagged and bloodied on their knees with panicked expressions.

"They were selling Sternhammer product on my level." Kay says calmly, motioning to the 3 gagged men, "Warned them off with a beating a couple weeks ago. Guess it didn't work."

Lee was unimpressed, "You can't deal with it yourself?"

"I can deal with it." Kay replied defensively.

"The question is whether you wanna make an example of them." Caleb said in his gravelly voice.

Lee simply looked at the three tied up men before stating, "Skin them. Toss them over the balcony."

The tied up men started yelling and screaming but the gags muffled it.

"Hit em with a little Slo-Mo first?" Kay suggests to her.

Lee turned away, hiding her sadistic grin, "Sure."

* * *

The gangbangers dragged another of the men to a table and held him down as they cleaned their knives for skinning.

The first one skinned was then dragged to the edge, panting and shuddering, begging breathlessly, "Please... Please... Please..."

Either they didn't care or enjoyed his suffering as they brought him to the balcony, forcing him to stare down the 200 story fall. Before they threw him off, a ganger forced a white inhaler with the caramel-colored liquid into his mouth and forced him to take a hit.

Suddenly, the world seemed to slow down as the ganger dropped the inhaler.

The next few seconds felt like an eternity, he watched the caramel liquid swish, swirl, droplets deforming into flowery shapes before rejoining the greater mass. Then he felt hands push into the skinless portion of his back before the ganger threw him off.

For a few moments, he felt the sheer agony of something hitting the raw muscle and nerve before his eyes took in the sight of falling in slow motion.

The people staring in horror, the dust fluttering through the moon roof, water dripping from cracked pipes while deforming and reforming in abstract shapes, and smoke twirling in serpentine fashion.

For the rest of the way down, he felt that this was not a bad way to die.

* * *

At the ground level, a Faunus mother carrying her son was simply walking to the nearby grocery store in the Mega Block.

Suddenly, a body falls a few feet across from her, splattering bloodily as she and others around her gasp in horror. Another body falls adjacent to the other one, causing more screams from the people around. The mother looks up to see a third body falling towards her.

She screams and steps out of the way as the third body goes splat where she stood.

From the top of the balcony, the Kanker Clan look down from the balcony before a ganger says to the others and to Lee, "I told you we should have done this later at night."

Their leader simply scoffed and rolled her eyes, while a smirk adorned her face.

Little did they know, this horrible act would be their last.

* * *

Three hours later, in the Modus Police Department, two detectives walked down the stairways with reports for an investigation in their hands.

The first detective was a 25 year old female whom was very attractive with a suave look. She has long black hair with blue eyes and red lipstick, while she wore a blue business dress with a closed beige coat, and blue heels.

The second was a handsome 30 year old man who looked calm and calculating. He has short black hair with brown eyes, he had black pants, white dress shirt with a black tie, a trench coat, and black dress shoes.

These two were Detective Verity Casil and Lawrence 'Lens' McCracken respectively.

Verity sighs, while adjusting her hat, "I can't believe what we have to deal with for these people."

"Believe me, V, I hate it to but it's our job." McCracken says as he looks over the papers he was carrying, "Say, how's Todd doing?"

The female detective flinched at the mention of her brother, "Not good. He's still struggling with his drug addictions."

"Damn, I'm sorry." Lens offered his condolences, "Look, let's just get these papers to the chief before he has a stroke from eating too many donuts."

Verity only nodded.

After the long walk, the detectives finally arrived at the work place of the police station.

It was brisling with phone calls, paperwork, and officers just making small talk with each other. The reason for the rhetorical peacefulness was due to most of the officers being on call due to all the crime going on with the lower parts of the Megacity known as New Chicago.

The two then got to the chief; a rotund middle aged man wearing a police chief uniform, with a glazed donut in his greasy hands from a plate of donuts by the load of paperwork.

The chief seemed annoyed to see them but his eyes locked onto the paper in Verity's arms whom set it on his desk. The rotund man raised an eye brow before looking over the paper that the female detective handed him.

"Triple homicide? Peach Creek?" He asked the two detectives, whom nodded making him grunt in frustration as he put on his glasses, "What happened this time?"

Lens replied, "Three preps were reported dead, fallen from the top level of the Mega Block. What do you suggest?"

The chief mumbled for a second before responding, "Call in Hartigan and Marv. Also, have a squad of the Black Mambas accompany them. That place is a hellhole."

* * *

On the streets of New Chicago, a black police van sped down the highway, sirens flaring, with other cars moving aside not to get in their way.

Inside were 20 of the Black Mambas; the 2nd sec of the 5 secs assigned for Law Enforcement. Each of them were adorned in black nanofiber uniforms under silver armor interlinked with the uniform, while each of them held their AMP-15 rifles in their laps.

Sitting at the front side of the van was a muscular and imposing man with short brown hair a distinguishing cross-shaped scar on his forehead, the cause of which is undisclosed. This is John Hartigan, a veteran officer from Sin City.

By him was a 7.9 feet hulking man with numerous scars on his face and body, grey hair adorning his head with a sharp jawline. The man wore a pair of black pants, brown boots, a white beater under a white dress shirt and protective vest. This is Marvin McGrath but please, call him Marv.

By them were the Mambas themselves;

Commanding Officer Kairo Rama, 30 years old, short haired, Asian. Best martial artist in the unit, black belt in Karate, Jujitsu, Capoeira, Judo, and Tae Kwon Do. A capable leader but prefers to be a follower.

Officer Edward "Eddy" McGee, 25 years old, with combed back hair. Best shooter in the unit, once managed to hit a target from a mile away.

Lieutenant Eugene Black, 27 year old Caucasian man with long straight brown hair kept in a ponytail. Torture technician, knowns over 200 ways to kill someone using mundane items. Once psychologically damaged a perp so bad, that said perp needed 23 reconstructive surgeries due to horrific self harm.

Officer Tyler King, 26 year old man with spiky black haired and two vertical scars. The wildcard, once managed to beat two Reality Benders on his own while they were distracted with killing the others on the team.

Officer Colin Hunt, 31 year old man with short blond hair and mechanical eyes. Unit Techie, expert in hacking, programming, enhancing, and triangulating.

The rest of the Mambas sounded off around the van as Hartigan stood up and made his announcement.

"Now, remember," The detective shouts to the officers sitting beside them, "We're only here to conduct forensics and analysis, get out, and cordon off the Mega Block until reinforcements arrive. You guys are here to keep the population in line so no panic arises. Other than that, we're golden."

If the Mambas has any complaints, their composure masked it while they put on their helmets as the van slowly arrived at the high rise.

* * *

During this, a part of the Kanker Clan were getting ready for any events that required a crapload of bullets.

One of them being a thin and gangly 20 year old man with long black hair and pale skin. He wore a black and white striped sweater under a leather vest, black pants, and tall black boots with many leather straps. This is Todd Casil, Detective Verity's little brother.

The second was a bald heavy set African-American made whom only wore green warm up pants and rubber sandals. He had all kinds of sharp and jagged tattoos, along with surprisingly white teeth, and burly limbs. This is Harlem, or as he's more known as, "Hart."

Hart blew the contents of his stomach down a toilet as Todd stood beside him, patting his back. The two then got to the rest of gang with Kay, whom almost looking concerned.

"You alright?" He asked his friend, whom unsurely nods, before the former pulls out a bottle containing a protein shake to the latter.

"Oh, no fucking way!" Hart refuses, "I fucking hates these shakes!"

"You need 2,000 calories an hour or your body's gonna quit on you." The clan leader's main enforcer says sternly as he forces the protein shake in his hand.

"I can't do this shit, man." Hart moans as he takes the drink.

"Tough shit, Hart." Kay retorts, as he chides one of his men like a kid, "Alright? You heard the doc; Your heart is getting bigger, balls are getting smaller, your immune system's for shit. That Compound 9 shit is killing you."

Hart then interjects saying, "Hey, you don't know shit about it, Kay!"

"I don't wanna know!" He retorts again, leaving no room for argument, "And ya done. Okay? No more of that shit. Ya take too much of that shit, ya gonna melt into goddamn pile a goo!"

"Wait, what's Compound 9?" Todd abruptly asked.

"Where you been the last five months?" Kay deadpanned.

"High."

"...Shoulda expected that." The gangbanger mutters before explaining, "The doc says it unlocks dormant genes or some crap- I don't know but whatever it is lets you heal from all kinds of injuries. Ya can get an arm chopped off and it grows back in few minutes."

The other gangbangers whistled.

"Apparently, a company made it as a super soldier serum for Modus but the Operator discontinued it." Caleb interjects as he appears, startling the gang while taking a smoke, "Something about being uncontrollable or some shit. Lee mixes it with her Slo-Mo to heal her from her addictions."

Kay scoffed, "That bitch is crazy." Before looking over the balcony, seeing something, "Hey, Caleb. Something's going on."

The drug lord's right hand man looks over the balcony and moaned, "Oh, shit."

* * *

Hartigan, Marv, and the Black Mambas entered the ground floor of the high rise with the detectives heading to the crime scene while the sec moved in to deal with the population.

Watching them were disgruntled civilians and members of the Kanker Clan

_"Move along, move along!"_ A Black Mamba said in a deep filtered voice via his helmet as his fellow troopers keeping the civilians away from the crime scene, _"Please remain behind the security tape! __There is nothing to see here!__"_

Marv and Hartigan walked into the scene of the crime as one of the Mambas retracted the security tape, with the former asking the medic on scene, "What have you got?"

The medic, a brown haired middle aged man in a forensics outfit named TJ, looked up from the body that was somewhat uncovered, "Three stiffs in a somewhat fucked up condition."

Hartigan made his response with semi unveiling one of the bodies; The face was intact but the cranium was all but pulverized with blood and brain matter reduced to slurry.

The civilians reacted with disgust and horror but Marv swore he hear a woman ask, "Oh, did you get a picture of that?"

"You based in Peach Creek?" Hartigan asked as he and Marv met up with the medic.

He responded, "Med Center, level 25."

"You ID'd them?"

"Mostly." TJ responded, pointing to two of the bodies, "These two are registered to this block."

"And him?" John pointed to the third body.

"I'll have to run his blood through a DNA profiler," He replied, before adding, "If I can figure out which blood is his."

Marv then pulled the shroud away from another body. Same as the other, face intact but flattened like a fleshy pancake, the brain practically mush. The civilians exclaimed in disgust again before the large and intimidating detective pulled the lips of the corpse back to find what appeared to be a white burn on the inner parts of the upper lips.

"John, look." Marv says to Hartigan whom walks over and looks at the white burn, "What do you make of this?"

"No idea." Hartigan says honestly.

"It's a cold burn from a Slo-Mo inhaler." The veteran answers as he gets up to gaze at the top floors of the Mega Block.

The less experienced of the detectives raised an eyebrow, "Slo-Mo?"

"Only just hit the grid, but it's making big waves." The medic informs Hartigan, "Makes the brain feel as if time is passing at 1% its normal speed."

That caused the detective to look up at the top level as the former finished, "Guess it felt like a long way down."

* * *

At the control center for the police, amidst the buzz of others giving feedback to those in the field, an elderly control operator got the identifications of the 3 victims; Jesus Marki, Tom Salman, and Ephraim Rakim.

After getting the confirmation, he reported to the officers in the mega block, "Positive on your IDs. All showing convictions for possession of narcotics. Transmitting data now."

* * *

The IDs appeared on Hartigan's holo-watch; they were raggedy and scummy men, with many scars or deformities. Junkies.

"Small time perps. Junkies." Hartigan says to Marv who looked at the hologram, "No known gang affiliation. What do you think Marv?"

The veteran turned police man just responded with, "Drugged, skinned, displayed in public? It's a goddamn punishment killing. They're sending a message."

"Yeah," TJ said as he walked up to the two, "Don't fuck with the Kanker Clan."

They looked at the medic with Marv asking, "The Kanker Clan?"

TJ said, "I'll show you."

The three head out from the crime scene with Hartigan yelling to the sergeant, "Mambas! Hold down the fort!"

The paramilitary troopers salute before getting back to their duty.

* * *

TJ lead Marv and Hartigan to his office where he pulled up a holographic screen that cycled through all kinds of criminal IDs before settling on one;

It was a 23 year old Lee Kanker whom had much longer hair that reached her shoulders with a bandage on her exposed forehead, her eyes giving a dark and traumatized look.

"We have her prison record from when she began her sentence," TJ explains to the police, "The picture's pretty old but that's her. Lee Kanker, leader of the Kanker Clan. A former whore from The Dusk Raiders bandit clan during the Era of Rending. Was arrested by Modus due to acts of cannibalism and raiding. Rumor has it she was forced into all kinds of horrifying shit that destroyed her mentally."

The detectives raised their eyebrows at this.

"Anyone else, you'd say it was bullshit, right? Not with Kanker. Her trademark is violence. 3 years ago, there were 3 gangs fighting for control of Peach Creek;"

The screen showed a long haired ganger with all kinds of piercings and blade tattoos.

"The Twisted Blades,"

It then showed a short haired lizard Faunus with serpentine tattoos.

"The Sons of His Eminence,"

And finally it showed a bald man with tattoos akin to broken glass.

"And The Broken."

Marv then said, "Then Kanker showed up."

TJ nodded, before continuing, "9 months passed and she and her clan drove out the first and third but utterly slaughtered the second. They despise Faunus and Mobians with a passion. She had control of everything, levels 1 to 200, all hers."

"And how have they gotten away with this?" Marv asked almost rhetorically, as he knew why but TJ answered anyway.

"You know how often we get police here at Peach Creek?"

The two didn't respond with Marv responding with, "Well, you got em now."

Hartigan then added, "The victims are registered to apartments on level 39. Likely killed over a turf issue, so the perps will be probably be there." He then looked to TJ, "Where does the Clan operate on that level?"

"That would be here." The medic said as he typed in something that narrowed it down to the fourth apartment on the northwest side of the level.

The officers nod before heading out.

"Rama! McGee! Black! King! Hunt!" Marv shouted to the respective Black Mambas, whom stood at attention, "You're with us! Come on!"

The five nodded in sync before running with the two officers to the elevators.

* * *

On level 39, two gangers swaggered to the dealer's apartment. The first one had long dark blonde hair, and wore blue jeans, a white shirt, and a red jacket. The second had spikey black hair, and wore a grey sleeveless hoodie with a handbag over his right shoulder and blue jeans. These two are Scott and Mark, best friends but also heavy Slo-Mo addicts, so they were coming in for a fix.

The two got to the door of the apartment that emanated muffled music and did the secret knock, causing a ganger from the other side to open a view port before asking for a password. The first one gets it right and the ganger on the other side lets the two into the crummy and dilapidated apartment.

In there was Kay, along with a shirtless heavyset ganger with a shotgun, a bald ganger that was currently beating his wife, a few tramps, and some other junkies just laying around.

Kay gets up from his chair, wordlessly extending his left hand that was then filled with bucks. He receded his left hand and counted the money. Seeing the payment was right, he extended his right hand to them that had two Slo-Mo capsules. The younger gangers grabbed the caps and sat down at a two person chair, shaking the inhalers before plugging down the capsules, sending the narcotic into their systems.

The cold smoke issued from their mouths as the world stilled, the room grew bright and colorful while the music became slow and distorted. Their eyes rolled back into their heads as they laid back on the couch.

* * *

Marv, Hartigan, and the Mambas emerge into the hallway the apartment was on. Searching the hallway for no gangers, the seven sneak to the edge of the apartment door while readying themselves for the break in.

Before they do, the door to an apartment diagonally across from them opened, revealing a small boy whom froze when he saw them. After a few seconds of staring he responded by closing the door.

"You boys ever been in a crack down operation?" Marv asked the five Mambas whom all had the facemasks of their helmets up.

Rama nodded, "12 days ago. The Red River resort. King ended up shooting the perp we were supposed to bring in."

"Like I said a thousand times, that was a fucking accident!" Tyler angerly insisted.

"Just be sure he doesn't start shooting someone without a weapon." Hartigan replies, with Rama shooting King a look that made the latter agree nervously.

"Alright, enough talk." Marv cuts in, before that conversation could continue, "We break in, take out the armed ones, and get the dealer. Quick, clean, and easy."

They all nod with the Mambas lowering their facemasks and readying their rifles, while Marv and Hartigan had their guns ready. Hunt started it off as he gave Marv a sticky grenade. The burly veteran removed the 'pin' with his mouth and planted the explosive on the door.

* * *

Back in the apartment, the world still stirred slow in the eyes of the two younger gangers.

Suddenly, the door's lock blew off as a white flash outlined the door as it slowly deformed into a curved state. White specks of light seared from the spaces between the door and the doorframe as the hinges ripped away, the guard's exposed skin rippled as waves of pressure and heat crashed into his torso, sending him back.

His eyes widen as two policemen and five masked gunmen barge into the apartment. The gangers with guns raised their weapons but they were no match. The bald one was shot in the mouth, the fat one was shot in the abdomen with the bullet piercing the wall behind him, and Scott attempted to shoot them but was shot in the right cheek, with the bullet exiting his left cheek leaving a horrid exit wound.

The Slo-Mo in his system let all the details flow through his sight; flesh piercing, rippling, and tearing, blood flowing in globules from wounds, the flames discharged from the barrels of their weapons, and arduous smell of smoke from the grenade.

Mark held up his hands up high in surrender as his best friend's body fell into his lap while the Slo-Mo wore off and the men had their guns pointed at him and everyone else in the apartment.

_"Which one of you is the dealer of this apartment?"_ One of the masked gunmen asked no one in particular, his voice distorted to a groveling and deep octave that did not hide the tone of absolute authority that it carried.

Mark slowly and shakingly pointed to Kay, whom did not react well.

"YOU FUCKING SNITCH!" The drug dealer roared before he was put into an chokehold by one of the gunmen when he attempted to throttle the younger ganger.

_"Hunt! The Harvester!"_ The apparent leader of the gunmen ordered to another trooper whom handed him a metal gun-like syringe with a holographic display. _"Hold him down!"_

Two other masked men grabbed Kay by the arms and legs and slammed him to the floor, with the drug dealer struggling all the way, screaming profanities and attempting to break from the three man hold.

_"I'd be lying if I said this wasn't gonna hurt."_ The one holding the metal syringe warned before he plunged the needle into Kay's exposed neck.

The ganger screamed in utter agony, but that was nothing compared to the scream that came when the leader pulled the trigger. It was a scream that only could be heard if you were being smoldered in boiling oil or skinned alive with rusty blades.

He saw something crawl under Kay's skin, from his neck to the top of his head, then he froze with his eyes wide as they fiddled with the device.

A holographic screen then emitted from the device before the leader ordered, _"Find out if he knows about the triple homicide from earlier today."_

The techie of the group typed something into the hologram that the younger ganger didn't see but when he saw the former motion to the leader to look at whatever was onscreen.

After a second of gazing at the hologram, the leader says almost to himself, _"Well, today's our lucky day. Thanks, pal. You saved us a lot of time and paperwork."_

The three get off of Kay as the leader removed the device from the former's neck, while the latter talked to the detectives, _"We found the perp. Apparently, the three were killed due to selling Sternhammer."_

"Good." The larger of the two growled, "Get him up. We're taking him in."

Kay was put in cuffs while they force him to his feet, walking him out of the room at gunpoint as the ganger simply had a dazed and pained expression.

It was that point when Mark began to reconsider his life choices.

* * *

The Mambas had Kay at gunpoint as they approached the elevators for the level they currently were on.

_"Sergeant,"_ Rama contacted the leader of their squad, _"We have our prep. We're taking him in for interrogation of the clan's connections and activities while we prepare for the raid."_

The sergeant responded, sound almost jovially, _"Roger that! Me and the rest of the the Mambas are gonna hold down the fort until you come back with reinforcements to finish the job."_

However, as he and the sergeant reported to each other, they didn't notice the camera that watched them when they raided the apartment.

* * *

In the uppermost levels of the Mega Block, living in a quarters hooked to the security system, was the techie for the Kanker Clan.

He was a 20 year old with long ginger hair, a geeky physique with mechanical eyes, and a kanji tattoo just above his left eyebrow. He wore a yellow t-shirt over a grey long sleeve shirt and blue pants with grey sneakers. His job was to simply monitor the Mega Block for any disturbances, which was easy due to his prosthetic eyes being connected to the system.

The less said about how he got those mechanical replacements, the better.

He was simply making some figurines out of wires since he usually didn't have much to report, and even when there was something to report, it was usually just some of the guys roughhousing.

But today was something different entirely. Something caught his eye as he put down his wirey creation and switched to the feed showing the distribution center, that also happened to be Kay's apartment, and was missing the ganger himself. Rewinding the feed, it showed him being arrested by two detectives and five armed troopers.

The techie panickily muttered, "Oh, shit. The Mambas? No, no, no..."

Quickly doing some communication work, he got Caleb on the line and said, "Uh, Caleb? There's a problem on level 39."

* * *

Caleb walked down the halls with Lee with the ganger informing his boss, "The Mambas hit the distribution point and shot the place up, took out a few of the boys."

"So what?" Lee calmly yet flippantly replied, "We're overdue for a bust. It's just the Mambas showing their faces, reminding the citizens they exist."

Her right hand man shook his head, "No, Lee. They picked up Kay."

"Executed?" She inquired uncaringly.

"Interrogation." Caleb replied, with that getting her attention, "They're taking him in right now."

"Fuck!" Lee swore.

Caleb then stops with some ganger showing up by him, "If Kay talks..."

"If they're taking him in, he'll talk." Lee cut her enforcer off, staring blankly in thought.

He asked, "Lee, what're we gonna do?"

The drug lord was silent for a moment before she pulled a piece of paper from between her pants and handed it to Caleb, "Take this to the technician and follow his instructions."

Her right hand man nodded as he and the gangers headed out, leaving her alone.

Lee only sighed and put her face in her hands, why did she have to deal with these idiots? It'd been at least 7 years since she has had to deal with soldiers like these, and that was a time she couldn't forget.

_Her 18 year old self swung down an ax, decapitating a teenager mutilated beyond utter recognition. She was dressed in a ragged yet formfitting outfit, leather straps holding it in together with boots and gloves, her hair now shoulder length and wild with her Glasgow scars adorning her cheeks._

_The bandits watching looked impressed, with the leader clapping, "Very good, Lee. I think you'd be a good addition."_

_She just had a sadistic grin on her face._

Lee sharply inhaled, gritting her teeth and curling her fists hard, "Keep it together, Lee."

* * *

In the third sub basement of the Mega Block was the control room for Peach Creek, where the team that was assigned there was supposed to be operating on the security system for the Mega Block happened to be slacking off from their duty, as they saw no need. The police and Mambas were here to do their job, so what was there to do?

Unseen to them, the terminal by a sleeping guard lit up and, if he had been aware to see it, displayed the security gates being disengaged. Further unseen to them was Caleb and two gangers whom approached the center with guns ready.

Swiftly, the three barged into the control room and opened fire before the team had a chance to react, sending bullets and blood flying through the air.

As they walked in, Caleb commanded one of the two ganger with him, "That one's still breathing."

The ganger responded by putting a bullet in the still breathing operator's head.

"Control room is secure." The right man hand contacted the techie, whom relayed the instruction back to him.

They then removed some plugs from the main control terminal and hooked in plugs to a portable router given to him by the techie that acted as his way of controlling the system instead of simply interfacing with it.

"Router's in." Caleb contacted them, "You're good to go."

* * *

The techie nodded, as he got the message, "Thanks, Caleb. I owe you one."

He then hacked into the main server while Lee watched him like a hawk. He shuddered, those eyes of hers seemed to irradiate an aura of utter domination, whatever else was behind that gave him nightmares just by wondering what it was.

Finishing the commands necessary for the next part of the plan, he contacted the sector command.

"How much longer?" Lee inquired, her calm tone masking her impatience.

He winched, "I'm almost done, boss. Just give me a second."

The line rang for a few moments before it opened up with a female voice saying, _"Sector control."_

"Sector control, this is Peach Creek control." The technician replied in a voice that hide his nervousness, "I just wanna check you were notified about the def-con systems test today."

_"Copy that."_ The operator said, before replying after a pause, _"Peach Creek, we don't have you down for a def-con test."_

"Yeah, we must be. If you check the..." He trailed off as the operator reported back with, _"I've got nothing."_

The techie flinched as he could feel Lee staring intensely at him, before he shouted into his mic, "God fucking damn it, sector! I put in the notification myself 3 fucking times since last month! We are good to go right now! I've got my supervisor breathing down my neck!"

_"Hold fire, Peach Creek. Let me get on this."_ The operator complied, pausing for a second before answering, _"Okay, I put you on the system. MPD and all emergency services are notified to ignore your status. You can run the test any time you like."_

"Appreciate that sector," The technician breathed a sigh of relief, "You just saved my ass over here."

"You're welcome, Peach Creek." The operator hung out with the techie leaning back in relief while his boss simply crossed her arms.

"Good job." Lee complements blankly, before staring off at another part of the room.

* * *

Back to Kay, he was not having a good day.

Not only had he been forced to kill three guys when it was supposed to be his day off, but he had to scold Hart for his addiction to Compound 9, keep Todd from taking bath salts cut with Compound 9, and just when he thought things would settle down, the cops just happened to bust into his apartment/store, kill two of his men and one of his customers, and are now taking him in for interrogation.

Yeah, it's been a very bad day for this guy.

Desperate to find a way out of this, Kay looked around the elevator for a way out of this before he locked onto a holstered pistol on one of the detective's side. In a split second, he checked for any of them looking, before he attempted to make a move.

Then he felt a hand grip his upper arm.

Turning to look at who grabbed him, Kay saw the trooper in the lower right hand corner of the elevator was gripping his arm. And the arm that the trooper had extended was thin and elongated. The trooper simply shook his head at the ganger, whom only responded by abandoning his attempt to escape, making him retract his hand.

Kay then looked to the touch screen of the elevator and saw that they were at the atrium, signified by the elevator doors opening with the troopers reuniting with the other 15 troopers that stayed on the ground floor. The troopers surrounded him in formation as they slowly marched to the entrance.

_'Come on, Lee. What the fuck's taking so long?' _Kay worryingly thought.

* * *

"...Then enter the passkey and you should be inside." The techie said to Caleb as the former worked with the instructions the latter was giving.

As instructed, he typed in the passkey for the def-con systems into the terminal. Almost immediately, a female automated voice announced, _"Security protocols accessed."_

The screen then showed a tab popping up with the words displaying being, **"Are you sure you want into initiate the WAR protocol?"** with the automated voiced saying, _"War protocol accessed."_

Caleb's response to the terminal's question was to press 'Okay.'

_"Blast shield initiated."_

* * *

Outside of the Mega Block, the holographic signs for the mega block went out, which was even more noticeable due to that the city was engulfed in a massive snowstorm and that it was night.

Back inside before the police and troopers could get Kay out of the block and into the van, an automated voiced abruptly announced while an alarm sounded, "Stand clear of doors."

The blast shield doors suddenly closed with a thunderous slam, startling the occupants both inside and out, while the automated voice blared, "All citizens remain calm."

"What the hell?" Hartigan yells as he and Marv look at each other while the rest of the Black Mambas got on guard, weapons raised and minds racing.

Suddenly, they heard various slamming thuds from the upward parts of the complex, signaling the sealing off of the windows letting blackness consume the interior with emergency lights shrouding everyone in red, while two blast shields slowly sealed off the plexiglass covered sky light.

"Lockdown complete." The automated voice announced before the interior lights hooked into the railings of the upper parts came online, relighting the inner part of the block.

Marv and Hartigan looked at each other while the Mambas lifted their facemasks to discuss what was going on. Eugene tried to contact Command but couldn't get a signal, with his holo-watch showing that the block was undergoing a def-con systems test.

"What happened?" The sergeant asked Rama whom looked confused.

"It appears that the War protocol was engaged." The Asian trooper hypothesizes, "But this block wasn't on the system for a def-con test, last I checked."

Eddy glared at Rama, while motioning all around them, "Well, they clearly are, genius!"

The latter simply rolled his eyes, "I checked this morning. They were not set for any test for months. So, how are they able to activate the War protocol?"

"Well," Hunt interjected, gaining all their attention, "If they have a hacker and have authorization for the def-con test, all they needed to do is set up an alternate router, punch in the passkey, and the test goes through."

King's jaw was on the floor, "Is it really that fucking easy!?"

Then a soft yet infinitely cold voice rang on the PA system that made everyone who wasn't the cops or troopers stop dead.

* * *

The techie typed somethings into his computer before confirming to his boss, "You're patched in."

Lee wordlessly grabbed his microphone before sitting down at a pile of sheets that acted as the techie's bed. She adjusted it before resting her head on her hand and after a moment, she made her proclamation.

"Peach Creek, this is Lee Kanker."

* * *

Gangers and thugs of all kinds, led by Hart, each grabbed whatever gun they could take while running down the corridors, ready to slaughter on their boss' orders.

_"Somewhere in this block are two cops and twenty Mambas. I want them dead. Until I get what I want, the block is locked down. All clan, every level, hunt the cops and Mambas down."_

* * *

Todd was seen in his apartment, snorting massive amounts of cocaine then smothered around his mouth. holstered a lot of knives into two black fabric sashes before slinging them over his shoulders, before grabbing two katanas and holstering them to his sides. He then grabbed a skull bandana tied it around his neck, covering the lower part of his face with his eyes ready for some carnage.

_"Everyone else, clear the corridors and stay the fuck out of our way until the shooting stops. If I hear of anyone helping the judges, I will kill them and the next generation of their family."_

* * *

Back at the atrium, everyone stared upwards as the PA system relayed her final message.

_"As for the Modus pigs: sit tight, or run. Makes no difference. You're mine."_

It was then that all civilians scrambled back to their homes as the police instead looked ready for a fight. Kay was taken with them as a potential hostage before they made their way up the levels to find a position for them to strategize.

* * *

The sec along with the detectives steadily made their way up the Block through the levels, checking every corner for gangers, thugs, or junkies attempting to jump them but they thankfully weren't ambushed at any point as they reached level 20.

"Control, we have a situation in Peach Creek. Do you copy?" The sergeant reported to his communicator. When he got only static, he tried again, "Control, do you copy?"

"My comms are down, too." Rama reported, with the other Mambas confirming with theirs.

"The shielding must be blocking our transmissions." The sergeant deduced, before groaning, "Great! That meaning we can't call for backup!" He took a breath for a second before commanding, "We'll head for the Med Center. He should be able to help us."

The rest nodded in agreement as they silently crept up the levels of the high-rise before reaching level 20. In two levels above and across from them, 10 of Lee's best shooters crept to the balcony, armed with sniper rifles loaded with armor piercing rounds and high tech googles with advanced targeting systems.

Heading to an apartment confirmed to be empty, the detectives signaled the Mambas to find an apartment to plan in. As the sergeant aimed for the knob of the door, the gunners aimed towards them from the two levels above.

Mentally, they counted down.

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

_**0**_

They fired. They mowed down 8 of them before the ninth managed to get two of them before he was shot in the eye. The rest of them ducked behind the stone balcony as the team attempted to return fire. One of them managed to crawl to the bodies of their fallen comrades, grab one of the rifles and yelled, "Night Lock!"

The rifle suddenly shifted and expanded while a silvery cylinder extended to the front before two thrusters on the stock ignited, causing the transformed rifle to rocket at the gunners. The rifle exploded when it hit the level 22 balcony, sending dust, smoke, and rubble through the air while 4 of the gunners managed to get away unscathed but couldn't see them due to all the smoke and dust.

"FALL BACK!" Hartigan yells, as they continued to return fire, "FIND COVER! WE'LL REGROUP AT THE TOP LEVELS!"

The sec splintered into three groups while they got away; the sergeant and 5 others went south, Rama, Eddy, Black, Hunt, and King went with Marv and Hartigan, while the 3 remaining troopers scrambled to wherever they could get to.

* * *

Marv and Hartigan, along with the 5 troopers, barged into the two room apartment, sending a teenage thug to his feet, which Eugene and Colin immediately cuffed while Eddy and Tyler checked the apartment.

It had a baby blue couch, a brown table with a bunch of empty glasses and dirty dishes, a kitchen, a pathetic looking bed, a few rugs, a door leading to, presumably, the bathroom, and a wooden cabinet by the entrance.

"Clear!" They both shouted in signal to the others.

"Keep that door shut!" Hartigan yelled, causing Black and Hunt to slam the door shut, and just in time as a myriad of men loudly banging along with feral clamoring against the door followed soon after.

Just to be sure, Marv holstered his gun and lifted up the baby blue couch unassisted. With a angry yell, rammed it against the door, right after Eugene and Colin got out of the way. Rama and Eddy then grabbed the cabinet and pushed it up against the couch, further reinforcing the makeshift barricade.

The team was finally allowed a moment to catch their breathes before Colin checked the windows.

He knocked against the windows before reported, "No use. The blast shield is covering the windows. And we can't use grenades as these things were made to tank nuclear war."

"Fuck!" Hartigan swore, looking around the room, "We need a way out."

Rama got an idea. He started tapping his hand around the walls before moving around the flat while stomping his foot to the floor. He stopped at one of the rugs when he heard the tapping he made came back hollow. The trooper then pulled back the rug to find a concrete trapdoor.

Finding that it's locked, he shouted to the others, "I need a grenade!"

Hunt responded by throwing him a sticky grenade. Rama caught it, pulled the pin, and planted in on the trapdoor.

"Everyone clear!" He yells as he dives for cover. The others over turned whatever they could hide behind before the grenade detonated, sending dust and stone through the room, leaving the newly made hole in the center of the flat.

Before any other them could jump into the next flat through the hole, Eugene and Eddy noticed the banging and clamoring had stopped. The two looked at each other before looking at the door behind their barricade when suddenly bullets pierced through the couch and cabinet but the two got out of the way just in time.

Eugene tumbled back before he looked to the hole in the floor, "Follow me!"

The lieutenant got up when the bullets from the other side of the barricade and jumped down the hole. He stumbled for a second before he was tackled by 3 thugs before he had a chance to react.

"Black!" Rama yelled as he dove in after his superior. The trooper landed into a flat of similar décor before turning to his right to see the three thugs struggling to kill Eugene while dogpiling. Rama grabbed the thug in the middle and threw him to the floor before shooting him twice in the chest, and then did the same to another thug that attempted to shoot him and another thug that attempted to rush him.

"Rifle! Ax mode!" Eddy yelled when suddenly his rifle shifted into a staff-like formation and a collapsible axe blade assembled from under the barrel. Wasting no time, McGee jumped down the hole and swung his axe down at the thug to the left, embedding it in his shoulder.

The thug cries out in pain but attempts to grab the axe before Eddy used it to drag the thug away the dogpile, then he dislodged the axe and swung it down into his chest, killing the thug.

Eugene, whom lost his helmet, blocked and dodged the unfocused blows of the thug that kept him pinned until he pushed him down and blew his brains out with a shot from his pistol.

As the rest of the team got down with Hartigan checking the door only to close it almost immediately, Marv then dropped down to the flat, "They're coming!"

They look to the ceiling to hear dozens of men clamoring and yelling before Hartigan tackles a thug that managed to get down to their location and body-slammed him into the wall, crushing the latter's neck while Eugene and Tyler switched their ammo to 'Armor Piercing' and started shooting at the ceiling before some gangers and thugs on the other side of the door tried to shoot them, only for Rama to shoot back, killing most of them.

Colin started searching for another trap door, pulling away rug after rug while stomping around until he finds it. Checking through tapping and working the handle, he found that it was unlocked, but when the trooper opened it, a ganger with a shotgun shot him in the face.

"COLIN!" Tyler yelled before he and Eugene fired at Kanker Clan under the floor, screaming like berserkers.

Rama tore Colin's helmet, revealing that the slugs went through his cheek, eye, and head. In layman's term, he was dead.

Not wanting his equipment to be wasted, the Asian trooper gave Colin's rifle and remaining ammo to Marv whom was almost out from the shootout in the corridors.

Suddenly, Marv got an idea. He ran to the sink and opened the bottom of the stove, before reaching in and ripping out a propane tank. He then opened a refrigerator, emptied out it's contents, and shoved the tank into it and closed the door.

"John, help me!" Marv yells as he struggles to move the fridge. Hartigan nodded while the remaining troopers covered them as they pushed the fridge to the door, with it making surprisingly good cover when the gangers on the other side opened fire.

Finally making it to the door, the veteran gave his partner his plan, while holding Colin's last grenade.

"When I pop this, turn it around!" Marv shouted to Hartigan, with both counting down, "One! Two! Three!"

The burly veteran then pulled the pin, opened the fridge door, threw the grenade in, and forced the open refrigerator to face the door.

Everyone in the room them jumped for cover as the fridge exploded, sending flames to scorch the thugs and ganger to a crisp while it went flying through the room like a falling brick.

* * *

Lee blinked, as the camera feed showing where the group was went out, "What the fuck was that?"

By her were Caleb, Todd, Hart, and bunch more of her clan looked surprised.

"Looks like we just learnt what we're dealing with." Caleb started, getting his gun ready and loaded.

"Don't underestimate them, boss." Todd interjected, "They're paramilitary. The only reason we got 8 of them is because we caught them off guard. So, I don't think they'll fall for that twice."

Lee, for her part, kept her composure and asked the techie, "What's the damage?"

"Um..." The techie flinched before composing himself, "It's pretty contained. I'd guess we've lost no more than two rooms."

The drug lord hemmed and hawed for a moment before saying, "That's not bad."

"And around thirty tenants who once paid us rent are now spread all over the fucking walls." The techie finished.

"Check which rooms they stayed in. Clean out their stashes. They should cover the damage." Lee remained collected, before turning to her henchmen, "All of you get down there. I want this situation under control."

"Yes, boss." They all nodded, before heading out.

The drug lord moved the techie aside as she stared at the cameras, intently.

Suddenly, another memory flooded her head.

_Her 19 year old self laid there in rags and chains, crying hysterically as the tribe leader stares down at her, his eyes still yet brimming with desire. He knelt down at her before putting his hand on the left side of her jaw, forcing her to look at him while silencing her crying._

_"Are you going to play nice, girl?" He said to her in that same honeyed voice. _

_Lee nodded her head rapidly, her expression one of fear and desperation. _

_The tribe leader nodded while clicking his tongue, "Good. Goodgoodgoodgoodgood."_

_He then grips Lee's shoulder, making her flinch. He then leads in very close to her, to where their noses almost touch, Lee's expression one of utter terror as he whispers, "You're going to be a very good pet, Lee."_

_The woman squirms as the tribe leader kisses her on the check._

Lee flinched before taking a deep breath through her nostrils.

* * *

Back in the flat, Rama was knocked unconscious from the force of the blast, while smoke filled the room due to the fridge being singed from the explosion. The most damning feature that decorated the room is the door, which was surprisingly still on it's hinges, cooking the dead bodies of the gangers and thugs that tried to kill them.

One of which was still alive and despite the third degree burns to his face and chest, he attempted to crawl to the flat to finish off the officers, only to fall dead with a bullet to the skull by another ganger.

The gunshot woke up Rama, whom started coughing while trying to sit up. He blinked twice before his eye sight cleared to see the others were alright but crouched down and looking on guard.

Rama attempted to get his rifle before he was stopped by a burly arm that he recognized as Marv's. He turned to see the 7ft. tall detective putting a finger to his lips before motioning with his head to the revealed hallway.

In the hallway were dozens of gangers and thugs wandering around, presumably looking for them.

Eugene then signed to rest of them for his plan; He motioned for him, Tyler, Hartigan, and Eddy to go though one way while he and Marv head back through the hole in the ceiling.

The Asian trooper nodded before signing Marv to help him, but the latter shook his head before pointing to his left leg. Rama looked confused before his eyes widened. Marv's leg had a large piece of metal shrapnel embedded under his kneecap.

He nodded in understanding while simultaneously impressed by Marv's lack of pain. Rama quietly grabbed a small table and placed it directly under the hole before helping Marv to his feet. He saw in the corner of his eye that the 3 other troopers were helping Hartigan out of the room while he helped Marv to his feet and to the table. Rama was quietly surprised by how much his superior was able to deal with the pain before they all stopped when they heard footsteps and voices from somewhere in the deeper parts of the hallway.

Someone from the Kanker Clan was approaching.

The Asian trooper got the burly officer got up to the table as quickly as he could before the latter gripped the edges of the hole and pulling himself to the upper floor unassisted.

Rama took a second to gaze down the hallway. A shadow grew closer while the footsteps and voices grew louder.

They were almost here.

Looking up, he saw Marv sticking his hand through the hole for Rama to grab. He rushed up to the table and grasped Marv's hand, whom pulled him up to the next floor.

Just as he got through the hole, a machete-wielding thug wearing a red hoodie, yellow shirt, and grey sweatpants walked in and scanned the room for a few moments before reporting back with, "No one's here."

The others simply grunted before he and they walked off to search a different room.

In the room above where Lee's cronies were, Marv and Rama finally got a chance to catch their breath before the latter quips, "I'd tell you to lose weight but I know none of that is fat."

Marv just laughs before pointing to the shrapnel stuck in his leg. Kairo nodded before grasping the serrated piece with one hand.

"Hold still." Rama instructs Marv whom takes a deep breath and closes his eyes.

He ripped the shrapnel out of the leg, fast and abrupt with blood flooding, making the veteran draw in a sharp breath and grind his teeth in pain. Rama then pulled out a gun-like syringe and jammed it into Marv's legs before pulling the trigger.

Suddenly, the blood seeping from the wound seemed to congeal before flowing back into the wound and the skin sealed over, healing it utterly. Rama left the syringe into Marv's leg for a few more moments, before it emitted a beeping sound and he removed it.

The veteran tested his leg for a second with a relieved laugh before getting up with Rama's assistance.

* * *

Lee's henchmen ran down the stairwell with Hart leading the way while Caleb and Todd were close behind with their thugs following down.

"I'll take the lift on the west." Caleb commanded to everyone around him, "You guys take the lift on the east. We'll meet at level 29. The rest of the Black Mambas should be there. But be careful, the only reason we got half of them is because we caught them by surprise. Now, they're sure to be on the hunt for us."

Hart inserted, "How are they the ones on the hunt?"

"Because they're soldiers." The leather jacket wearing man replied, "And we're just a bunch of fucks with guns."

That was the last thing said as Caleb when west with half the gathered while Hart, Todd, and the rest headed east, Hart having his belt-feed machine gun ready with Todd having his katanas out.

* * *

With Hartigan, Eddy, Black, and King, the four were hiding in one of the stalls from a heavily graphited bathroom while the thugs were looking for them. The officer had his pistol close by with it's silencer extended and the troopers readied their rifles while they all stared wayward to where the thugs searched.

As the thugs ran down the hallway, the machete wielding thug's attention was suddenly drawn to the restrooms while his gang searched the other rooms. For reasons known only to him, he creepily walks through the tiled room, hitting his machete to the wall closest in an attempt at intimidation.

In actuality, the hiding men were not frightened at, the only reason they were hiding was because they didn't wanna waste good ammo on lowlifes.

The clanging of the machete rang for a few moments before the thug abruptly kicked open a stall door. Seeing nothing, he continues to hit his machete against the wall, making that clanging sound ring through the restroom before he kicked open another stall, only to find nothing again.

As the thug neared to where they were hiding, Hartigan slowly leveled his gun to the door where the former should be if he was standing adjacent to the stall door they were hiding behind.

Suddenly, the clanging stopped and the 4 saw his shadow under the stall door. The only sound that remained in the air was quiet breaths of Hartigan and the troopers.

* * *

Back with Rama and Marv, the latter was assisting the former with walking as his leg was still numb from the shrapnel, while they were heading down level 29 for the med center TJ was stationed at in an attempt to find a place to regroup.

"You sure you'll be fine?" Rama asked Marv whom nodded.

"Relax, kid. I've had worse." The burly detective assured as he limped on with Rama still assisting him through the hallway, "Let's just pray that medic will help us."

The Asian trooper nodded as the two continued their trek through level 29. But the silence permeating the air was broken when a machete wielding thug charged at them from an apartment across from them, screaming like a manic.

The thug attempted a downward slash only for his machete to meet a tonfa-like blade made from bone in Rama's hand. Before he could react, Kairo parried the machete, smacks the thug around with the blunt side of the bone tonfa, before slashing the latter's calve.

Another armed thug emerged from the flat left of them in a frenzy, only to be met with a hard jab to the neck curtesy of Marv. Yet another thug attacked from behind but was stopped by a kick to chest from Marv and a slash to the throat from Rama. Marv then clotheslined a headband thug before stomping on his neck, killing him instantly when another was stabbed in the throat by Rama.

Quickly realizing that they can't fight like this, Kairo had Marv rest against the wall while they both dealt against the thugs that were closing in.

Another machete wielding thug with wild hair came charging at Rama with a feral scream, swing wildly with the trooper blocking or parrying every blow before he was floored by Marv punching him in the gut. The same with another thug only this time he was thrown to the burly veteran whom snapped the former's neck.

The thug that was sent to the floor got up to attack again only to meet Rama's bone tonfa through a stash in the neck. A short haired thug came screaming down the hallway towards them, only to be met with Marv's fist, smacking him upside the head.

Rama ducked when two more thugs came swinging before he parried their blows with a second bone tonfa. Pressuring the two, he stabbed the one on the right in the chest before the one on the left retaliated with wild swings. That thug could barely get in a few blows when he was then stabbed in the leg, sending him to his knees before he was roundhouse kicked in the face by Rama.

A thug running from the south side of the corridor was intercepted by Marv who, with a loud growl, slammed the thug into the wall, turning his face into mush. Letting that thug slide down the wall, another thug came charging only for the burly man to punch him hard in the chest, caving his ribs in.

Meanwhile, a screaming thug came around the corner and slashed at Kairo whom dodged before twirled around, sideswiping the thug knocking him to the floor before he stabbed him in the chest. Another one came screaming with an axe, only for Rama to do the same song and dance ending with a jab to the waist and torso.

Marv grunted as his leg was still numb due to the nerves in his knee still struggling to function, yet he limbed towards his companion in an attempt to help. He then heard a moan and saw a thug trying to stab him, which Marv responded by slamming his foot down on the thug's head, crushing it to pulp. He wiped the brain matter off his boot before continuing to limb towards his friend.

Back with Rama, he front-kicked a thug in the chest twice before twirling around and snapped another thug's leg in half, backhanding him and stabbed him in the side of his neck. Before he could extract his bone tonfa, the other thug grabbed him from behind, snapping it off from his wrist. Rama cried in agony before both of them dragged themselves to another west part of the hallway before he elbow jabbed the thug in the stomach until he let go before grabbing the thug and throwing him to the floor, dislocating his arm and stomping on his jaw.

Yet again, two unarmed thugs came from behind. One punch connected to Rama's right arm before he spun away from a hand chop, the thug then spun back and attempted an elbow jab but Rama caught before punching him in the ear, making him stumble for a sec. The other thug tried to right hook the trooper but the latter caught it and kneed him in the stomach, sending him to the floor before the first thug got back and tried to throw a punch, which was caught. Rama used this to force the thug to the floor before he kneed the latter in the face, breaking his nose in the process.

The other thug growled before delivering a series of intercepted blows against Rama before the latter kneed him in the thigh before he held the side of the thug's head and rammed it against a light, shattering it then slamming his head against lower tiles of the wall, making the thug fall dead.

Kairo was finally given a chance to breath when he saw Marv limping towards him with his rifle in tow. The burly veteran looks impressed.

"You're a beast, kid." Marv grinned, as he gave Rama back his rifle before the latter assisted the former with walking again.

Rama then looked at his companion again, "You doing better?"

"Relax, the numbness is fading. I should be fine in a minute." The burly veteran replied, testing his leg again.

Before they could make it any farther, a clan member burst from an apartment, raising a gun while screaming, "FUCK YOU, MOTHERFUCKERS!"

He fires 8 times while the two policemen duck to avoid the when they hear a series of small pangs before the ganger's left cheekbone was pierced by a bullet. The crazed man went silent as his arm dropped and his left eye rolled into the back of his head before he fell dead.

The two officers looked at each other, stunned before they checked themselves. They were completely fine, no bullets had hit them or even grazed their clothing or gear.

"That man must have had the shittiest of luck." Rama quipped, making Marv chuckle as they got further down the hallway.

* * *

The machete gang leader's head slowly turned around and up when he heard eight gunshots from above. When his thugs came running looking for orders, he commanded, "Up. Two floors."

Nodding, they run off to find the cops, with their leader joining in after looking around the bathroom one last time.

Seeing them turn away, the policemen hiding in the stall caught their breath.

* * *

With the sergeant and his team, they were okay. Relatively at least.

"Is anyone injured?" The sergeant asked his troops as they got to the stairwell with Kay still in tow, looking like he nearly pissed himself from all that just happened.

The troops checked themselves over and the second in command replied, "We seem fine, sir."

"Good." The sergeant sighed in relief, before commanding, "We'll continue our plan. Let's get to the Med Center."

The troops all nod before they all head upwards through the stairwell, dragging Kay along, only to stop when they hear voices from higher levels. At the corner of their sight, they could see various Clan members running down the stairwell.

"Shit." The sergeant swore before ordering, "Use gas grenades! Activate respirators!"

The team got their grenades out before activating their helmets' build in air filters.

"Hey, buddy." One of the troopers told a nervous looking Kay, "You should probably hold your breath."

The ganger responded by taking a deep breath before sucking in his lips.

As they got to the next upper corner of the stairwell, the sergeant ordered, "Set your rifles to semi automatic. We don't want to waste ammo on these bastards."

Everyone nodded and set their rifles accordingly before their leader pulled out some gas grenades, pulled the pins, and threw them around the corner onto the stairs where the clan was descending. The sergeant then counted to three with his fingers then clenched his fist, signaling them to go by the sounds of the grenades exploding.

The team then turns around the corner, started running up the stairs with rifles raised as they saw green gas rise and hear the gangers start coughing.

A few of the Clan had to hold onto the railing due to how hard they coughing while others had their arms or hands to their mouths to block out the gas, not seeing the team approach through the green fog.

The sergeant kicked it off when he shot a ganger 3 times in the chest before getting another Clan member in the head, the others joined in, getting headshots, chest shots, leg shots, or neck shots. Each ganger shot at the fog in an attempt to get them, but due to the gas and it's effects on them, they could barely aim or shot before they were met with a bullet.

After that they deactivated their filters when the gas dissipated, the team got to the elevator and set it to level 24.

The second the doors opened, one of the Mambas grabbed one of the thug that was guarding the elevator and snapped his neck before another one took out the other via headshot.

Checking to ensure, no one's there the leader signals for them to move out down the corridor to level 25.

* * *

With some of Lee's gangers and thugs, many of them gathered around TJ's med center, armed to the teeth, with the man himself looking out the window, stoic and unflinching.

"I want the North and East corridor totally covered." Big Joe, a heavy set, scarred and leather wearing Clan member growled to his henchmen, "Sal's got the West and South. And spread out your hardware. We're gonna have these pigs back to Lee on a plate."

The criminals all shout and cheer as they got their guns ready, not seeing TJ slowly back away as a mother holding her newborn child looked on fearfully.

* * *

Back with the team, they got to the access corridor for the Med Center while one of the troops tied Kay up on the railing but another peeked through an opening to the door for the center part of the level and swore.

"We got got contact, 25 or 30 armed men blocking the entrance to the Med Center." He informed the sergeant whom also peeked into the opening, "What do you recommend?"

The sergeant was silent for a moment, while listening to all the profanities the criminal were spewing, before saying, "Follow my lead. We're gonna have to go through them."

After a few minutes, the team gathered around the opening with their guns ready. The sergeant then pulled out a stun grenade, pulled the pin, and quietly rolled it to the center of the gathering criminals.

The Mambas then took behind the door to the corridor as the sergeant put up a loudspeaker and pointed to the opening, just close enough so that the occupants of the room wouldn't notice.

"Citizens of Peach Creek." The sergeant said through the loudspeaker, gaining the inhabitant's attention, "This is Sergeant Nicholas Angel, Modus Paramilitary Division Chi-13, codename; 'Black Mambas.' Disperse immediately or we will use lethal force to clear the area."

"Where's that coming from?" They heard a thug ask, for another to reply, "Over there access corridor."

Most of them knew their guns were raised without even looking through the opening.

"You have been warned." Sergeant Angel continued, "You have 20 seconds to comply."

"It's you doing the complying, copper!" Big Joe shouted to them, "There's 30 of us, and only a few of you. Why don't you all step out of that doorway or we're gonna blow the fuck out of ya."

"10 seconds to comply."

A thug named Japhet replied as they readied their guns, "Fuck you, cops."

Big Joe grinned, as he leveled his gun, "You got 5."

"Thanks for the tip." Sergeant Angel quips, before deactivating the loudspeaker as the stun grenade detonated.

A flask of white engulf the area with a deafening ring making all the thugs, even Big Joe, drop to their knees and clutch their eyes and ears in pain, giving the squad an opening.

The team burst from the access corridor and opening fire on the gang. Three of the Mambas managed shoot the 15 on the left while the other 4 managed to put down the 14 on the left. Big Joe growled as he regained some sight before shooting LMG to the team. The team either dodged or got grazed by the full metal jacket rounds before the sergeant put a bullet into his chest, sternum, neck, and finally, brain.

After a moment to before one of the Mambas yelled, "Movement! South corridor!"

The team raised their weapons down to the entrance of the south corridor as they heard footsteps clattering faintly in the further parts of the hallway. They tensed when two figures appeared only for one of them to yell, "Don't shoot! Don't shoot!"

At first, they were confused for a moment but then the figures got closer and they saw who it was. Rama and Marv. The former assisting the latter with walking. How they managed to get to TJ's med center while being that injured was anyone's guess.

The Mambas signed in relief as they lowered their weapons before Angel raised his face mask to greet the two, "Officer Rama, Detective McGrath." He greeted before pausing for a second, "You two look like you've been hit by train."

The two chuckle before Marv started, "Practically. We had to fight through at least 20 thugs. Rama here had to be a damn ninja to fight off most of them."

Rama only chuckled.

As did Angel before getting serious and asking, "Joking aside, how many did we lose?"

That made the two stop and looked unsure what to say. The air hung heavy for several moments before one of them relinquished the horrid information.

"9." Rama replied, "8 were killed in the ambush while Hunt was killed when we were jumped by more of Kanker's cronies. We got separated from Hartigan, McGee, Black, and King during the chaos."

Angel only had a sad look as he nodded, the other troopers looked the same as Angel did.

While they wanted to be sad, the truth is that they've been in so many dangerous and destructive operations while losing so many comrades that they've grown numb to losing their fellow officers in these times. That wasn't to say they were apathetic to their deaths as

Deciding to push on, the group got to the Med Center which was only 5 feet away from them.

Wasting no time, the Asian trooper knocked on the door, "Open the door!" When the medic didn't respond, he knocked again, "Open the door! We have injured and are in need of assistance! Please! I know you can hear me!"

TJ just stood there, looking aside, not saying anything.

Rama knocked again in frustration, before Sergeant Angel put on the intercom and said, "Medic, please open the door and let us in."

The medic responded, through the intercom, _"Negative, sir."_

"You know what's going on out here. We need a place we can defend."

_"Then you better find someplace else."_ TJ replied, tone unwavering, _"This is a medical facility. Neutral ground."_

"Neutral?" Rama said incredulously, "You're not neutral. You're choosing sides."

_"Peach Creek has been sealed by blast door designed to withstand nuclear war with a cold fusion reactor powering the whole place. No-one's getting out. No-one's coming in. And you have every Kanker Clan affiliate in the block after your blood. There are no sides. You all are already dead."_

The group was silent for a moment before Rama replied with, "Then help us so we can drag as many of these bastards down with us."

That got TJ to chuckle but said, _"I want to believe me, but I got patients here that are gonna get slaughtered by the Clan. I can't help you."_

If they were annoyed by this notion, the Mambas didn't show it as they simply walked off to the south corridor in hopes for a better place to regroup, grabbing Kay along the way.

The woman staying with him looked guilty as she held her newborn son in her arms, whom reached out towards the team in a cute baby way.

* * *

"Alright, everyone, check your corners." A Mamba commanded, him being one of the group of three that escaped the ambush the Clan step up.

The other two checked each door they came across. Thankfully, this level seemed empty so they could breath a sigh of relief as they gathered their bearings so they could come up with a plan.

Unknown to them, someone was stalking them around this level.

"So, what do we do now?" One of the Mambas asked the de facto leader after they confirmed they were in the clear, "We can't call for help, nor do we know what happened to the others."

The de facto leader responded, "We can't give up now, we need to-"

He was cut off (quite literally) as he was decapitated by two katanas. As his body keeled over, Todd was standing there behind him with his arms at his right, as if he had swung something.

Reacting quickly, the two raised their guns before opening fire on the killer, but it was futile as he seemed to blur away, with their bullets hiding nothing before the second Mamba was impaled by Todd's katanas suddenly imbedding themselves in his chest and neck before being decapitated.

The final Mamba twirled around, managing to get Todd in his sight and attempted to open fire before a thrown butcher knife was suddenly imbedded into his gun's barrel, causing it to backfire and explode.

Barely getting out a 'Shit!', the last Mamba in the group was then stabbed in the throat by another butcher knife. He was only able to let out a cold gargle before he keeled over onto the floor

After he killed the last Mamba, Todd pulled out a walkie talkie and called Caleb.

"Caleb, I got three of the Mambas." He called his follow henchmen, "Where the rest of them are is currently unknown."

_"Find them and kill them,"_ Caleb commanded in his collected voice, _"If they get to the techie or Lee, we're completely fucked."_

Todd nodded before saying, "Get my gang to meet me at Level 173, we'll set up a defense there."

* * *

After several minutes of searching, the team managed to hunker down at an apartment on level 29 which it's inhabitants have been killed in a few months ago. Due to how the system of the block was disrupted by Kanker's influence, the apartment hadn't been clean out yet or even been raided. This gave them time to try and collect themselves before they go after the Clan again.

Two of Angel's squad were knelt down with a table overturned and their guns trained on the door incase any more of the Clan came knocking, while the rest of them checked their equipment, ammo, and gear for any damage or faults, Marv was on the couch testing his leg, and the others were trying to find Hartigan and the others.

"So far, we know that they're alive but they could be anywhere on these few upper or lower levels," Sergeant Angel said in his native British accent, as they had gathered at the dinning room table to discuss their plans, "Our only hope is to get to Level 200, power down the blast shields, call for backup, and capture or kill Kanker. But given how we barely survived a few levels, including an ambush by the Clan, we'd need a goddamn miracle to get anywhere near Level 200."

That soured the mood quite a lot before fate decided to give them a freebee.

"I got something!" A Mamba, Leutenant Jack Valeska, said as he looked over the info that was probed from Kay earlier, "There's service elevator a few levels above us. It was designated as broken but apparently it works as long as you're hitting a button above level 75."

The team let out a breath of disbelief before Angel asked, "How many levels is it from us?"

Said Mamba in question checked and replied, "2, maybe 3."

They all cheered before another Mamba points out, "Wait. Wouldn't the Clan notice what we're doing? They know the elevator works, so won't they be guarding it?"

"Checks out." The other Mamba said, looking over info from the Harvester, "It's guarded by a large number of the Clan. We can get through them but we'd be drawing to much attention. So, any ideas?"

They pondered for a second, before Marv snapped his fingers, "What about a diversion? We have someone make a distraction while the rest of the team get to the elevator."

"That..." Valeska paused, looking at the info again before putting a hand to his chin, "That could work."

A consensus went around the room as Sergeant Angel orders everyone to gather round, "Alright then, here's the plan."

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Rama slowly stuck his head out of the apartment door, looking both ways before signaling the others by whispering, "Okay, go. Quick. Quick."

The rest of his team looked around before scurrying off to the west part of the corridor while he went through the east part, face stone-like and calculating as he let out a steady breath.

Suddenly, he heard a scream from a further part of the hallway.

Raising an eyebrow, Rama strutted towards the room where the noise came from, carefully stepping over the dead bodies of other gangers or thugs he'd slain when he was fighting for his life in this block. Suddenly, a thug wearing a white long sleeve shirt and green kakis stepped out of a flat, grinning sadistically, not noticing that Rama was there.

"Man, that's too much!" He laughed with his friends before noticing the officer with his grin fading.

The two simply stood there, staring at each other for god knows how long before the thug yelled, "He's here!"

Rama sprinted away as they charged after him. Little did he know, it was the Machete gang, tormenting a random woman and her week husband as a past time until Caleb or Todd gave them new orders.

He sprinted down the corridor only for the white shirt thug to catch up to him. The white shirt thug swung at Rama whom dodged, before he slammed him into the wall and kneed him in the gut. The thug dropped his machete as the trooper left-hooked him across the face before the former wrapped his arms around the latter's waist and forced him around to the wall.

Rama responded by kneeing and elbowing the thug multiple times to no effect. Hearing the other thugs on their way, Rama continued to struggle against the equally struggling thug which sent them to the balcony. The officer then used their momentum to throw the white shirted thug over the edge, whom was sent flying down 3 stories before he landed hard on the railing, breaking his spine in twain.

Before he had a chance to catch his breath, Rama was forced to dodge a downward slash from a hoodie wearing thug who continued to swing wildly only for Rama to dodge more before sprinting off to the door leading to the next floor.

Before the hoodie thug could follow him, he yelled to the two thugs that reached the balcony, "Up!"

The two responded getting on the railing and climbing to the next floor, but then the red shirted thug stopped in front of the balcony to stare at the dead body of his best friend. His breath grew heavy and ragged as he swore he would kill that copper.

Upstairs, Rama sped down the hallway and to the balcony until he saw the thugs crawling up the railing across from him. Thinking quickly, he sped to the nearest hallway before any of them could see him. The trooper reached the last apartment of the hallway only for it to be locked.

The Asian Black Mamba frantically knocked and tried to get the door, but then he turned to see the thugs barging into the hallway. The machete gang leader extended his arms in a t-pose, stopping his cronies as they had a standoff with him.

Rama slowly stopped trying to open the apartment door, staring down at them.

All was silent as he stepped away from the door, the gang and the officer staring down at one another. Sweat gleaming, breaths shaking, fists clenched, and teeth gritted.

"It seems we got you right where we want ya, copper." The Machete Gang leader stated arrogantly, as he twirled his machete with a sadistic grin.

"Then it seems you are mistaken," Rama scoffed before finishing in his second language, _"Omae wa mou shindeiru."_

After an unspoken moment, they all charged, sprinting towards each other, screaming ferally.

One of them attempted a downward slash when he closed the gap, only for Rama to catch it and strike him in the side, making him drop his machete before the officer stomped on it and kicked it away. Rama knife-handed the guy in the neck before pushing him aside as the dreadlocked thug came charging, attempting a thrust before he was twisted around and elbowed in the shoulder, using his momentum to send him to the floor, before Rama caught a swing from the red shirted thug then punching him in the ribs and using the force to slam him into the wall.

Before he could deliver another blow, Rama caught a swing from the gang's leader before kicking him in the shin, then chest, then head, and then back as the other kicks forced him to face away, slamming him to the wall before Rama knee slammed the red shirted thug hard in the chest, slamming him into the wall as well. He threw the red shirted thug away from him while simultaneously dodging a machete swing from the gang leader, who then threw a punch which was blocked before the leader used this to knee Rama in the gut, pushing him to a door.

Rama doesn't give the thug the satisfaction of hearing him grunt in pain as he dodges a thrust from the leader, causing his machete to become embedded in the door behind him. Seizing the opportunity, Rama elbowed the gang leader in the jaw before roundhouse kicking him in the hip, but the dreadlocked thug came screaming like a madman before he tackled the officer, sending both to the floor.

Not giving Rama a chance to react, the long haired thug raised his machete with a feral yell and brung it down but the officer barely manage to move his head out of the way. He then pushed the thug off him and elbowed him in the cheekbone but before he could get up, the other white shirted thug grabbed his leg and pulled him away.

"Take the leg!" The thug yelled to the red shirted thug, whom got up, albeit in pain, grabbed a machete and readied it over his head. But before he could, Rama twisted his body around, allowing him to use his free leg to hit Red Shirt in the gut and knee, making him drop his machete in pain, before Rama then wrung his leg from White Shirt's grip before kicking him in the chest, making him turn away when Rama then kicked him in the kidney.

As he was send back, Red Shirt got his machete back and attempted another swing only for Rama to catch it and forcing the latter's hands down to the floor, nearly breaking the bones in his hands. Rama grabbed the machete and swung at White Shirt, whom tumbled out of the way, before Dreadlock came back swinging, forcing him back, only for Rama to block a vertical slash, kick him in the gut and then kick him in the back.

Twirling back around, the officer dodged a swing from White Shirt, whom attempted to strike again only to be parried twice before Rama kicked him in the gut and twirl around again to block a strike from the Gang Leader, who dodged two more before the former slashed across the face of the latter with his machete.

The Gang Leader pressed his hand against the wound, screaming in agony while he falls to the floor. Red Shirt, seeing his leader down, gained a furious expression and attempted to take down Rama, but the officer intercepted him, forcing both of them to fall to the floor before the latter grabbed Red Shirt's head and slammed it to the floor, breaking his nose.

White Shirt charged only for the officer to kick him twice in the torso, before Rama attempted to grab the machete, only for the Gang Leader to slash down in the area where he would have reached, causing the officer to practically leap out of the way, cartwheeling back and getting up to kick White Shirt in the face while dodging a pincher attack from Dreadlock and Red Shirt.

He then went back and forth with the two thugs, punching, kicking, kneeing, and elbowing them before he kneed Dreadlock so hard, the door he was send into broke in two, sending the thug tumbling into the flat.

Red Shirt swung for Rama's head and managed to slash his shoulder before he was tackled the former into the door behind him, which somehow didn't break, before the latter punched him in the jaw, kneed him in the ribs, and slammed him against the door behind him again. Crying out in pain from all the blows, Red Shirt didn't even get a chance before another breath as Rama grabbed him by the neck and said, "Give your comrades my regards... IN HELL!"

The officer leapt back, taking Red Shirt with him. The force from the move sent the former into the flat while the latter was impaled on the throat by the sharp edges of the broken door.

Blood spewed from the thug's throat, staining the floor while he issued his dying gargles from his mouth before the sounds ceased. The officer then muttered to the dead thug, "I wish you a pleasant journey, you addled pig."

Rama got up as the bruises from all the strikes slowly faded, before he attacked a dazed but recovering Dreadlock, whom responded by trying to slash at him, only for the officer to catch his arm and perform three rapid strike to the latter's arm, shoulder, and face before kneeing him, grabbing him by the shoulders, and throwing him into a cheap table, that collapsed on impact.

After only a second for breath, Rama then heard two yells coming from the hallway before the Gang Leader and White Shirt came jumping into the room, machetes raised for slaughter.

Rama ducked a slash before avoiding a left hook, both from the Gang Leader whom managed to get a right hook before his opponent struck him twice in the chest, sending him tumbling when White Shirt struck next. He didn't even have a chance to get in a swing as Rama blocked his arm and kicked him in the stomach before the Gang Leader came back with a kick to Rama's sternum, but his next move wasn't so lucky as the officer caught his arm when he attempted a slash.

The officer then forced the Gang Leader into a hold before judo throwing him into the stove, shoving empty pots and pans to the floor. The Gang Leader groaned as he squirms on the stove he was currently on as his friend attempted to fight Rama.

Keyword; _Attempted._

White Shirt's next strike was caught yet again before Rama got him into a hold, the two spun around before the officer twisted his arm downward, forcing the machete he was holding into his gut, before grabbing the machete and slashing him across the neck. As White Shirt's body twisted away from the officer while falling to the floor, due to the force from the slash, the latter finished the job by stabbing him in the chest.

Not even a second later, Dreadlock got back up and kicked Rama in the face, faster than he could react. Stumbling back, Rama barely had anytime to react to Dreadlock's next kicks that sent him tumbling over a couch. Stumbling back up, he blocked Dreadlock's next strike when the latter jumped towards him over the couch, but Dreadlock moved so quickly that he managed to land blow after blow to Rama before attempting a chokehold with his legs.

The two struggled for a few seconds before Kairo forced himself to twirl around, causing Dreadlock to slam into the nearest wall. The force of the impact caused the thug to let go and fall to the floor, groaning in pain from a concussion.

Rama's attention then snapped to the Gang Leader whom had gotten up from the stove. The Gang Leader dodged a right swing from Rama before landing a strike to the officer's side and chest when Rama landed a blow on his cheek and kick to the ribs. The thug leader responded by grabbing the back of his opponent's neck while blocking and grabbing the arm the officer tried to strike him with, locking both in a hold for a moment before kneeing Rama in the stomach.

This strike broke the hold before the thug's next blow allowed Rama to armlock him and hit him over the shoulder with a punch, but the Gang Leader dropped down to the floor, forcing the officer down with him. The leader then left hooked Rama in the face and used the hold to pin the latter to the ground, but Rama got both of his feet around the thug's throat and wrenched him out of the hold before slamming him to the floor.

Releasing the Gang Leader, whom writhed in pain, Rama got back up and grabbed the gang leader by the shirt, forcing him to stand before striking him _hard_ in the gut, knocking the leader out of his stupor. Reacting quickly, the Gang Leader blocked Rama's next strike before hitting him in the gut, elbowing him in the collarbone, and wrapped his arms around Rama's back before throwing him over the shoulder to the floor. Not giving the officer a chance to recuperate, the thug tackled Rama back to the ground while wrapping his arms around the latter's neck, choking him.

Struggling against the Gang Leader's chokehold, Rama manages to grab the former's neck and flipped him to the floor before headbutting the Gang Leader in the face, breaking his nose. The thug howled in pain, holding his profusely bleeding nose, while Rama grabbed his head and pulled him a few feet before putting him in a chokehold, out of irony or karma, before he managed to wrench himself free.

Using the opportunity, he quickly grabbed Rama's chest, lifted him up and slammed him into the floor twice, before picking him up and rammed the both of them into the wall with Rama taking most of the force. The officer groaned in pain before regaining his bearings, elbowing the Gang Leader in the back and kneeing him in the ribs then grabbing him by the shirt and slamming him by the wall. After a brief struggle, the Gang Leader managed to twirl themselves around before throwing Rama aside and into the kitchen.

The officer tumbled around the floor for a second but managed to get up in time to see the Gang leader pick up his machete and start swinging. Dodging three or four swings, Kairo blocked him mid-swing before twirling around to elbow the thug in the gut then striking his knee and calf, and as the thug fell to the floor on the stricken knee, Rama finished the job by grabbing his head and jabbing him in the back of the neck.

The thug gargled for a second before falling over to the floor, seemingly unconscious.

Rama finally managed to catch his breath, panting heavily for a minute before he limped out of the apartment, looking around the corridor before pulling out his radio to signal the others, not noticing the Gang Leader get back up and glaring murderously at the officer. Taking a stand, the thug utterly bellowed in fury as he charged at the officer, whom turned around, startled by the yell. Before Rama could react, the Gang Leader tackled him to the floor before putting him in an insanely tight chokehold.

The officer managed to stand up but the thug's grip was iron, no matter how much he struggled or tried to wrench himself out of it. Rama's face slowly turned blue as the Gang Leader's grip was cutting off his circulation, making him struggle harder.

_"YOU THOUGHT YOU COULD FUCK WITH ME?! YOU FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT?!"_ The Machete Gang Leader bellowed, as continued to strangle the officer, **_"WE RULE THIS BLOCK AND THERE'S NOTHING YOU CAN DO ABOUT IT, YOU SON OF A BITCH! FOR I AM-!"_**

Suddenly, seven bone spikes burst from Rama's back, impaling the Gang leader in seven places, silencing his tirade. The Gang Leader gargled out heaps of blood and lets out several wet choking sounds as his arms undo their hold and his eyes gain a glassy hue before his entire body goes limp while blood flows from his wounds.

The release of the thug's strangle caused Rama to release a massive breath as he pants and coughs heavily before the weight of the corpse causes the long spikes to break off from his back as the corpse thuds ungracefully onto the floor.

Unfortunately, the breaking of his bones caused the officer to grind his teeth trying to keep himself from screaming in pain. While he had the ability to manipulate his bones, if he broke off the extra bones from his body, it caused unbearable amounts of pain, if only for a few moments.

Rama panted heavier as the pain slowly subsided and as his wounds healed before picking up the radio that he dropped.

"Sergeant Angel, this is Officer Rama. Do you copy?" The Asian man managed to speak through his many pants.

_"Copy, Officer."_ The British sergeant responded over the radio, _"We've secured the service elevator. Where are you?"_

Rama slowly managed to catch his breath, "Um, level 30, I think. Can you send a squad to get me?"

_"Roger. They'll be there in two clicks."_

Before he could reply, he heard footsteps coming from the lower stairwell with a lot of shouting and cursing echoing into the corridor. The officer silently cursed, the Machete Gang Leader's shouting must have alerted the other members of the Clan.

"Um, please tell them to hurry." Rama replied with a gulp as he was already exhausted from all the fighting and whoever was down that stairwell was closing in fast.

* * *

"Got it." Angel finished, getting off the radio and shouting to the five under his command, "Get there! Go! GO! GO! RUN LIKE YOUR MOTHER IS IN DANGER!"

The five Mambas, lead by Valeska, ran down the corpse filled corridor, leaving as quickly as they could while Angel and Marv stayed behind to guard the elevator they just captured with the latter asking the former, "Ya found John yet?"

The sergeant could only shrug, "I don't know. The blast shields are bouncing around radio signals. Hell, I'm willing to bet the only reason we reached Rama is because he's probably only a few levels down. John and the others could be anywhere in the-"

Suddenly, the radio crackled as it caught something. gaining the two men's attention. It was garbled and disjointed at first but after Angel hit it's side for a second and it became more clear.

_"H... H-H-Hello?"_ Hartigan's voice came through the radio, crackling and some jagged.

Both of the men look at each other before Marv grabbed the radio, "John? John, it's me! Marv!"

_"M-Marv?"_ Hartigan responded, the signal from the radio still scrambled, _"W-Where are y-you?"_

"We're at level 33. Where are you?" Sergeant Angel asked as he stood beside Marv, looking at the radio.

_"L-Level 173... Meet-...us- There!"_

Angel looked surprised, "How'd you get there?"

_"Service Elevator. See ya there."_ Hartigan responded, the signal finally clear enough to be coherent.

Silence permeated the air as the two absorbed the information given to them before they heard the team returning with Rama in tow, while also noticing that they were rather in a hurry to get back. But they soon saw why.

They returned fire on a horde of Clan member including Hart and Caleb, the former tanking their bullets without care and the latter shooting back at them with a machine gun.

Sergeant Angel snapped out of it first, screaming, "GO! GO! GO! INTO THE ELEVATOR! CHOP! CHOP!"

He and Marv quickly get into the service elevator, along with Rama and the rest of squad just moments later, with Angel punching in the level 173 button. Just as the thugs closed in the doors closed, and the elevator took off to level 173.

Everyone breathed a big sigh of relief and finally had a chance to loosen up a bit before one of them noticed something when said one looked around the room.

"Where's Kay?"

* * *

Said ganger was sprinting down the corridor with the cuffs still on his wrists, yelling, "I was on track, bitch! I'm a fast little boy!"

Who was chasing him? It was the Clan as Lee had ordered his death to prevent him from talking.

Kay grabbed a gun from a fallen ganger and shoot back against the other gangers, hitting them in the knees and chest before he scrambled away to other part of the corridor. He emptied the rest of the gun into whatever of the clan he could see before throwing it away and running off to wherever was safe.

* * *

"We'll worry about him later," Sergeant Angel responded, as he circled the elevator, "We've got the Clan on our asses and a drug lord that wants us dead, a random perp can wait. We need to regroup with Hartigan and the others if we wanna survive this fucking cesspool of crime and blood."

"Yeah," Marv said, "We're far from out of the woods. Right now, we're heading to the only place that's safe for us to regroup. And unfortunately for us and them, that place happens to be on level 173. Only the craziest, bravest, or stupidest of thugs are willing to step in there."

Angel finished with, "Then let's hope you're right."

* * *

Back with the Clan, they were gathered around the elevator, trying to assess the situation. With mixed results.

A Clan thug grunted as he failed to stop the elevator, "It's no use, Caleb! They're gone!"

The rest of the Clan gathered here all groan or hit something in anger, with Caleb being the only collected one, "Well, where are they?"

"Says here they're heading to-" A thug looking at the screen by the elevator doors cut himself off when he saw where they were, "Oh, shit!"

"Oh shit what?" Hart inquired, making the other gangers look at the thug by the elevator.

The thug gulped, "They're heading to level 173."

That stopped all of the criminals dead in their tracks, Caleb snapped his head towards the thug with wide eyes and Hart placed a hand over his heart, looking faint before sitting down, with many other thugs doing the same.

Caleb only barely snapped out of his stupor before pulling up his walkie talkie, "Todd, they're heading to level 173."

* * *

"Got it." Todd responded before pocketing his radio and ordering his gang, "Get your weapons. We're going to level 173."

His gang of 19 looked impassive as they followed him down the stairs, but internally they were terrified. That level belonged to a Modus owned 'shop' where they take any dead or random citizens the block has. What they did in the farm, nobody knows, but nobody dared to go in as they paid Lee $700,000 a year to leave them be.

And now, they're gonna sneak in there, just to kill some cops under Lee's orders.

Oh, it is gonna be a terrible day.

* * *

The elevator opened up as the group exited, seeing that all of the corridors were void of any apartments save for an entrance adjacent to them. It had an automatic door along with a sign that said 'Authorized personal only.'

After a second of consideration and looking around, the team entered the room after Marv punched in the password, where they found a simple waiting room with a pair of couches, some stands with magazines, and a doorway leading to the interior. Standing by was Hartigan and the others.

The group relaxed for a minute as the greeted each other after hours of this hellhole. After getting everything settled, they decided to sneak into the facility and gather whatever they could get before storming Lee's penthouse.

They split up with Rama, Black, King, and Angel went with Marv while Eddy and the other Mambas went with Hartigan.

* * *

The first group went west while the second group went east, the goal was to just get supplies and don't disrupt the men in the facility from their work, no matter how much they wanted to.

A saw being revved was heard from one of the rooms along with the screams of a child, the tearing of flesh and bone rang through the air for the briefest of moments and then the child's screams were silenced.

Marv mutters as he loaded his gun, "This is a bad place, this farm. People have died here. The wrong way."

* * *

"You're not a rookie for a week before some dead-eyed veteran gives you the word." Hartigan uttered to the Black Mambas, unknowingly continuing for Marv, "Don't ask about the organ farm in the block at North Cross and Lennox. Don't even think about it. Go there, and you cease to exist. There won't even be a corpse. It's a place where very bad things have been going on for a very long time. Almost generations. The owner's son came by his proclivities honestly."

Eddy looked at him with equal amounts fear and confusion, "So, why haven't we raided this place and shut them down?"

Hartigan simply breathed through his nose, "Where do you think The Doctor gets all his 'test subjects?'"

* * *

Todd quietly lead the other psychos through the dark corridors of the organ farm. Doctors and surgeons in bloodied garbs, medical caps and masks, and surgical glasses glinting off what little the lights were in the place, silently stood over dead bodies. Tools digging into the open cavities, pulling out whatever was intact or salvageable.

"Spooky place. Bad things have happened here." He says to the other members of his gang, regarding the farm they were traveling through.

They all kept low as they heard footsteps approach, with Hartigan's group passing by. Todd took 4 with him to confront Hartigan while he trusted the other 15 of his gang with heading off to get Marv and his group.

* * *

With Marv's group, they found some ammo and food so they settled there for a moment, with Black and King taking watch while Rama, Marv, and Angel taking a breather.

The two stood in silence with Eugene having his pistol raised while Tyler only had two surgical saws in his hands that he grabbed from an empty room. After hearing footsteps, the two looked at each other before Black took the lead with King behind.

Black peaked around the corner only to snap his head back before looking back at King. The former unfurled two fingers and pointed them at his eyes, before curling his middle finger with only his pointer finger raised, and then unfurling the rest of his fingers before curling them back and using his thumb to point around the corner far he looked. Tyler nodded as the two slowly backed away from the corner and back to where the other Mambas were, curled back and faces warped with confused expressions.

Eugene did the same hand signs as he did with Tyler, causing the team to raise their rifles at the empty space in the corner where whom ever was approaching should be.

* * *

One psycho peaked his head from the corner, only to snap back, whispering, "They know we're here."

The other psychos nodded with frightened expressions as they slowly backed off from the corner leading to the south corridor. As they headed back, they bumped into Todd, whom asked why they were backing away.

"The Mambas know we're here. They're on guard for an attack." Todd's right hand man answered honestly, making his boss swear under his breath and paced around them for a second before another psycho inquires.

"What do we do?" A female psycho asked him, scared as to what the things here might do to them.

Todd hemmed and hawed for a second, before answering quietly, "Head outside to the balcony. We'll wait them out. They've got to come out of here eventually. And when they do, we'll be right there."

His gang all nodded and headed out of the organ farm, after checking around to make sure the Mambas weren't listening. The psychos all gathered guns from a duffle bag that Todd's right hand happened to carry around a lot and hid behind the stone walls of the balcony.

It didn't matter if they had to wait for days; they once waited three days for a guys whom wouldn't pay his due to come out of his flat for groceries, only for them to ambush him and gut him in front of his kids.

If they can wait for that long for a guy whom wasn't paying due, then they can wait for a squad of cops to come out.

* * *

3 hours later, Rama creaked opened the entrance door to the farm before signaling the Mambas to come through. The squad came through the doorway, taking cover behind the seat of the lounging area.

"Do you see anything?" Marv asked Angel, who was peaking behind the plastic automatic door.

Angel scanned the balcony for a few moments before saying, "I don't see anyone. Not a good sign." He then turned to two of the Mambas near him, "You two, check out the balcony. If there's nothing there, report back."

The two nod before they exited the lounge.

It was 30 seconds later when they heard an assload of gunshots ring throughout the level, both far and near. Angel heard at least 12 people go down before then hearing the two he sent out fall dead.

A few moments of silence passed before Angel utterly roared, "HIGH EX!"

Not even a second came from the sergeant burst from the entrance, aimed where he saw the rest of the psychos and fired. The High Explosive round hit the west wall in the middle, sending flames and debris through the balcony. But, while they killed whatever was left of the psychos, suddenly, the flames seemed to distort around the gang's leader.

With a single swing of his blade, Todd caused the flames to bend away from him as he intimidatingly approached the sergeant, whom responded as one would in this situation.

"Shit! We've got a Reality Bender!" Angel yelled before backflipping when the psycho tried to skewer him by extending his katana to absurd lengths, imbedding the blade into the wall.

"PISTOL! SRA MODE!" Black commanded, causing his pistol's details to turn red before a pulse rippled through the air. Suddenly, the extended katana dislodged itself from the wall and receded liquescently back to it's normal length, much to Todd's surprise, with even the debris and dust from the point where he pierced the wall returned and sealed over.

A moment passed before Eddy bellowed, "LIGHT EM UP!"

The team all busted out of the farm and poured it on, only for Todd to jump out of the way at the last second but not without being grazed by quite a few of those bullets in the legs and side.

The psycho managed to crawl to the service elevator, using the balcony as cover while throwing his knifes around various points around the balcony so the clanging will distract them. Using his last knife, Todd managed to scramble into the service elevator just as the Mambas sprinted after him, punching the level 200 button just as the doors closed.

Todd let out a breath of relief before he backed into the wall and slid down into the floor, panting heavily. That was unexpected; he knew the Mambas were prepared for pretty much anything but he was taken off guard by the face that they have SRAs on hand.

Scranton Reality Anchors or SRAs were created by Doctor Robert Scranton about 3 years after Reality Benders were discovered. Through a complex process of energy manipulation, the devices release an energy field that can impair or negate the abilites of Reality Benders. Suffice to say, jobs for those whom hunt and kill Reality Benders got a lot easier after a crap load of tests, revisions, and modifications. Soon, SRAs became widespread enough that soon, Modus practically had all of them under their thumbs.

It wasn't even a few months later, Modus began indoctrinating Reality Benders into their ranks. Soon, it was either, not use your powers, become a criminal, or be brainwashed by the regime's facilities. Though he and his sister hid their powers, he wondered if his sister would ever become like him.

Todd's musings came to an end as the elevator doors opened, revealing Lee, Caleb, Hart, and the others waiting by the balcony, discussing something before they noticed him as he managed to get up and limp out of the elevator.

"Jesus, Todd, you look like hell." Caleb started as he assisted him with walking, "What happened?"

"We ambushed the Mambas, managed to take a few of them down." Todd reported as they approached Lee and the others, "They restocked supplies from the farm, destroyed my gang, and they might be getting ready to raid this level soon."

Lee swore under her breath and stated, "All of you get ready. When they get here, shoot on sight and don't hesitate for a second."

The thugs all nodded before Caleb and Hart helped Todd to the upper parts of the level, before the rest of them began preparing. Barriers were erected, teams were made and set up, and guns were trained on the elevator, awaiting the Mambas come through and cut em down.

Before they did, Hart asked, "Say, Todd; You've taken down tougher guys than those pigs. What'd you run?"

"Kinda hard to focus when you barely dodge an assload of bullets while an SRA is deployed." Todd snarked, getting Lee's attention.

"They have SRAs?" She asked her lieutenant, whom nodded, making her swear under her breath again. This was gonna be a problem.

* * *

Just as they thought, the detectives and the Mambas were in the elevator, guns ready and in formation. They all looked like hell; most had lost their helmets, while others were covered in cuts or bruises from all the fighting, and they all had tired but determined expression, meaning they're not quitting now.

"Alright, let's run over the plan one more time." Angel says to the others, "When the doors open, we'll storm the Clan's base. When we get in, we grenade the tough ones, deal with Lee's lieutenants, then we'll arrest blow her brains out."

They all nodded, ready to finish this.

* * *

The teams of thugs set up to train their guns on the elevator, sweat pouring down their foreheads and palms, eagerly awaiting the Mambas to get here so they could gun them down.

No sooner did they think of that when the elevator doors opened.

Without thinking, the thugs bellowed and opened fire, gunshots rings and metal for a whole minute while the muzzle flare lighted the level and the ejected casings flew over the edge of the balcony. Dust kicked up and smoke climbed, shrouding the elevator in a cloak of dirty air.

"STOP! STOP!" The head ganger ordered the others to cease fire.

The two stopped, letting the barrels of their weapons cool down as the head ganger stepped over the barrier, nearing closer to the service elevator. The smoke slowly faded, showing the back wall was covered in uncountable amount of bullet holes but neither the detectives nor the Mambas were seen.

"Well, I think we got em-" The head ganger was cut off when bullet pierced the space between his eyes.

He fell over before the other two thugs were gunned down before they could react, with the cops exiting the elevator.

If you're confused, I'll explain. The Mambas had themselves pressed against the side walls of the elevator, extremely tightly. So when it opened, the thugs hit only the wall across from the door, and when they were distracted, Angel and King gunned them down.

Angel quietly signaled them forward, which made the rest exit the elevator and follow him up the short stairs to Lee's penthouse. They busted down the doors before checking the area to find it somewhat desolate and tidy, contrary to what they've seen in most flats of the block.

The sergeant motioned for Eddy to go right, Eugene and Tyler to go left, Rama to check out the back, and for the rest of them to go forwards. The group spread out and checked the other rooms for whatever they could find, but the moment after they entered the separate rooms, the doors suddenly vanished, leaving only a blank wall.

* * *

Eddy scanned the room for a moment before ripping open whatever desk, bed, or closet he could see, hoping to find anything useful. And what he found where some guns, a bunch of porno mags, and drugs respectively.

Scoffing, he turned to leave only to see that the door he went through had somehow vanished. Eddy simply stared for a moment before his face contorted into one of insane fear as he frantically checked the wall to ensure he wasn't hallucinating, then calming himself down with some breathes and backing away from the door.

"High Ex." Eddy commanded his weapon, it did it's rearrangement sound before he pointed it at the wall, intending to blow it to hell.

But before he could even pull the trigger, a huge fist decked him across the face. Eddy stumbled before he saw the perpetrator, whom had emerged from a rapidly closing entrance in the wall.

It was Hart, grinning sadistically before he picked up the dazed officer and threw him into the wall.

"HAHAHA!" The thug laughed heartily (HA!) as he threw the gun away, "This little punk ain't so tough!"

Before Hart could get in another word, Eddy suddenly elongated his arms and grasped the thug's chin and back of head before forcing his head backwards in a blink of the eye.

The thug stumbled for a second before keeling over, his face frozen with a surprise expression. Eddy scoffed as he got up from the floor while dusting off his hands, this was one of the many times he was glad he had his powers. He walked up to the wall where the door should have been and patted around for a second. It was all solid concrete, so either he was hallucinating or the walls somehow physically altered.

Whatever, he just needed his rifle's High Ex mode and he could-

The sound of bones crackling derailed his train of thought. Eddy turned around to see Hart's body slowly getting back up as his neck slowly forces itself into its normal position. He could see the bones and vertebrae healing and straightening before Hart seemingly returns to consciousness while stretching for a second.

"Gotta admit," Hart chuckled, rubbing his neck with his right hand, "That hurt."

Eddy looked bemused, "What the?"

The man just chuckled again and used the officer's moment of confusion to slug the latter in the face. Eddy stumbled for a second before he roundhouse kicked Hart in the neck, the latter reacted by twisting out of the way before delivering a series of punches to Eddy's face, causing the officer to stumble back. He then delivered an elongated fist to Hart's face before placing his hand on the floor and twisting his arm in a way so his feet bashed into Hart's face, sending the thug to the floor.

Eddy got back to his feet while his arm untwisted before putting his foot onto Hart's chest and grasping his left arm with both his hands.

Hart immediately put two and two together, and sweated bullets, "N-n-now I know what you're thinking. Should I rip off his arm? And the answer might surprise y-"

The officer interrupted him by ripping Hart's arm out of it's socket. The thug let out a bloodcurdling scream with his face contorted into one of immense agony before glaring murderously and twisting his body out of Eddy's pin, grabbing his waist with his remaining arm and slammed him into wall, pinning the officer by the neck.

"You bastard," Hart growled at the officer, "Do you know how long it's gonna take for me to regrow my arm?"

Eddy blinked before saying, "I'm sorry, what-"

"Boop."

A white pseudopod then burst from the stump which caused Eddy to make a sound of disgust. Suddenly, the appendage quickly became more muscular and stiff as joints form and fingers split from the tip, expanding into functional digits before the skin flowed over, albeit slightly paler.

Hart tested his new limb before saying, "Thanks to my Compound 9 abuse, that was a waste of effort. But if it makes ya feel better," Hart's voice then became much more angry, _"That hurt like hell."_

"Then next time," Eddy growled, "I'll rip your goddamn head off."

Hart chuckled, actually amused, "And what makes you think you're gonna get a next time?"

* * *

With Eugene and Tyler, the two had the same predicament as Eddy. Their rifles were out of their reach but Eugene's pistol was in it's SRA mode, meaning Todd can't use his powers.

If you think this'll be an easy fight for the officers, then bare in mind that Todd said SRAs can impair Reality Benders, not always negate.

Todd pulled out a handful of knifes and threw them at Tyler, whom ducked as they were imbedded into the wall while the officer grabbed and threw a file cabinet at the psycho. He only responded by slicing the cabinet in half but couldn't react in time when Eugene slugged him across the face, causing him to drop his katanas.

The masked killers simply creaked his neck before kicking Eugene in the chest and then striking him twice in the face. He then twirled around and tried to right hook an approaching Tyler, who blocked it before Todd roundhouse kicked him across the face. He then knife handed Eugene in the neck when the latter attempted to sneak attack the former before Todd backflipped and delivered a series of punches to Eugene's chest and face.

Tyler then kneed Todd in the back before the latter twirled around, kicked him in the knee, and then kicked him in the sternum, causing King to stumble back while Black tackled Casil into the wall. Todd kicked Eugene away from the wall before right hooking Tyler in the face before the latter elbowed him in the ribs, grabbed his shoulders and kneed him in the face, and then threw him across the room, though Todd landed on his feet.

Eugene ducked a kick from Todd, only to be meet with a spear finger to the throat, causing him to fall to the floor, gagging for air before he sweeped his legs, causing the psycho to fall to the floor. Tyler then came in screaming with his stolen saws swinging downwards, slashing a table in half as Todd rolled out of the way, getting up as he grabbed his katanas.

The two clashed with King pressuring Casil back as the former swung and the latter parried so quickly, it was a blur of clangs and movement. Todd ended the clash by kicking Tyler in the gut, causing him to stumble back, grunting. Before Todd could strike again, Eugene clotheslined him in the ribs before quickly grabbing him and throwing him into the wall nearest from them.

The two officers panted as Todd got back up while brushing off the dust, before brandishing his katanas.

Tyler did the same with his saws with a frothing grin.

* * *

With Angel, Valeska, and the others, they had ducked behind whatever cover they could find as bullet flew over their heads. Dozens of thugs and gangers were shooting in this large part of the level while the officers fired back taking at least 13 of them but they weren't getting that far especially with Caleb at the him.

"You can't hide, coppers!" Caleb shouted before they shot more, "This is the day you die!"

The thugs continued shooting, blowing holes into the walls while a Mamba managed to shoot down at least 10 more before the thugs all concentrate fire at him, piercing his suit and hitting his chest.

Seeing that, Lieutenant Valeska yelled to his rifle, "INCENDIARY!"

The rifle shifts into it's Incendiary mode and Valeska opened fire, sending all kinds of flaming projectiles at the thugs. The criminals all screamed as they are set ablaze while Caleb grabbed a nearby thug as a human shield, from screams as his flesh melts from all the incendiary rounds hitting him. The head thug threw away his shield as he dived out of the way of the incendiary rounds.

After a few moments of hearing flesh crackling under the flames, Angel, Valeska, and the others all got up from their cover, all panting and sweating as they stare in silence for a minute before one of them shouts, "Why didn't we do that in the first place?!"

The others just look at each other and shrug, not seeing Caleb hiding behind a wall.

* * *

Rama looked behind and saw the entrance behind him disappear but before he could do anything, a shot rang out.

Twenty thugs, armed with bats, blades, and guns, were standing in the corridor with sadist grins on their faces, ready to rip and tear. Rama only raised an eyebrow before putting his gun down and raising his fists.

The thugs grinned in approval before Rama did a sprinting leap as bone claws grew out of his knuckles. The first thug in front of him didn't even get a chance to act as he was impaled in the throat by Rama's claws. Before the others could do anything, Rama slashed another thug's neck and kneed another before impaling him through the jaw.

One thug with a blade tried to slash him only for Rama to duck and grab his leg before twisting it out of place. The thug screamed in pain before being silenced by a tendril of bone through the head from Rama's palm, which then broke off.

Another thug fired at Rama only for him to catch the bullets with his claws and twirling around, causing the bullets to return to sender, hitting his sternum and heart as he fell over. Before two others could react, Kairo had impaled both in the chest with his claws which then broke off from the force of the impact of the impact.

Having fallen after killing the two, Rama twirled back up before he grew two bone sabers from his wrists before brandishing them at the remaining thugs.

"Go on." Rama challenged, "Make my day."

The remaining thugs looked at each other, before grinning and brandishing their weapons.

* * *

Marv and Hartigan turned to see the entrance liquescently disappear as the latter muttered, "Oh, shit," as he realized what that meant.

Both of them turned to see Lee sitting on a couch with two girls chained by the neck, wrists, and ankles with their chains held in the druglord's hands. The woman herself simply had a cold gaze at the two detectives, whom raised their guns at her.

The two girls by her side had to be Reality Benders, as it was the only explanation behind the entrances disappearing. But that only raised more questions; how did she get them to obey her? Reality Benders that use their powers like this would be at the 'Child God' phase, so how did she manage to keep them in line?

Any other questions he had were stalled when Lee's eyes emitted a red aura as she stood up from her couch, staring intensely at him and Marv.

All of the sudden, Hartigan couldn't move or talk, his arms moved in an accord not of his. Marv seemed the same as he struggled to move and talk, gritting his teeth as he was forced to his knees. Both could feel a turbulence of rage emitting from her, blended with hatred and pain unheard of, like someone whom has been through hell and back.

Suddenly, a loud shot rang out, striking Lee in the abdomen. Though her aura protected her, it still caused her to lose her focus, breaking her control over Hartigan and Marv.

The druglord stumbled for a second before she saw the shooter.

Her eyes widened as she gritted her teeth, seething out, "YOU..."

Standing there, holding a handcannon, was Kay. Still in his cuffs and looking more than a little roughed up, but it was still the thug that the Mambas took in. And boy, did he look pissed.

He shot again, hitting Lee in the chest. This time her aura started flickering for a second as she stumbled back again from the force of the shot. Kay shot again and again, shattering her aura and hitting her in the stomach.

Lee roared in pain, clutching the bullet wound as she fell to the floor, while Hartigan and Marv got back up, both looking at Kay oddly before Hartigan said, "Thanks Kay."

"I don't like you, coppers." Kay bluntly put it before glaring at Lee, "But nobody puts a hit on me and lives. _Nobody_."

Lee glares back murderously at him but didn't say anything as Kay got closer, his handcannon's barrel pointed firmly at her head with his finger wrapped around the trigger.

Faster than he could react, Lee sweeps Kay's legs causing him to fall and drop his gun. Before she could grab it, Hartigan and Marv raised their guns with the former shouting, "FREEZE!"

She was still for a moment before her eyes glowed blue again, and the girl to her right's hand suddenly twitched.

All of the sudden, tables around them burst into splinters of metal that swirled around Lee like a swarm of inert insects. The swarm of splinters speared towards the three men, whom all dodged or ducked as the swarm hit the walls. Before they could do any action against her, the swarm of metal shifted together into four thin tendrils that sat behind her back.

The tendrils then lashed at the three, with Kay barely able to move out of the way as one tendril pierced the floor between his legs, while the two men ducked as two tendrils pierced the wall they were behind but the final tendril surprised Hartigan by wrapping around his waist and lifted him from the ground, dropping his rifle.

"John!" Marv yelled as he opened fire on the tendril, hoping that the bullets will destroy the tendril, only for them to be added to its composition.

Hartigan struggled against the metal appendage before he managed to yell out, "SRA!"

Suddenly, Hartigan's rifle suddenly deployed a cylindrical device that emitted a red pulse that rippled through the room. As it did, the tendrils fell apart with their constituent parts reformed into the tables. The suddenness of this caused Hartigan to fall hard onto the floor as Marv then helps him up and Kay scrambled away, only to be shot in the head by Lee with his handcannon in her hand, after she reloaded it when they weren't looking.

She then pointed the gun at Hartigan and Marv, neither of whom had their guns in hand.

"Hands. Up." She commanded.

The two looked at each other before putting their hands up as Lee moved in closer.

* * *

"It's because of you motherfuckers that we became who we are." Hart growls, as he slammed Eddy's head into the floor, "When I was ten, my ma and bros were gunned down just for stealing some food because we barely had enough to even have a roof over our heads. I was on the streets for 3 years until I found Peach Creek. It was here that I won the game life played!"

* * *

"My sister and I lived in fear because of Modus." Todd gritted his teeth as he blocked a strike from Eugene, "We watched as people like us were killed or brainwashed through no fault of their own, just because they were different. My sister refused to use her powers because she was so scared of what would happen to her."

* * *

"I went through hell because of your superiors!" Caleb grunted as he taunted Angel and the others, "It was just a simply robbery cause I couldn't pay rent. But I rotted for 5 years in Blackgate because of your system."

* * *

"You have no idea what I went through to get here." Lee started, her face stone-like but her voice like cold fire, "I was a slave, a toy, something to beat down and belittle, eating scraps, constantly defiled, and denied everything. When your regime came, I was left to die on the streets like so many others. So, I took over this block, I built an empire, and I ruled it for 3 years. And I'm not going to let it die because of you."

The air was silent with the three men panting on the floor before the burly detective finally spoke.

Marv growled, "I'm sick of hearing you whine. You think I was never you? You think only you went through hell during the Rending? Yeah, what you went through was horrible, I ain't denying that! But I think you know you're more alike those bandits than you wanna admit."

_That_ got a reaction from her.

Lee's face contorted into a rage filled expression, emphasized by the flaring red aura burning around her.

* * *

"You never won, Hart; you lost." Eddy seethed at his opponent, "And you know what? I feel sorry for you. You're nothing but a sad little man in this high-rise who can only feel power by hurting others. All because people hurt you and you wanna hurt them back."

Hart's teeth gritted in anger, "You're gonna regret those words coppa!"

* * *

"You know what, Todd? You're pathetic." Eugene retorted, as he socked Todd in the jaw, "Society doesn't guide you are, your actions guide who you are. Yeah, you're right to be scare cause of your powers, but I went through worse. My dad barely had a paternal bone in him and my sister died from leukemia. I could have been like you, Todd, but I'm not."

"BE QUIET!" Todd roared as his opponent dodged a swing from his blades, "YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!"

"He does!" Tyler roared back, holding the psycho's arms, "We both do! I grew up in the wastelands, no home, no family, just myself killing to survive. I never had anything to hold onto! You did, and you threw it away!"

* * *

"You went through hell?" Angel asked incredulously, before laughing sarcastically, "All of us went through hell, Caleb. Some of us just decided to do something better than being animals!"

Valeska joined in, "You weren't arrested not because you were framed! You were arrested because you did the crime and you paid for it!"

Caleb gritted his teeth in rage as he reloads his pistol.

* * *

Hart uppercuts Eddy, sending him flying but the officer managed to land on his hands before backflipping to his feet and throwing an elongated punch. The thug managed to dodge and grab the stretched arm, only for spikes to grow rapidly out of the arm, impaling his hands. Hart cried out in pain before Eddy's arm enlarged, becoming more like a scaled spikey tentacle then an arm.

The officer then used the fact that Hart was hooked onto his morphed arm to slam him into the walls, dragging him around before throwing him into the floor. Hart coughs up a chunk of blood before he managed to grab Eddy by the face only for the face to shift and squirm out of his hand. The thug then tried to right hook Eddy but the latter managed to duck out of the way before placing his hand on Hart's chest.

Suddenly, his hand deformed and speared through Hart, slamming him into a window which was smashed from the impact. Hart gripped the sides of the window as he was being pushed by Eddy downwards, literally hanging on the edge of the window's frame.

Eddy growled, "See ya next fall, Hart."

Hart's eyes went wide, "NO WAIT-"

He didn't get in that last word before Eddy retched his hand from Hart's chest, causing the thug to fall out of the window. Hart screamed as he fell 200 stories before he slammed the 52nd balcony wall, snapping his spine in half while the balcony wall shattered. Hart was catatonic after that before he landed _hard_ into the Atrium floor, splattering like an egg.

After a few agonizing minutes of silence, Hart's body slowly pulled itself back together, with organs, flesh, and bones reforming and reshaping while his blown open torso sealed up, his spine snapped back into place, and his skull pulled back together but he didn't awaken. And won't awaken for a while.

Eddy panted as he saw Hart go splat before he managed to get his bearing back. He walked over to his gun before picking it up, aiming at the wall, and blowing it open with a High Ex round.

* * *

Eugene and Tyler managed to block both of Todd's katanas before they wrenched his arms up, temporally wrecking his guard before they slashed Todd's side with Black's knife and King's saw.

The Reality Bender roared in pain before he fell down to the floor, with the two officers standing above him. Before they could do anything however, the wall behind them exploded, revealing Eddy as the dust settled and the two could see and hear from the explosion.

"Come on!" Eddy yelled, "No time to explain! We need to go! NOW!"

Eugene and Tyler looked at each other before the former growled and yelled to Todd, "Don't be here when we get back!"

The two then sprinted through the hole in the wall after Eddy while Todd managed to get back on his feet and stare at the hole in the wall for a few seconds before muttering under his breath.

"Go get her, coppers."

Todd then sprinted out the room and out of this level.

* * *

Rama decapitated the 19th thug before he twirled around to see the 20th thug, with his gun raised in terror. Steeling his nerves, the final thug roared in fury before firing his assault rifle.

The officer only twirled around his bone sabers, blocking all the bullets as he slowly approached the thug. The thug continued to scream and fire as Rama got closer and closer before his gun clicked, indicating that it was empty. Terrified beyond words, he dropped his gun and tried to run, only to be impaled through the mouth by one of Rama's bone sabers.

Kairo retracted his bone saber before breaking both of them of from him, causing the same unbearable pain as before which only lasted for a moment before fading.

Suddenly, the wall aside him exploded, making him jump slightly before he saw Eddy, Eugene, Tyler, through the newly made hole.

"Come on! We gotta get the others!" Was all Eddy said before he and the two signaled him to follow. Rama simply grabbed his rifle and sprinted off with them.

* * *

Caleb still hid behind the wall, panting in terror before he manages to work up enough courage to make a final stand against them. He jumps from behind his cover and fired 7 times at the Mambas.

He only managed to hit 3 of them non fatally before he was gunned down by Angel, whom was hit in the side.

The sergeant grunts in pain, touching the side where the bullet hit. Thankfully, the mesh of his suit stopped the bullet, but it hurt like hell because of the impact.

When they thought it was settling down, the wall behind them exploded, revealing Rama, Eddy, Eugene, and Tyler walking through to meet them.

"Sergeant!" The four said as they saluted their leader, whom saluted back along with the other Mambas.

Angel then inquired, "Status report?"

"Eddy dealt Hart while me and Tyler dealt with Todd." Eugene reported, "We lost track of Hartigan and Marv, but we've dealt with two of her henchmen."

"What did you do to Hart?" Rama asked Eddy.

Eddy scoffed, "I let him go."

"And Todd?"

Eugene and Tyler looked at each other before the latter said, "Same as Eddy."

Angel rolled his eyes and said, "We'll talk about that later but for now, we will take care of Lee and her clan."

The rest of the team nodded before they all collected themselves as they headed out to get Lee and go home.

* * *

Speaking of Lee, she was currently backing away from Marv.

Two reasons why: 1) Marv disarmed her when she was distracted from her anger. And 2) she had depleted her Aura reserves went she used her Semblance to prevent him from shooting her.

Unfortunately, when she saw the absolutely enraged look on the burly detective's face, Lee started thinking maybe he should have let him shoot her.

Before she could grab the gun in her back pocket however, Marv grabbed Lee by the neck and slammed her into the glass window overlooking all 200 levels, cracking it against the druglord's back.

"You know," He growled at her in an unnervingly calm voice, as he fished out a Slo-mo inhaler from her pocket, "I'm not usually an angry person but when I am? I usually do things that'll make punks like you scream."

Lee stares blankly at him, as he continues, "But for you? I'm gonna do something worse."

Marv forced the inhaler into her mouth before forcing her to take a hit. The ice cold smoke burned down her throat and lungs as her perception of time slowed to a crawl. When Lee was aware that Marv asked if she had anything left to say, she wholly inhaled the smoke from the inhaler and gritted her teeth in defiance.

"Hoped you backed your bags, Lee." The muscular veteran growls, "Cause you're about to go on a trip."

He then, with a furious roar, threw her full force at the window, causing it to shatter, sending her through the window and over the balcony.

As with her victims, earlier in the day, she experienced the same high she always had when she used Slo-mo, except that this high lasted the whole way down. But as she did, more flashes she had long suppressed came flooding:

**(Warning: the following three scenes are very dark and disturbing)**

* * *

_The tribe leader only stared as Lee shakingly pointed the pistol at him, the latter's eyes filled with rage and trauma. He approaches her with his hands up in a placating manner._

_"It's okay, Lee." The bandit leader calmed her in that same honeyed voice, "Please, put the gun down."_

_Lee's eyes grow even more wide as her nerves are like jelly._

_"What do you think will happen if you shot me? The rest of the tribe will either kill you or, if you're lucky, some other tribe will take you and do even more things to you. Did you think about that? I know you didn't. And I also know that I'm the only one who ever gives a shit about you."_

_Her arms go numb as the leader puts his hand on the gun she's holding down and took it out of her hands._

_"It's okay, Lee. You're safe."_

_It was then that Lee broke. She buried herself in the tribe leader's chest, crying hysterically as she felt him wrap his arms around her, gently stroking her hair._

_XXX_

_Lee stared at the scared girl bound and clothed in rags as she was laid i__n front of her by the other bandits. The bandit leader then walked up and handed her a shotgun before pointing it at the girl._

_"Prove your loyalty. Kill her."_

_Those were his only words as he stepped aside along with the other bandits, leaving only Lee and the bound girl. The latter was screaming but it could not be heard as a cloth was wrapped around her mouth with the former standing over her with the barrel of the gun pointed at her forehead. __Lee only had a blank expression on her face, she'd grown numb to the pain and suffering of others, this one was no different. _

_The woman fired, sending the girl's brains all over the ground while her still bound body hit the ground, twitching horridly._

_She didn't react before the leader took the shotgun from her hands and patted her on the shoulder as they headed back to the camp._

_"She freed her." She heard a bandit say._

_"What?" Asked another bandit._

_"She let her free." The first bandit responded, "She did her a favor."_

_Another bandit added, "She's a merciful woman."_

_For some reason, those words hurt more than anything the leader had inflicted on her._

_XXX_

_Lee wandered through the Dark Zone, eyes wide with fear. Her third eye had been ripped out with blood trailing down her face, her clothing had been stained irreparably by dirt, ash, and blood while her right hand clutched a rusted butcher knife she stole from somewhere._

_Suddenly, a massive Beowulf crashed through a building, roaring loudly as she screamed and ran off with it chasing her. She sprinted down an alleyway with it trailing behind, but suddenly the ground collapsed in front of the Beowulf, causing it to fall into the newly formed crevasse._

_The crevasse then exploded, sending a torrent of flames to rise into the sky._

_Lee had fallen to the ground after she saw the Grimm explode before she saw several bandits approaching her, weapons raised but lowered them when their leader ordered them to stand down._

_He extended an arm towards her. Not knowing what to do, Lee took his hand._

* * *

Reality returned just moments before Lee splattered against the Atrium floor.

Moments felt like years as Lee was still conscious, even as she felt the compound's work; Stitching her bones, muscles, and skin back together. The mush that had been her brain pulling itself back together and regaining functionality as her cranium seals up and skin grows over. Her ruptured organs heal while her nerve-endings reconnect and her spine realigns.

Fully regenerated, she turns to lay on her back, staring at the sky light before looking to her torso. Lee pulled up her bloody tank top, revealing a surgical scar above a tattoo of a demonic looking serpent but just below her ribcage.

Lee chuckled, before covering her torso again, "And Kay said that implant was a waste of money."

What she was referring to was a bio-mechanical implant just below her heart. Whenever she was in a life threatening situation, the implant would inject a shitload of Compound 9 into her system, and to refuel, it would take all the drugs in her system and recreate the compound.

Sure, it cost her a fortune but seeing as she survived, it was worth it.

The drug lord slowly managed to get up, groaning slightly as endorphins flooded her system. She stumbles, lightheaded from the blood loss, leaning against the door from a store before she busts it open and steals a long coat and a pair of shoes. Idly, she noticed Hart, lying a few feet from where she landed but saw that the fall had knocked him out.

Before Lee had a chance to ponder how she wasn't knocked out, she heard the blast doors open as seven troopers in black and purple armor armed with heavy weaponry entering the Atrium.

Lee quietly swore as she ducked under the windows, hiding as they apprehended Hart while he was still unconscious and three of the trooper surveyed and one, whom she assumed to be the leader, pulled something out of his pocket and said, "Sergeant Angel, this is Captain Horovitz of Modus Paramilitary Division Apollo-3, codename; 'Game Wardens.' Please respond."

_"Confirm Captain Horovitz, this is Sergeant Angel of the Black Mambas."_ The radio crackled back, _"Lee Kanker has been killed, along with 200 known criminals. We have lost 11 known men and are currently at the 200th level."_

The captain nodded, before saying, "Copy, Sergeant Angel. Meet us at the Atrium for a full report."

Lee swore again; if they found her, she'd see multiple life sentences in prison. Not just for being a druglord but because she was indirectly responsible for the deaths of 11 MPD troopers.

Waiting a few minutes, she seized her moment and sprinted out of the door when she knew they weren't looking. Lee managed to disappear into the crowd outside of the block and sprinted towards a parking complex. Fortunately for her, Lee managed to steal a car before the police figured out she was missing.

As she had gotten far away from Peach Creek, she idly wondered what to do now.

* * *

Back at the Block, the remaining Mambas met back with the Game Wardens. Almost a hundred arrests were made while all the drug money was seized, before they decided to clean house and just send them all to Blackgate.

And believe me, you don't wanna be sent to Blackgate.

After all that was settled, the detectives got treatment for their injuries as with the injured Mambas. Sergeant Angel reported that while Marv threw Kanker out of the window of the 200th level, they couldn't find her body and that they discovered 3 more bodies from the team. All wasn't bad news, as they had brought down a majorly corrupt Block, a druglord, and her clan of gangers and thugs, so all was good.

Angel only nodded before he walked to where his team and the detectives were sitting, drinking some beers that the other team brought.

"So, how'd it go?" Eddy asked as the sergeant sat down.

"They said we did good." Angel replied, "They're gonna take care of the rest and clean up the Block. We go home."

Rama chuckles, "All in a day's work, eh?"

"All in a day's work." The rest of the unit said in unison before laughing heartily as they toasted with the beers the Game Wardens brought.

* * *

**Name: Lee Kanker**

**Aura: Red**

**Semblance: Absolute Domination**

**Description: Due to the loss of her third eye during the Great Rending, immense mental trauma at the hands of the various tribes and Modus, along with absurd amounts of substance abuse, Lee's semblance mutated to accommodate with these changes and her new outlook on life.**

**Should anyone come in her line of sight, Lee can freely change their perception of pain, pleasure, time, and reality, forcibly control their bodies, or remove their free will entirely.**

**If she manages to gain control of any Reality Benders, Lee can force them to become her proxies, allowing her to use their powers on her behalf, making her exceptionally more dangerous.**

**The drawback is that she has to have her victims or proxies within a certain proximity to control them. So, should her proxies escape this proximity or if she is unable to focus, Lee's control will be broken though she has found a way to circumvent this.**

**()**

**Todd Casil**

**Status****: Reality Bender**

**Description: Todd Casil is a Reality Bender that incorporates his powers into his fighting style, called 'Matrix Style.' With his powers, Todd can pretty much do whatever he wants, from extending and sharpening his blades, to never missing a shot or throw, to even controlling other people.**

**Thankfully, Todd has the same weaknesses as regular Reality Benders; He can't alter what he can't perceive, he has limited range, he cannot impose his will if he has no will to impose, and he cannot predict the future.**

**()**

**Kairo Rama**

**Power: Bone Manipulation**

**Description: Kairo Rama is an Anomalous Individual with the anomalous ability to ****grow, shrink, reshape, multiply, and manipulate ****his bone tissue for offensive and defensive purposes. This power is actually extremely versatile ability as Rama can morph his bones into knuckle guards, spears, blades, rigid tendrils, bone claws, both fingernail & knuckle protrusions, projectile spikes, and even armor, or other constructs of bone.**

**If he injuries his opponent enough that it reveals their bones, Rama is able to control and manipulate the exposed bones.**

**Due that his bones may pierce protective membranes, Rama also can regenerate from most injuries as bruises, cuts, and torn flesh ****and the pain from said injuries fade**** in seconds.**

**The only reason for Rama's low use of this ability is due to his preference to marital arts and the unbearable amount of pain from the bones breaking whenever he discards them despite that he heals quickly.**

**()**

**Edward 'Eddy' McGee**

**Power: Body Manipulation**

**Description: Eddy has the unique ability of manipulating the anatomy and physiology of his body. He can grow, shrink, stretch, deform, or liquefy his body, while also able to create limbs and organs ****for all kinds of purposes****. While Rama could only manipulate his bones, Eddy can freely control his bones and flesh, with his limits being his imagination. Eddy can also manipulate his blood and internal organs, relocating vital points to avoid a fatal wounds.**

**Eddy can even take this a step further as he can take a variety of inhuman and monstrous forms, each with different abilities but the most common one being supernatural strength.**

**The reason for his rare use of his abilities is due to his preference to guns and his self-esteem issues. Also, he can use it as an excuse to by all the jawbreakers he wants.**

**Additional Information: Due to Modus' examinations, Eddy's cells are revealed to be what the Doctor and his scientists could only describe as 'Pliable Bacterial Stacks'; single cells which can expand, contract, deform, and reform all while performing ****most of the larger functions of the human body, even able to change their cell type at Eddy's will.**

**Another abnormality that bemuses scientists is when Eddy eats, his body will break down the food into nutrients. But in actuality, he does not need to take in nourishment or excrete waste, and he lacks any need for a vascular system or oxygen. **

**In Layman's Terms, Eddy is alien in all but appearance.**

**()**

**Black Mamba equipment:**

**Mark 3 All-tertian Combat enVironment suit or ACV Suit: Created as a more combat oriented version of the HEV suit from Black Mesa, the ACV suit is designed to be used in any environment for combat. **

**Features include a built in heating and cooling unit for abnormal temperatures, a miniature backpack for carrying extra ammunition, and magnetic holster for additional weapons.**

**Assault Modular Paramilitary-15 rifle: A rifle modeled after the Thompson submachine gun, this firearm has a 100 round magazine, foregrip, and recoil reducing stock****. **

**The ammunition is referred to as "mission-variable" and "voice-programmed". A voice-feature has been included that confirms the type of ammunition the judge selects via voice command. The ammunition in question is a generic multi-purpose slug that turns into a specialized type when it is verbally designated by the operator. ****The rifle also has a collapsible bayonet and can shift into an axe or spear.**

**Ammunition types include; Standard munitions, heatseeking, tracking, high impact, blood clotting, nerve freezing, incendiary, armor piercing, high explosive, Night Lock, and SRA.**

**A-345 EMG LasBolt Pistol: Created as a contingency if the Mambas run empty of all ammunition for the AMP-15, the A-345 is an advanced laser pistol resembling the .44 Remington magnum and the Type 17 Mauser. Through a complex process, the pistol can fire 'bolts' of energy capable of piercing human flesh with ease without the worry of reloading or overheating.**

**The pistol also has an alternate mode called SRA (Scranton Reality Anchor) mode. This mode allows the pistol to emit a condensed energy field like one from a Scranton Reality Anchor. This field can impede or negate the abilities of Reality Benders and Anomalous Objects, allowing for the neutralization of hostile Reality Benders.**

**EVG-type 8 Harvester: A portable device that can harvest the memories of suspects or enemies. It works by injecting a nanite hive that interfaces with the central nervous system and brain, creating a copy of their neurons, allowing the user to access their memories. The process is not perfect as it can only access memories from the past 24 hours.**


	6. Do You Feel Like A Hero?

_Opening File: Rodigan_

_During the Era of Rending, the Kingdom of Rodigan was one of the only parts of the world where civilization was still intact, through the leadership of Lady Adora whom put the country into martial law. The slaves were forced into extra labor in even more harsh conditions where mortality rates skyrocketed and morale was nonexistent._

_One could decry Adora's actions as no different that Claude Frollo's but such measures were needed to survive in an age of such strife._

_For 3 years, Rodigan managed to maintain stability before an incident with a large army of Satyra, lead by Catra over the course a week destabilized the country's capital into complete collapse, causing the rest of the country to fall into the same anarchy that had enveloped the world. Adora was reported dead along with the entire higher class and population of the capital while the structures of society disappeared._

_All that remained for the rest of the Era were tribes of human supremacists who tortured and brutally murdered any and all members of Satyra that had remained. It is unknown what happened to the surviving members of Satyra during this time as this was two weeks before the organization's leadership was assassinated via Anthrax poisoning by Samuel Caligosto Jefferson. What is known is that Catra survived, albeit with heavy mental trauma and never saw any of Satyra ever again._

_In 2023, Modus' aerial fleet had arrived to annex Rodigan only to find it destroyed. __Catra surrendered to Modus when she was found in the ruins of capital of Rodigan and is now living in a mental asylum per orders of the Commander. Afterwards, they began__ reconstructing the capital into one of their megacities while the rest of the country was reconstructed into entire landscapes of factories and production sites to support the weight of the growing regime._

_Though Modus is very tolerant of Faunus and Mobian rights, the scars of old Rodigan are very much still present._

_Copy File_

* * *

"GUARDSMEN! FORMATION!"

The captain of the Rodigan Royal Guard bellowed as their destroyer approaches ever nearer in the somehow intact palace of Rodigan, stumbling not in pain but in exhaustion. The seven Guards stood at attention by the elevator she was approaching.

"Catra, we're all that's left of the Royal Guard."

Step. Step. Step; walked the cat Faunus before she stopped in front of the remains of the Royal Guard.

"We surrender ma'am, Rodigan is yours."

A wheezing breath issued from her mouth. Catra then coughs harshly, with spittle and chunks mixed in. The patter of blood drips to the floor as she glares at the squad of guardsmen before her.

"Where. Is. Adora."

Her voice is rough like sandpaper, so unfitting for someone her age.

"Upstairs, ma'am. Where she's always been. Waiting, for you."

As Catra stumbles forward into the elevator there is little left to remind her or anyone looking at her of someone from the organization of Satyra. Her hair, cut 3 weeks ago, was writhed in dirt and ash, along with her skin. Her clothing was almost rags with the tears from her experience in this damned kingdom. Blood cakes her almost from head to toe as do wounds of all kinds. Stabs, bullet holes, shrapnel, burns, broken bones, bruises, bloody chunks gouged out of her with bare hands or gauntlets of powered armor. She doesn't feel any of it.

As it begins moving upwards, her radio sparks to life and she can hear the voice of her again, the voice of someone she once, in a different life, called sister with honor and adoration.

"Well done Catra, you've done what the Rending could not- destroyed the Kingdom of Rodigan."

A moment of silence passed before she says those seven words.

"Do you feel like a hero yet?"

Catra says nothing. She just stares ahead, writhed in trauma and blood. The elevator reaches it's destination and the doors slide open to reveal the empty hallways of the palace.

"Please, come on it." says Adora, de-facto ruler of Rodigan.

Catra enters the decorated corridors with shaky steps, swinging left and right. Her radio sparks again as Adora speaks yet again.

"Now that you're here, I want to ask you a question. What did you think when you arrived in Rodigan... when you'd seen what I had done? Did you think it the work of a madwoman?"

Catra is breathless from walking all this time. She wheezes out.

"Yeah... I thought you lost your goddamn mind. Or at least I hoped that's what happened."

"Oh yes, because that would have made things easier." comes the answer in her ears, firm and distorted. "But I wasn't that lucky."

"Are you sure about that?" spits Catra.

"I assure you, I'm as sane as you are, Catra."

"...That's not saying much."

Her only response was a huff of laughter from Adora. It was silent afterwards as she trekked through the halls of the Palace, passing by paintings and rooms stained with the blood of the affluent families whom took the coward's way out than face her or whom ever was attacking. As Catra stumbles up the glass steps to the atelier of the highest penthouse in all of the Rodigan palace, she doesn't think much. She can finally complete her mission.

"No matter how hard I tried, I could never escape the reality of what happened here."

Huntress Adora. She is painting, a large canvas in front of her. She is clad in a white dress with her hair tied in a ponytail. The image is disturbing. It shows people's flesh melting, a charterhouse of bleeding eyes and men and women and children beating each other to death in a blood-crazed frenzy while their bodies rapidly decompose and blood weeps out of every membrane, locked in a pit, unable to escape while black fire licks at them. In the center of the painting, a mother lovingly cradling her child in her arms while she forces a knife down it's throat.

The results of a T.A.L.O.S bombing, the most horrific invention ever to come from Satyra cooperating with Dr. Viper. A biochemical mixture that ignites in contact with the air, with the smoke it emits amplifies aggression to absurd levels, causing violent acts, fits of insanity, and eventual death from adrenaline overproduction.

"That was my downfall."

She applies a few finishing touches, a flame, a tear, a wound.

"There! Finished!" Adora chirped as she set down her paintbrush and palette as she looked to her visitor whom had a dumbfounded expression.

Catra doesn't know what to say. She knows this image, it's burned into her mind, never to be forgotten. What she had done. But how did Adora...

"What the hell is going on?" She blurts out.

Adora just gives her a sidelong glance. "Your eyes are opening for the first time." Then she turns around fully. "It hurts, doesn't it?" She nods at the painting. "Go on, what do you think?"

Catra looks at it for a second, then turns back.

"You did this."

Adora smiles, a thin tired smile.

"No. You did."

She walks ahead, circling the painting. Catra follows. "Your actions killed over twenty thousand innocent people." She stops. "Someone has to pay for your crimes, Catra. Who's it going to be?"

She steps behind the painting. Catra follows, but Adora is not behind the painting. Behind it, there is a large balcony overlooking the kingdom, and at the end of that balcony, there sat a big leather chair. And someone is sitting in it.

"Adora? Is that you?"

"You tell me."

Catra steps forward, approaching the chair.

"I'm done playing games, Adora." She growls out, angerly.

"I promise you, this is no game." Was the Rodigan Huntress' only reply.

The cat Faunus reaches the chair and turns it around. She comes face to face with Lady Adora, deceased. 21 years of age, she was taken from us by a dust bullet to her head. The red leather uniform she is wearing and her untied blonde hair is caked in dried bits of head and blood, adding to the dry and crusted up look of the desiccated, almost mummified corpse. In one of her hand left hand was a still-loaded revolver, clenched in dead fingers.

Catra's eyes widen. She leans forward and takes the weapon out of the corpse's hand with a crunch and a clatter of the gun's metal. As she stands back up, Adora, clad in her Huntress outfit, steps forward from behind the chair.

"It seems that reports of my survival... have been greatly exaggerated." She says with a dissonant smile.

Catra is flooded with unbelieving. She shakes her head hard, trying to gain distance from the thing at had Adora's appearance. "This isn't possible..."

"Oh I assure you, it is." Adora's face sets itself grimmer and grimmer.

"How?" The cat Faunus asked, utterly flabbergasted.

"Not how. Why?" She looks at her own corpse lying in the chair. "You were never meant to come here."

Catra remembers. She remembers reading the paper with her orders.

_Recon the outskirts. Leave the city. Radio back to your superiors from outside the kingdom. They send in the cavalry. You go home._

She shakes her head hard again in disbelief and denial. No. No. "What happened here was out of my control..."

"Was it?" Adora's voice is biting, caustic as the fires from T.A.L.O.S. "None of this would've happened if you just stopped. But on you marched."

Catra remembers.

"And for what?"

Catra shakes her head again. She stammers. "W-we tried to save you."

"You're no savior. Your talents lie elsewhere."

She remembers the screams as she cut them down. She remembers the things she has done. She remembers Simion jammed in under that truck, asking for a quick death after he had done what he needed to do to save the faith in Satyra's followers worldwide. She remembers striking, striking, striking. Again and again. She remembers Goku's words at the bombing site, teary-eyed as Scorpia held him back.

_'This is your fault, Catra!'_

_'Stop right there, Goku!'_

_'It's your fault!'_

_'We didn't have a choice!'_

_'You turned us into fucking monsters!'_

Catra grits her teeth harder than ever as tears slowly build. She cannot face it. "This isn't my fault."

She said that with utter denial but her voice betrayed her as it was filled with hurt and grief.

Adora vanishes in an instant, leaving Catra alone on the rooftop with only the corpse to keep her company. Her words were from Adora but they came from Catra's mouth and Catra's voice, "It takes a strong will to deny what's in front of them. And if the truth is undeniable..."

Catra remembers again. Two rotten corpses hanging from a highway bridge.

"You create your own."

_'What's wrong?'_

_'I dunno, she just stopped moving.'_

_'I get it,' Catra said, her voice unnervingly calm. 'We have to choose.'_

She is back on the rooftop and her old friend is standing right in front of her again. "The truth, Catra, is that you're here because you wanted to feel like something you're not: A hero."

Goku smashes open a heavy wood double-door as if it were cardboard, then levels a gigantic machinegun at Catra. His eyes were burning with anger and filled with tears of hate.

_'Goku!'_

_'You left me to die!'_

"I'm here, because you can't accept what you've done. It broke you."

Catra is back in the forward command center, the executed corpses of Faunus and Mobian slaves strung up before her. She picks up a radio with no power, a twitch as she puts it to her head. She hears a voice, a familiar voice.

_'Adora? Adora please...'_

_'What's goin' on, Catra?_

_'It's Adora. She did it. All of it.'_

"You needed someone to blame, so you cast it on me. A dead girl."

Lady Adora steps away and into Catra's head. The cat Faunus sees her step before her, a smudged window separating them, the same gun in her hand as the one she killed herself with, as the one Catra is holding right now. Catra also sees herself, as a mirror image in the window. She dimly realizes that that is her, out outside of her head.

"I know the truth is hard to hear Catra, but it's time." Adora's eyes are hard, hard like the blades Catra used to end countless lives over the last few days. "You're all that's left... and we can't live this lie forever."

Adora levels the gun at her old friend.

"I'm going to count to five, then I'm pulling the trigger."

Catra shakes her head, she can't think straight. This is all too fast.

"You're not real. This is all in my head."

Adora is unperturbed, if anything the look in her eyes hardens further.

"Are you sure? Maybe it's in mine. One."

Catra got angry. She waves the gun around at Adora, she shakes her head as she tries to make sense of this.

"No... everything, all of this, It was your fault!"

Adora does not care. She gives Catra a sick smile.

"If that's what you believe then shoot me. Two."

Catra is at her limits. Her composure is utter dust, while her muscles were growing limb and her will slowly draining with the strain of all the horrific actions she has done.

"I-I didn't mean to hurt anybody..." Her voice was filled with nothing but despair and desperation.

Adora is merciless. Her eyes narrow in hate. Catra looks down in self loathing. Her soul felt as though her sins were crawling into her very being.

"No-one ever does, Catra. Three."

Catra sees something out of the corner of her eye. She sees her reflection, how it raises the gun and puts it smack against her own jaw. She cocks the hammer.

"Four."

Not a breath wasted. Suddenly, Adora's eyes grow softer. A regretful, gentle look spreads across her features.

"Is this really what you want?"

Catra has no answer. She stares at the friend that saved her life, the gun placed against her own head, stunned and shaken. Adora's eyes grow hard again.

"So be it. Fi-"

"NO!"

**BANG**

The gun drops from the limp, long-dead fingers of the last Huntress in Rodigan.

"It takes a strong will to deny what's in front of them." Adora says.

The weapon then hits the ground. It shatters into an uncountable pieces, then falls apart to the dust, like tears in the rain.

"Stronger than you were." Catra wheezes before her arm drops limp to her side, the smoking gun still clutched in a vice grip.

"Whatever you say, Catra." Adora rasps, condescendingly. Slowly, the glass splinters, more and more. "Whatever happens next, don't be too hard on yourself." The cracks obscure her face, turn her into a mess of reflections. "Even now, after all you've done, you can still go home." The glass shatters, and drops to the ground.

No more Adora. No more dreams. Only a balcony with Adora's corpse overlooking a dead city that her old friend had made. This thing her quiet madness made.

"Lucky you."

Catra is done for. The world she had in her head- gone. Her own self-image- devastated. She barely manages to stagger over to the edge of the balcony and grasp the handrail there, leaning over the edge where a thousand-meter drop awaits her. She looks down at it's tempting glaze. It looks...

"What now, ma'am?" asks the Royal Guard from earlier, the one that greeted her when she entered the palace, suddenly right behind Catra, as if she'd always been there.

"Huh?" Catra barely is capable to stand, let alone think.

"The men are asking, what do we do now?"

Catra is not in the mood for... anything, really. "We complete our mission."

"And what would that mission be, ma'am?" The same attentive, loyal tone. Catra is not in the fucking mood.

She turns around violently, losing her temper at the guard.

"Just get me the god..."

No one was there.

"...damn-"

She was alone on the balcony.

"...radio?" The words died in her mouth.

Just like she's been ever since she entered the palace.

Alone.

A single, foolish girl left to fight with her demons.

Catra got away from the balcony on shaking legs, before she sat at the steps of the throne of Rodigan, staring into space. Her gaze worth a million word while staring at a thousand yards.

Suddenly, she felt something wet flow down from her cheek.

Catra caught it with her claws and brought it to her eyes. It was a tear.

A tear. Was she crying? When had she last cried?

Suddenly, more tears came. She tried to grit her teeth and hold it in, but it was futile, for the emotions raging in her broke the mental dam she had built all those years ago.

All the people she and the others butchered, men, women, and even children, whom didn't even know her or the other Faunus or Mobians that the Nobles had enslaved. Said slaves found them as much as bad as the Nobles.

She didn't understand at first, but now... Now, she understood exactly.

They had condemned Rodigan for being devils, when they themselves had become the very things they had despised; Devils.

For the first time in many, many years, Catra felt a tidal wave of emotions.

And for the first time in many, many years, Catra began to cry.

* * *

_**2 MONTHS LATER:**_

A caravan of Modus vessels, steering though a destroyed Rodigan stopped at the steps of the Royal Palace, as they saw someone they were looking for. Mitchell McClurg, aka 'Monkey', a soldier of the Commander stepped out of the leading vehicle, saying "Catra? Is that you?

Catra looks up, wearing the red leather jacket from Adora's corpse that she stole from a corpse for warmth from the weather, with bandages on her arms, neck, thigh, and right side of her face.

Monkey looked at the others, "Guys! We found her! She's alive and well."

The Modus huntsmen moves closer to Catra, whom pointed the dust rifle she's carrying at him, but her hand is very shaky.

"Whoa! Easy, Catra." Monkey put his hands up as he tries to placate her, "I'm here to help. A friend asked me to find you."

The cat Faunus does not speak. She looks around the wreckage of the once beautiful kingdom. A fire had broken out. It should have provided an iota of warmth, but she felt even colder inside. No sign of Scorpia or any of the Faunus or Mobians, with Satyra or not... no sign, if they're either dead or just missing. She should care, but somehow her heart did not even twinge, as if it had turned to stone.

Monkey looks at her in concern, "Catra?"

He is closer now. Catra steadies her hands, flicks the chamber of rifle and sets it to red.

"It's okay, Catra, it's over." Monkey continues to try and calm her, "You're safe..."

A Modus soldier behind Monkey, shouted, "She looks shell-shocked, sir. Be careful!"

"Shut up!" Monkey harshly silences him, before he turns back to Catra, making eye contact, "We're all friends here, Catra."

Adora spoke in the recesses of her skull,_ "We're all friends here, Catra. It's okay."_

"It's okay."

The dust rifle is steady, glowing red.

* * *

The sound of a radio disturbs the silence amidst a field of corpses and flames. Slowly, Catra approaches, the dust rifle's chamber still shining a bright red. She picks up the radio and speaks in a voice so calm yet so void of sanity:

"Gentlemen... Welcome to Rodigan."

* * *

Catra blinks, they were still there, still alive.

Monkey steps closer and closer. Their eyes never lose contact. He takes the dust rifle from Catra and she lets him.

"It's over." She says, her voice utterly hollow, "Time to go home."

_Home_. She felt like it was so foreign to say that.

She entered the caravan's back seat where McClurg entered the passenger seat, telling the driver to head out of this place.

Monkey looked back at her, explaining, "We've searched the whole place looking for you."

Catra remained silent in the backseat. She looks away from the window as the red leaves of whatever plant life was left of Rodigan passes them by.

"It was like a warzone. Bodies everywhere. We didn't think you had made it."

The cat Faunus looks at the rearview mirror. A Grimm mask looks back, four red eyes glowing with rage. Her heart is steady, still like a stone.

Catra's only response to Monkey's statement was, "...Who said I did?"

That was the last she said until they met back with the Commander.

* * *

_**Now before this chapter ends, I just want to say this.**_

_**Everyone, sometimes they who fight monsters, become monsters themselves, and when they stare at the abyss, the abyss stares back.**_

_**Love and hate dance like light and dark, twisting and swirling eternally, one dominated the other, only to be dominated themselves.**_

_**So, when you go to War, when you see the horrors that it has wrought, the lives that it has reaped, the hearts that it broke, the lives that it shattered, said hearts and lives walking down the path of blood, only sparking further hatred, no matter the outcome, no matter how it feels when it ends, ask yourself this question.**_

_**One simple question: Do you feel like a hero?**_


End file.
